Bella will have a baby
by aliciapslove
Summary: Bella e Edward são casados há 6 anos e agora querem ter um bebê, só que para isso ela precisará fazer tratamento. O que acontece quando você precisa fazer sexo com seu lindo marido na hora certa mas nos lugares errados?
1. Chapter: Quero ter um bebê

**Bella will have a baby**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse<strong>: Bella e Edward são casados há 6 anos e agora querem ter um bebê, só que para isso ela precisará fazer tratamento. O que acontece quando você precisa fazer sexo com seu lindo marido na hora certa mas nos lugares errados?

**N/A**: Sou viciada em ler fic e de repente tive essa idéia baseada em uma história real. Então espero que gostem já que é minha primeira aventura como autora. A fic será pequena de no máximo 10 capítulos e postarei toda quinta.

**Beta**: Alaismswan

**Disclamer**: Essa história me pertence, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1- Quero ter um bebê<strong>

Mais uma vez me encontro deitada em minha cama pensando em filhos. Sempre sonhei em ser mãe e depois de casar com meu lindo, gostoso, sexy marido essa vontade só aumentou. Estou casada há seis anos com Edward Cullen um dos cardiologistas mais renomados de Nova York alem de lindo e desejado por todas as mulheres da cidade. Sou professora de inglês e leciono na Manhattan Bridges High School. Tenho duas cunhadas, que eu amo, mas que já conseguiram a façanha de ser mãe. Rosalie é casada com Emmett e há dois anos tem o pequeno J. Alice é casada com Jasper, e para quem não queria filhos ela já esta com dois "acidentes"; Mary de 1 ano e Seth de 2 anos e 3 meses. Sim, ela engravidou no resguardo! O fato é que sou a única na família que ainda não engravidou. Estava divagando sobre isso quando fui interrompida por Edward me abraçando.

- Terra chamando Bella! Brincou Edward.

- Desculpa, baby estava longe.

- Pensando em? Perguntou ele

- Que sou a unica mulher nessa família q ainda não teve um bebe! Falei meio chorosa.

- Calma Bella!Essas coisas são assim mesmo, ficar ansiosa não ajuda!

- Ajuda Edward? Você sabe que não nos prevenimos há 1 ano e meio e nada! Tem que ter alguma coisa errada!

- Tá! Se vai te fazer sentir melhor vou procurar o melhor especialista na área e vamos marcar uma consulta. Disse ele me acalmando.

XXXXX

Assim, aqui estou eu saindo do consultório da médica com um monte de pedidos de exames na mão e com o desafio de falar para meu tão viril marido que ele terá que gozar num potinho!

Chegando em casa resolvi fazer algo diferente para jantar e agradar Edward ao máximo para que ele receba a notícia com calma.

É engraçado como o homem tem problema com esse assunto. Lembro quando Rose me contou como foi quando pediu para o Emm.

Flashback

- Ai Bella! Ontem achei que o meu Emmett ia pirar! Você sabe que estou querendo engravidar e a médica pediu alguns exames. Bom, um deles é o *espermograma. Como pedir para o Emm gozar num potinho? Rose falou nervosa.

_(*__O espermograma é um tipo de exame que analisa as condições físicas e composição do sêmem humano. É explorado para avaliar a função produtora do testículo e problemas de esterilidade masculina.__Para a colheita, o método masturbatório é o de escolha, preferencialmente realizado dentro do próprio laboratório, usando como coletor de esperma uma placa de Petri ou frasco de boca larga estéril. Todavia, existe outro método como o coito interrompido)_

- Rose, não consigo ver um cara todo viril como Emm nessa situação! É um pouco cômico! Falei segurando o riso.

- Não ria! O fato é que tomei coragem e falei com ele. Resultado, me perguntou se eu estava duvidando da sua masculinidade e disse que o poderoso Emmett não era homem de bater uma para um potinho. Depois disso me jogou em seu ombro no modo homem das cavernas e disse que iria me mostrar o quanto ele era viril! Disse ela divertida.

- E ai?

- E ai amiga que ele não fez o exame e ficou por isso mesmo!

Fim do flashback

Por coincidência ou não, nove meses depois nascia o pequeno J. Lembro do comentário da Rose na maternidade.

- Nunca. Provoque. Um. Homem. Sobre. Sua. Virilidade!

Depois de lembrar essa conversa, meu pânico só aumentou, assim como o irmão, Ed era bem ligado nesse papo cueca! Enquanto pensava ouvi o barulho da porta, corri para o banheiro para dar uma última verificada no meu visual. Depois do jantar Edward queria saber como foi na consulta. Contei tudo o que a medica falou e ainda sobre meus exames. Ed se encontrava no modo medico e achei que essa poderia ser a melhor hora para contar, mas doce engano.

- Baby, a médica quer que você faça um essss... - minha língua travou e minha voz quase não saiu.

- Que Bella?

- Um espermograma! Falei rápido e para dentro!

- Honey, não estou entendo! Fala mais alto! Disse ele

- ESPERMOGRAMA EDWARD!E-S-P-E-R-M-O-G-R-A-M-A! Gritei sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

- QUE? Essa médica pirou? Ela quer que eu fique numa sala fria com um monte de revista suja de porra dos outros para colocar meus fluidos num pote? Será que essa medica não tem nada na cabeça? Um Cullen não faz esse tipo de exame! Disse ele nervoso saindo da sala.

Nesse momento não consegui enxergar nada, minha visão nublou com o pensamento de que Edward agindo assim, praticamente me acusava de ser o problema! Não consegui evitar as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Fui para cozinha lavar a louça e tentar pensar um pouco em tudo que aconteceu. As coisas começaram mais difíceis do que esperava!

Um tempo depois Edward entrou na cozinha, não tive como disfarçar meu rosto de quem chorou, passou os braços pela minha cintura e falou em meu ouvido.

- Honey, desculpa, agi como um imbecil!-Disse já colocando mão esquerda no meu peito e a direita na minha coxa subindo meu vestido.

- Não chora se é para termos o nosso bebê faço qualquer coisa! Você sabe que te amo e sempre farei tudo por você! Vamos marcar esse negócio, quer dizer, esse exame logo. Agora- subindo a mão direita - se você for me ajudar, acho que passo por isso melhor!Disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e sua mão tirando minha calcinha.

Tem como não perdoar? Ou melhor, tem como ter algum pensamento lógico com o meu muito sexy marido me bulinando? Não posso negar que o Edward tem uma excelente mão, quer dizer, um excelente poder de persuasão! Ele sabia que agindo assim eu o perdoaria até mesmo de assassinato!

... No dia fatídico do exame:

- Vem, Edward! Nós vamos nos atrasar! Puxava meu marido pelos corredores do hospital.

- Isso, Bella, fala mais alto! Conta logo para todo mundo que em instantes estarei brincando de tiro ao alvo com meu "amiguinho" e minha mão! Disse choroso

- Você parece que tem 5 anos, Baby!

- Você não entende! Disse batendo o pé. Se algum conhecido aqui do hospital me pega aqui vai encarnar em mim até a última geração! Terei que mudar de emprego, quem sabe de país!

- Oh Deus! Quanto drama! Falei rindo.

Chegando ao laboratório quase não agüentei a cara do Edward, acho que se pudesse ele teria vindo com um daqueles óculos com bigodes e um chapéu para se disfarçar. Nem sequer olhava para frente, parecia que tinha perdido algo no seu sapato.

- Vamos, Baby! A enfermeira está chamando. Nesse momento para minha infelicidade ou de Edward ouvi uma voz atrás de nós.

- Dr. Cullen ? A voz gritou.

- Oh Deus! Pode preparar as malas, Bella! Disse Edward resiguinado.

- Oh, é você mesmo? Quanto tempo!

- Bella, esse é o Riley. Riley, essa é minha esposa Bella. Apresentou meu nervoso marido.

- Riley foi meu residente no hospital. Falou-me, virando- se para o rapaz. O que você faz aqui no laboratório?

- Agora estou trabalhando aqui, faço exames e atesto os laudos. Disse Riley.

- Laaauudos? Ai meu Deus, acho que vou desmaiar! Disse Ed baixinho. É o fim do legado Cullen nesse hospital.

- Sim – disse o médico- me especializei em *Ecodoopler e aqui sou eu o responsável pelo exame.

_(*o mais importante método para se diagnosticar e planejar possíveis cirurgias da maior parte das doenças vasculares. Através dele, os médicos são capazes de avaliar as varizes e fornecer o diagnóstico da trombose venosa.)_

Nessa hora, o sangue que tinha sido todo drenado do rosto do Edward começou a voltar.

- Não precisa mais fazer as malas! Falou baixinho. – Que bom, Riley! Tenho certeza que você deve ser um dos melhores!

De repente a voz do meu marido parecia alegre? Vai entender.

Com muito custo consegui driblar a enfermeira e entramos na saleta de exames. Uma etapa vencida! Parece até frase de AA (n/a:alcoólatras anônimos)

E agora como agir? Não que tivéssemos feitos essas coisas só em nossa cama, mas aqui parece tudo tão frio! De repente comecei a questionar.

- Será que essa sala tá limpa? Não toque nessas revistas, Bella! Fico em pé ou sento? Se sentar continuo de cueca? Dizendo mais para ele do que para mim.

- Calma, Baby! Vai dar tudo certo! Vem aqui! Disse puxando o para perto de mim e beijando seu pescoço. Vai dar tudo certo, feche os olhos e pense só em nós dois, quantos lugares diferentes já fizemos isso. Com essas palavras ele relaxou e se entregou ao momento. Desci a mão pelo abdômen do meu marido enquanto ele passava a abrir a minha blusa.

- Eu preciso de você sem blusa, Honey! Disse tirando-a do meu corpo e beijando meus seios por cima do sutiã, eu já podia ver sua bela ereção dando sinal de vida.

Desabotoei sua calça jeans e desci pelos seus joelhos beijando seu baixo ventre. No instante que cheguei a sua boxer ele já estava totalmente duro.

- Vê como não importa o lugar, baby, você sempre reagi a mim dessa maneira. Disse dando pequenos beijos na ponta de seu membro.

- Sim, Bella! Você sempre me causa essa reação, não importa quantas vezes eu te tenha eu sempre fico duro assim. Eu amo como sua boca é perfeita para mim, como seu corpo se molda ao meu... Ahhh! No momento em que circulei a ponta do seu bem ereto pênis com minha boca Edward perdeu a linha do raciocínio.

Comecei a estimulá-lo com as mãos colocando – o em minha boca. Sugava, chupava, mordia enquanto Ed gemia segurando meu cabelo. O problema que tal cena me estimulava e já me encontrava molhada e excitada, mas isso era para ele. Já nem me lembrava mais que estávamos numa sala de exame. Edward continuou gemendo, o que só me incentivava a aumentar a pressão e o ritmo.

- Honey, assim não vou conseguir tirar na hora! Disse entre gemidos enquanto eu o chupava.

- Levanta, Honey. Disse terminando de se masturbar enquanto eu pegava o recipiente.

Após seu "trabalho" eu ainda me sentia excitada com o que tinha acontecido. Será que sou doente por pensar em sexo num momento como esse? Não era para ser um exame? Como eu estou pensando em prazer?

Edward levantou a calça sentando se na poltrona e me chamando.

- Vem aqui, Honey. Deixa eu ver como seu corpo reagiu a isso.- passou a mão por dentro da minha calça, enquanto eu sentava em seu colo.

- Tão molhada e tão quente! Sou capaz de ficar duro de novo só de te sentir assim! Disse, com a voz pingando a sexo, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto seu corpo chama por mim.

Edward roçou o dedo sobre meu clitóris lentamente me forçando a rebolar em seu colo. – Mais Edward! Disse já sentindo meu rosto quente. Ele continuou me estimulando vagarosamente.

-Você tem que prometer que vai se comportar, sei que você é bem vocal e apesar de eu gostar, ainda estamos em um laboratório. Promete, Bella. Perguntou aumentando a estimulação.

Meu sim saiu meio engasgado e ele me beijou para diminuir meu volume. Ele me penetrou com dois dedos e começou a entrar e sair nunca aumentando o ritmo. Sua boca estava em meus seios, enquanto ele sugava apenas o bico. Não estava mais conseguindo me calar e precisava de mais, eu o queria dentro de mim.

- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, Edward. Vem!

Edward levantou abaixou seu jeans e boxer e me virou. Coloquei minhas mãos na parede enquanto ele me penetrava por trás. Seus movimentos de vai e vem já começaram rápidos, acho que era o que ele queria também.

- Mais rápido, Honey! Mais! Disse entre meus gemidos que insistiam em sair um pouco mais alto. Tomando minha boca na sua ele começou a estimular meu ponto sensível no mesmo ritmo rápido que me penetrava. Comecei a sentir minhas paredes apertando seu pau e minha libertação chegando.

-Baby, não vou agüentar mais! Vem comigo, goza para mim! Me mostra o quão viril é o meu marido! Provoquei. Foi o suficiente para que Edward viesse praticamente junto comigo.

- Te amo, Edward!

- Também te amo, minha linda! Assim faço esse exame uma vez por mês. Disse rindo enquanto nos arrumávamos.

Ao sair demos de cara com uma enfermeira que nos olhou com cara de reprovação. Não devo ter sido tão silenciosa assim. Edward entregou- lhe o potinho dizendo.

- Aqui está o pote do exame, como o tamanho não foi suficiente precisei de outro lugar para derramar o resto. Disse divertido olhando da enfermeira para mim.

Saímos do Laboratório com Edward rindo a toa.

- Para quem não queria fazer o exame, não era essa a reação que eu esperava. Disse a ele.

- É mais não é todo homem que vem fazer esse exame,recebe um oral da sua mulher e ainda a toma logo depois de gozar no potinho! Sou ou não sou o cara? Exclamou todo orgulhoso. Passei de frouxo a fodão do espermograma!

E assim vencemos a etapa do exame!

* * *

><p>NA: Bom chegamos ao fim do primeiro capítulo, o que vocês acharam? Esse Edward nervosinho com o exame e depois se sentindo me mata de rir.

Quero agradecer demais a minha beta Alais (.net/~alaismswan), sem ela eu não teria conseguido. Visitem seu perfil, além de betar ela também escreve e ainda tem recomendações para fics.

Também agradeço a Luana, a Duda e a Larinha que viram minha idéia e opinaram bastante sobre o capítulo. Meninas valeu!

Me façam feliz comentem!


	2. Chapter: Vamos tentar?

**Cap 2: Vamos tentar?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Divirtam se

**Disclamer**: Essa história me pertence, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Com todos os exames prontos voltei ao consultório da Dra. Jane. Ela era magra, estatura mediana, loira, meio sem graça, sem sal. Fato esse que me deixou aliviada, já que ela tinha sido colega de turma de Edward. Não gosto de pensar que ele teve outras mulheres antes de mim e, pelo fato da Jane não fazer o tipo dele, eu tinha certeza que não tiveram nada. Sentia um imenso alívio por isso, até porque Ed não seria louco de marcar minha consulta com ela sabendo do meu ciúme.<p>

- A Dra. vai te atender agora, Sra. Cullen.- Chamou a secretária me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Bella, que bom revê-la! Exclamou Jane.

- Oi Dra. Jane, trouxe meus exames para a senhora ver.

Ela pegou os exames começando pelos do Edward.

- Como foi com ele? Muito difícil? Os homens não costumam reagir bem a esse exame.- Disse.

- No começo não foi muito bom, mas depois... - Parei lembrando- me do dia do exame e minhas bochechas queimaram com a recordação.- ele aceitou e fez. Disse olhando para baixo.

- Bom vamos ver... o espermograma dele deu ótimo! Diga para o machão do Edward que ele é tão viril quanto um touro reprodutor! Disse rindo. – Mas pensando bem... não diga, ele vai ficar muito convencido!- Rimos juntas.

- Agora vejamos os seus.

Dra. Jane começou a ler, nesse instante demorou o que poderiam ser horas, sentia meu estômago revirar de tanto nervoso até que ela falou:

- Bella, você tem Síndrome dos Ovários Policísticos.

- O que é isso Dra.?

- SOP, como é chama é um distúrbio, é a alteração hormonal mais comum do trato reprodutivo feminino. Onde os ciclos menstruais são sempre atrasados, configurando a anovulação, ou seja, a falta de ovulação todo mês. E presença, nos ovários, de microcistos detectáveis no ultrassom e foi o que vi no seu.

- Isso pode estar me atrapalhando de engravidar? Perguntei.

- Bella, isso é muito relativo. Costumo dizer para minhas pacientes que elas só vão saber o dia que tentarem. Tenho pacientes com SOP, que tiveram filhos sem problema e outras que precisaram de tratamento. No seu caso, pode sim estar atrapalhando, você me disse que está sem se prevenir por mais de um ano e esse é um critério para relacionar sua dificuldade a SOP. Normalmente, quando uma mulher quer engravidar, recomenda se que ela tente por um ano antes de procurar algum tipo de tratamento, isso porque esse é o tempo ideal tirando a ansiedade que ela sente sobre o assunto. Essa pressa para ter filho muitas vezes atrapalha e o estresse interfere, quando elas relaxam acabam engravidando. Quando isso não acontece é hora de investigar. – concluiu.

- E como será o tratamento? Perguntei.

- Vou te dar uma programação de remédios para tomar que vão estimular você a ovular e vamos monitorar através de ultrassonografia. Quando você estiver no período ovulatório você deverá ter relações sexuais, chamamos isso de coito programado. Ou seja, você terá dia certo para transar com seu marido. Aqui está sua receita.

- Quanto tempo para eu engravidar? Demora muito? Vou conseguir logo na primeira tentativa? Perguntei com ansiedade na voz.

- Bella, você não pode começar a se tratar já com essa ansiedade. Não tenho como te responder, pois precisamos conhecer seu corpo. Às vezes a dose é exata em outras tenho que aumentar, mas só vamos saber isso tentando.

Me despedi da Dra. Jane e sai do consultório. Tinha nas mãos um esquema entre remédios e exames. Agora é só esperar minha menstruação vir para começar o tratamento.

-xx-

Cheguei em casa esperando já encontrar meu marido em casa, hoje era um dia que Edward descansaria depois de um plantão de 24 horas.

- Baby, cheguei! Falei um pouco mais alto.

O silêncio imperava em minha casa e ao chegar em nosso quarto encontrei Edward dormindo usando apenas um par de boxer preta com o livro em cima do rosto . Já disse que AMO meu marido assim só de cueca? Ele é uma perdição! Eu sempre me perco nele! Foi só eu entrar e ele acordou.

- Hei! Disse com a voz sonolenta. – Como foi a consulta com a Dra. Jane?

Contei como foi e tudo que ela tinha me dito, ele me abraçou e disse que isso era mais comum do que eu pensava e que tudo daria certo.

- E meu exame? O que ela disse? Perguntou.

- Ah Baby,até parece que você como médico já não olhou! Foi você quem foi buscar!

- Não Bella, deixei para a médica que o pediu analisar o resultado, senão era bem capaz de você dizer que eu estava supervalorizando o resultado. - Disse com uma voz irônica. Nesse momento tive certeza que ele havia visto o exame e resolvi não acariciar o ego do meu tourão.

- Ela disse que está tudo ok. Respondi indiferente.

- Tá bom, Bella. Tem certeza que só isso?

- O que você quer saber Edward? Que ela disse que você é demais? Tá bom ela disse que você é tão viril quanto um touro reprodutor! Satisfeito? Disse derrotada.

- YEP! Eu sempre soube! Hum... quer dizer que eu sou um touro... – murmurou, puxando pela cintura, no meu ouvido. – Interessante! Riu e mordeu meu lóbulo esquerdo. – Enquanto esperamos o começo do tratamento podemos ir treinando assim quando começar o campeonato estraremos em vantagem. Sussurrou já me colocando de costas em cima da cama.

- xxx –

Naquela noite jantamos com nossa família para contar tudo o que tinha acontecido e nossa decisão de começarmos o tratamento. Claro que depois da algumas explicações meio constrangedoras, como dividir com todos as minhas atividades sexuais pelos próximos meses, não faltou assunto na mesa.

- Bella, precisamos fazer um tour de compras para renovar suas gavetas de roupa íntima. Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar coisas interessantes na La Perla. Disse, minha muito animada cunhada, Alice. Não sei porque mas quando ela disse achar coisas interessantes fiquei um pouco com medo disso.

- Bellinha, se precisar conheço alguns suplementos e vitaminas para você comprar para o Ed. Nesse pique que vocês terão o homem vai acabar murcho! Não que vocês já não transem como loucos, mas agora... Deus! O homem vai viver com o zíper aberto! Emmett disse gargalhando.

- Emm, como você sabe disso? Perguntou uma Rosalie muito enfurecida. – Você anda precisando de incentivo agora?

- Não Ursinha, essas coisas eu vi na internet! Agente nunca sabe quando vai precisar, e eu espero que só depois dos 80 eu precise! Respondeu rindo.

Pronto sabia que minha vida sexual seria assunto, a partir de agora, em toda reunião familiar. Tentando saí do foco resolvi ver meus sobrinhos que assistiam TV.

-xx-

Os dias se passaram e finalmente fiquei menstruada e comecei a tomar os remédios. Tinha chegado o dia da ultra e segundo a Dra. Jane eu me encontrava em meu período fértil.

- Bella, o período fértil é um período de 7 a 8 dias em torno da ovulação devido à sobrevida do espermatozoide e do óvulo. O espermatozoide vive 3 dias, o óvulo 2 dias dentro do corpo da mulher e contando com uma margem de segurança de 2 a 4 dias dependendo do ciclo temos os 7 a 8 dias. Sendo assim, namore bastante durante esse tempo e nos vemos no final desse período para ver se você ovulou.

Sai do consultório eufórica e resolvi mandar uma mensagem para o meu touro reprodutor para provoca–lo.

De: Esposa quente

Para: Touro reprodutor

**_Saindo da ultra. N se canse muito, o treino acabou! Vai começar o campeonato!_**

Digitei e enviei esperando resposta. Cinco minutos depois...

De: Ed artilheiro

Para Esposa delícia

_**Não vejo a hora de mostrar o potencial do meu artilheiro em campo!** _

Depois de ler a mensagem, sorrindo, fui para casa e resolvi continuar com a provocação. Eu sabia que ele estava no consultório, e o fato dele ter que se conter só aumentou minha vontade de provocar. Então já de casa mandei uma nova mensagem

De: Esposa molhada

Para: Dr. Delícia

**_Estou em nossa banheira pensando em vc, por isso estou molhada! Rsrsr n demore, n quero ter que começar o jogo sem vc!_**

Apertei a tecla send e fiquei esperando resposta.

De: Marido duro

Para: Esposa provocadora

**_N tem jeito de deixá la brincar sozinha! Porra bella, n tenho como sair do meu consultorio sem exibir o quanto estou duro! Vc n pode dizer essas coisas! Rsrsrs_**

Ri ao ler sua mensagem e resolvi mandar uma última para leva-lo a borda.

De: Esposa excitada

Para: Meu lindo marido muito muito duro

**_Estou quente e molhada só pensando em suas mãos enormes passeando pelo meu corpo, e acho que n serei capaz de esperar mais de 15 min. Prefiro sua boca, sua mão, sua língua... Em mim, mas se demorar terei que brincar sozinha._**

Menos de um minuto depois a resposta de Edward chegava.

De: Edward bolas azuis

Para: Esposa sem coração

_**Acabo de ter um possível caso de bolas azuis. Estava tão duro q para chegar em casa precisei tomar um banho frio, senão n teria posição no carro. Estou a caminho. Ahh bella... Quando eu chegar!**_

Depois de ler essa ultima mensagem comecei a me arrumar. Meu estômago revirava e mil borboletas batiam as asas ao mesmo tempo me deixando nervosa pela expectativa. Deus! Quando foi que me tornei essa virgem? Sim uma virgem! Era assim que me sentia, uma pura e intocada garota ansiosa pela sua primeira vez. Mas porque? Acho que a expectativa que esse ato possa gerar o nosso tão sonhado bebê.

Vesti a meia 7/8 preta depois o conjunto de sutiã e calcinha com cinta liga de renda pretos e por cima um robe transparente também preto, que Alice me ajudou a escolher. No dia em que compramos ela disse que seria perfeito para a ocasião, mas agora não tenho coragem nem de me olhar no espelho. Não que eu não me vestisse provocante para meu marido, mas agora...

Quando ela falou em acharmos coisas interessantes na La Perla fiquei com muito medo e agora sei porque! – Como foi que deixei ela me fazer trazer isso! Eu só podia estar fora do meu juízo perfeito!

Depois de pronta resolvi que ficaria no quarto lendo um livro. Encostei na cabeceira da cama com as pernas apoiadas no colchão e os joelhos dobrados. Estava me sentindo envergonhada e com medo de Edward me achar ridícula, assim nada melhor que esperar no refúgio do nosso quarto. Também tinha dado um clima nele, liguei o som, as luzes principais estavam apagadas e apenas um abajur ligado, as portas da varanda abertas me davam uma vista da cidade aqui de cima da nossa cobertura. Como não tínhamos vizinhos de frente, era ótimo poder ter liberdade no quarto sem me privar das portas de vidro escancaradas.

De repente ouvi a porta de casa abrindo, meu coração disparou, minha boca ficou seca, meu marido tinha chegado. Estava me sentindo um boi indo para o abate, sim porque eu seria abatida pelo meu tourão! No momento que a porta abriu minha respiração falhou. Edward entrou com um olhar malicioso, estava vestido com roupas normais e o cabelo molhado, conseqüência do tal banho gelado no hospital. Ele me olhou de cima em baixo e parou quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Ali meu coração acelerou e todos aqueles pensamentos ansiosos que tive antes sumiram, ele estava ali, ele era meu tudo, meu centro, com ele tudo ficava perfeito e eu era dele.

Edward tinha luxúria no olhar e um sorriso torto enquanto deslizava para cima da cama como um felino pronto para o ataque. Coloquei o livro na cabeceira e continuei sentada esperando seus próximos movimentos. Ele ainda não tinha visto a cinta liga, puxou o laço do meu robe que caiu pelos meus ombros expondo minha roupa de baixo.

- Linda! Disse com os olhos arregalados. – Tão linda e tão minha! E você estava pensando em não me deixar desfrutar disso tudo da maneira correta! Bella, Bella, acho que vou ter que castiga-la por ter me deixado tão duro e longe de você. Disse com a voz rouca pingando a sexo.

(Daniel Merriweather e Adele- música : Water and a flame. Acho essa música com uma batida extremamente sexy apesar da tradução e por isso achei perfeita. Ouvi a vária vezes enquanto escrevia, por favor escutem e me digam. Essa música me inspira!)

Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço, meu ombro, desceu pelo vão entre meus seios, circulou meu umbigo pulando meu centro nervoso mordiscando a parte interna da minha coxa. Minha respiração parou quando ele subiu até minha virilha. – Respira, amor! Não vou de satisfazer ainda! Você vai aprender a não me provocar com mensagens sexys até que eu esteja a cinco minutos de você. A musica se repetia pelo quarto e toda aquela atmosfera mais as provocações do meu marido, só aumentavam minha excitação.

Arrancou minha calcinha, beijou minha barriga e subiu para o meu sutiã. – A meia com a cinta liga e os sapatos altos ficam! Disse beijando meu peito.

Eu já estava virando gelatina, estava tão molhada e quente que acho que seria capaz de gozar só com suas provocações. Eu precisava urgente de sua boca, suas mãos, sua língua... precisava de tudo dele.

Edward levantou e tirou suas roupas. Nu, voltou a me beijar, e se antes eu já estava excitada, agora meu corpo suplicava por ele. – Não me torture mais, Baby! Preciso de você em mim! Ele voltou a dar atenção para os meus seios sugando com mais força enquanto descia sua mão no meio das minhas pernas abrindo as um pouco mais.

- Sempre tão aberta e molhada para mim! Você não sabe como gosto de te ver tão entregue, tão vulnerável. Adoro como controlo seu prazer! Disse subindo beijos pela parte interna da minha coxa.

- Merda, Edward!Olha como estou! Preciso de você aí, AGORA! Gemi.

Ele levou sua língua em volta de meu clitóris e circulou–o lentamente colocando dois dedos em minha abertura começando a me estimular com movimentos de vai e vem. Sua língua ávida me fazia enlouquecer, Ed sugou um pouco mais coordenando seus movimentos aumentando o ritmo. Nesse momento senti uma onda de prazer se aproximando, ele mordia, sugava, beijava e nesse momento senti me derramando em sua boca enquanto gritava seu nome. Ele continuou sugando, prolongando ainda mais meu prazer, depois subiu com beijos pelo meu corpo.

- Prove o quanto você é deliciosa, amor!- disse invadindo minha boca com sua língua. Nosso beijo era uma dança perfeita, bailávamos como dois grandes bailarinos sempre antecipando o movimento um do outro. Nos encaixávamos como um quebra cabeça.

Me afastei para tomar ar e, ainda um pouco tonta de prazer, aproveitei para trocar de posição jogando o de costas na cama. Edward me mordia no pescoço, ombro e depois beijava o que com certeza deixaria marcas. Desci beijando seus lábios, pescoço, abdômen e diferente dele fui direto ao ponto abocanhando seu membro duro que pulsava por atenção.

- Eu não sou má como você, Baby! Não vou te enrolar. Disse começando a suga-lo, Edward deu um gemido e segurou meus cabelos. Beijei a ponta, mordisquei e suguei ainda mais forte sempre o estimulando também com as mãos. Quando aumentei minha sucção Edward me afastou e me pegou no colo.

- Vem comigo, amor, vou te mostrar como venero você enquanto estamos conectamos. Nesse momento ele me levou para a sala de jantar, que tinha duas paredes de espelho, e me deitou como se fosse um delicioso jantar. Minhas pernas foram para o seu ombro.

- Agora, Bella, quero que você não tire os olhos desses espelhos enquanto faço amor com você. Quero que nosso filho saiba que foi gerado com muito amor, e que a mãe dele foi adorada como uma deusa enquanto nos o fazíamos! Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Senti a ponta do seu membro circular meu clitóris antes dele me penetrar lentamente. Edward ficou ali sem se mexer.

- Você vê como é linda? Como é perfeita para mim? Disse e saiu de mim entrando novamente com mais intensidade. Seus movimentos começaram a acelerar e ele nunca tirava os olhos do espelho. A imagem de Edward ali me tomando em cima da mesa de jantar e suas feições me deixavam extasiadas, não achei que seria tão sexy nos observarmos. Perdida em meus pensamentos desviei o olhar do espelho.

- Eu quero você olhando para o espelho, Bella! Quero que toda vez que você olhe para essa mesa lembre se de como te amei aqui em cima, como meu mais precioso banquete. Disse acelerando o movimento.

Suas palavras só aceleraram a onda que se formava. Essa posição, com minhas pernas nos ombros dele, intensificava seus movimentos e eu podia senti-lo mais fundo. O prazer foi me dominando como uma espiral enquanto sentia meu corpo adormecer.

- Edward, não posso mais ... ! Gemi.

- Venha para mim, amor! Quero me derramar em você enquanto te escuto gemer meu nome! Disse com a voz falhando, o que mostrava que ele também estava na borda. O que foi suficiente para que eu gritasse seu nome enquanto meu orgasmo crescia fazendo-o vir logo depois.

Edward ainda dentro de mim beijou cada perna as colocando para baixo e depois se arrastando até minha boca num beijo suave.

- Te amo. – Disse ele, beijando cada pedacinho do meu rosto e saindo de mim. Edward me pegou no colo me levando para o nosso quarto, retirou meus sapatos depois minhas meias e me levou para a banheira.

- Te amo tanto, baby! Disse enquanto deitava no peito de Edward já sentindo o cansaço da noite. Depois disso me deixei levar pelos seus carinhos e dormi ainda ali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: E aí alguém vivo? Adoro a troca de mensagens deles! Deus! Mesa de jantar e espelhos nunca mais serão os mesmos! LOL

Ouviram a música? Eu gosto de trilha em fic e a batida dessa música sempre me passou uma atmosfera sensual.

Gente, prestem muita atenção nas explicações médicas porque elas serão fundamentais para o desenvolvimento da fic.

Quero agradecer aos reviews do primeiro capítulo, fiquei muito feliz! Vocês foram demais!

Agora que tal comentarem? Beijos


	3. Chapter: Decepção

Cap. 3 – Decepção

* * *

><p>NA: Gente este capítulo é fundamental para a continuidade da fic, são informações importantes para serem lembradas no decorrer da história.

**Disclamer**: Essa história me pertence, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Acordei cheia de esperança e um pouco ansiosa para fazer a ultra, já haviam se passado 5 dias desde a primeira tentativa. Durante esse tempo nós transamos praticamente todos os dias seguindo as orientações da Dra. Jane.<p>

Hoje saberei se ovulei ou não e, por isso estou em frente ao meu closet sem saber o que vesti. Só consigo pensar se meu bebê está ou não em meu ventre.

- Tá estudando o seu closet para alguma prova? Disse Edward ao me ver totalmente distraída.

- Hã? Respondi me virando para ele.

- Eu perguntei se você vai fazer prova sobre o que tem no seu closet? Por acaso o grau de loucura da pequena duende está tão alto que ela vai te aplicar uma prova oral sobre como combinar suas roupas? Disse rindo. – Porque da maneira que você olha para ele, só pode ser para estuda-lo. Essa ruguinha na sua testa diz que você está queimando seus neurônios! Disse-me ele entre risos!

- Não! Estava pensando sobre o exame de hoje. Será que já temos nosso pequeno aqui? Falei com a mão em meu ventre.

- Amor, calma! Existe sim a chance, afinal nos trabalhamos intensamente para isso nos últimos dias! Disse com malícia. – Mas você sabe que pode também não ter dado certo.

- Nossa Edward, você está sendo muito pessimista! Falei.

- Não, Amor. Eu só quero que se lembre que assim como podemos ter um sim, também podemos ter um não. E você deve estar preparada para isso! Respondeu sério. – Não quero que sofra, por isso não vá com tanta expectativa. Começamos agora, essa é a primeira tentativa! Se deu certo vai ser maravilhoso, mas se não, vamos continuar tentando. Jane te explicou tudo isso, não lembra?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas quero tanto! É muito ruim esta espera! Falei.

- Bella, vamos ter calma ok? Tudo vai dar certo meu amor! Eu te amo e estou aqui do seu lado sempre. Tudo o que mais quero e vê-la feliz pode parecer que não, mas também estou ansioso, mas me seguro por você. Não vejo a hora de ter uma mini Bella aqui em meus braços! Mas sei que o caminho pode ser um pouco longo e então quero que se lembre disso. –Disse me dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

Mais calma fui ao hospital para o exame.

- Bom dia Sra. Cullen. – disse a secretária.

- Bom dia Jéssica, a Dra. Jane já chegou? Perguntei.

- Sim e está em consulta, mas a senhora é a próxima.

Enquanto esperava minha mente viajava em como seria se eu estivesse grávida. Imaginava uma linda menininha com os cabelos cor de bronze, olhos dourados e aquele sorriso torto igual ao do pai. Uma cópia perfeita dele, mesmo que Edward imagine nosso bebê a minha cara, tenho certeza que será sua cópia. Meu marido é perfeito e quero meu bebê como ele. Imaginava ela me chamando de mãe dizendo que me ama, subindo em minha cama depois de ter um pesadelo ou fazendo bico, como o da tia Alice, me convencendo de alguma coisa.

Foi inevitável não sentir uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto. Tá confesso que essa história toda de engravidar e toda a medicação me deixaram altamente sensível. Sou capaz de chorar até em canal de venda com o cara anunciando um computador de última geração. Como então não chorar pensando em meu bebê? Malditos hormônios. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por Jéssica.

- Sra. Cullen, a senhora já pode entrar. Disse.

- Obrigada! Respondi.

Entrei no consultório e Jane me cumprimentou pedindo para eu trocar de roupa.

- Oi Bella, como vai? Pode trocar de roupa que estou a aguardando na saleta ao lado para fazermos o exame e conversar.

Sai do banheiro e deitei na maca para começarmos. Minhas mãos estavam suando frio e meu coração acelerado. Antes de iniciar Jane resolveu conversar comigo e me explicar algumas coisas.

- Então Bella, namorou muito esses dias? Não tenho encontrado com o Edward pelos corredores do hospital, por acaso você deu uma canseira nele? Disse divertida.

Por ser amiga de Edward, Jane tinha uma forma descontraída nas minhas consultas e liberdade para brincar com meu marido, e como Emmett, não perdia a chance de fazer piada sobre minha vida sexual.

- Primeiro, sim, namorei bastante e segundo não! Meu marido está mais forte do que nunca apesar de toda maratona sexual que nos foi imposta. – Disse rindo.

- Até parece que vocês estavam fazendo um sacrifíiiiicio! Brincou a médica.

- Agora falando sério, vou te explicar o que vai acontecer hoje. Nessa ultra vamos confirmar se você ovulou ou não.

- Como dá para identificar? Perguntei.

- Bom, como falei antes, no ovário existem alguns folículos. Você se lembra?

- Sim. Respondi bem atenta as explicações.

- Para ocorrer à ovulação, esse folículo precisa crescer chegar a um tamanho X para romper e expelir o óvulo na trompa. Acontece que não temos como ver o óvulo em si, o que vemos são os sinais que indicam a ovulação. Quando você fez as primeiras ultras monitoramos o tamanho do seu folículo. Quando ele chegou ao tamanho ideal isso foi uma indicação que iria ovular, ou seja, o folículo se romper. Só para lembrar que o remédio que você está tomando é justamente para fazer seu folículo crescer, estamos induzindo a sua ovulação. Até aqui tudo bem, Bella? Perguntou.

- Sim, mas qual seria o tamanho ideal para ovular? Perguntei.

- A ovulação pode ocorrer a partir de 18 mm de diâmetro médio, mas o ideal é entre 18 e 24. Depois disso ele fica muito grande e pode inflamar virando um pequeno cisto. Mas fique tranquila que nesse segundo caso ele some sozinho. Só para você saber seu folículo estava com 19 quando fizemos o exame. - disse respondendo minha dívida. - Então, depois do período de 6 a 7 dias, que foi quando vocês tentaram, fazemos essa ultra para ver se ocorreu o rompimento.

- E como dá para saber? Perguntei.

- Como te mostrei no último exame, o folículo tem a forma meio arredondada e aparece como uma mancha preta.

- Ah sim, lembro que no meu caso tinham muitos deles. Parecia um queijo suíço! Disse rindo.

- Sim, isso é comum em mulheres com SOP. Agora quando ele rompe, fica parecido com uma estrela, cheio de pontas e com uma áurea branca em volta. Chamamos essa estrutura de corpo lúteo. É assim que detectamos a ovulação. Entendeu?

- Sim, e por acaso você acha que comigo aconteceu? Perguntei ansiosa.

- Bella, eu nem coloquei a mão em você! Calma, não pode ter essa ansiedade toda! Vamos fazer a ultra.

Durante a ultra, Jane me falava tudo que via.

- Bella, agora vamos ver seu ovário em questão. Bom... – Ela começou a falar e parou atenta ao monitor.

As feições dela estavam me deixando mais nervosa e tive um pressentimento que não era boa coisa.

- Olha, o seu folículo não rompeu. Sinto muito, Bella! Mas como te avisei, isso poderia acontecer. Troque de roupa que preciso conversar com você. – disse.

Fui para o banheiro com a cabeça a mil. Estava arrasada, principalmente depois do tom que Jane usou para dizer "preciso conversar com você". Deus! Será que ela vai dizer que não posso engravidar que não tenho jeito, que sou seca? Aiii! Meu coração parece que vai explodir de tão acelerado. Como vou dizer para o Edward que tenho defeito? Será que ele ainda vai me querer? Senti minhas pernas falharem e minha boca seca. Respirei fundo, troquei de roupa e antes de sair dei uma última olhada no espelho. – Você é uma mulher ou um rato, Isabella Marie Cullen? Seja o que for, enfrente de cabeça erguida. Seja corajosa! – dizendo isso sai em direção à sala da Jane.

- Bella, a quantidade de medicação não foi suficiente para você. Eu já tinha te alertado que precisávamos conhecer o seu corpo e que isso poderia acontecer, sendo assim, para o próximo mês, vou aumentar para dois comprimidos por tomada. - Falou.

- Quer dizer que você não vai dizer que sou seca? Que não sou capaz de fazer um mísero folículo romper? Perguntei espantada.

- Como? De onde você tirou tanta asneira? Quando começamos eu disse que você pode engravidar, só que tivesse paciência, pois seria mais complexo que uma mulher normal.

- Ufa!- Senti uma onda de alivio subir pelo meu corpo. – Ao mesmo tempo em que estou decepcionada é bom saber isso. Então aumento a dose e começo um novo ciclo. - falei.

- Sim, você vai fazer tudo igual somente aumentando a dose. Aqui está a receita com as orientações. Agora como amiga preciso pedir que não fique frustrada, tudo vai dar certo. Estamos apenas começando. – Disse. – Te vejo no próximo exame, e qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

Me despedi de Jane e aproveitando que estava no hospital fui até o consultório do Edward. Precisava conversar com ele e contar tudo que aconteceu na consulta. Minha cabeça girava com tanta informação e no meu peito sentia um enorme vazio. Decepção. Era isso que sentia, eu via todos os meus planos desmoronarem. Posso estar sendo dramática, pois só tentei uma vez, mas como ser racional quando o emocional me domina?

Cheguei ao consultório do meu marido e fui logo perguntando a Jéssica por ele. Diga se de passagem Victória, a secretária, era uma senhora casada e já com netos. Óbvio que controlo de perto as mulheres que trabalham direto com meu lindo marido. Ciumenta? Quem não seria com o homem que tenho? Confio plenamente em Edward, mas não confio nessas atrevidas.

Victória me informou que Edward estava fora do consultório verificando alguns pacientes internados e não sabia quando ele voltava. Resolvi ir para casa chafurdar em minha cama com um enorme pote de sorvete. O pior é que hoje, sexta feira, era um daqueles dias de plantão do Ed e então só o veria amanhã de manhã. Meu marido é como uma cura para tudo que sinto, quando estou deprimida me sentindo mal, basta ouvir sua voz que me sinto curada. Era disso que precisava agora, do meu remédio particular, então resolvi mandar uma mensagem para ele.

De: Esposa deprê.

Para: Meu único remédio

_**Amor, n deu certo. Parece que o PUTO do meu folículo n quer cooperar. Estou carente!**_

_**Te amo.**_

Cinco minutos depois recebi a resposta dele.

De: Marido q te ama

Para: Minha gatinha manhosa

_**N fique assim, minha vida! N desistiremos tão fácil. Vc é forte e vamos conseguir. Assim que puder te ligo. Quando chegar beijarei cada pedacinho seu e mostrarei como te amo.**_

Minha respiração falhou, ao ler a mensagem, e não pude evitar as lágrimas caindo. Um tempo depois ouvi meu celular tocar.

- Oi! Era a linda voz do meu marido.

- Hei Baby! Disse derrotada com a voz embargada.

Sei que não deveria deixar Edward saber do meu choro, porque ficaria preocupado e chateado por não poder voltar para casa, mas ele me conhecendo como conhecia logo percebeu.

- Bella! Amor! Não faz isso comigo! Não me deixe aqui preocupado! Você sabe que gostaria de estar aí, mas não posso e odeio a idéia de saber que você está desse jeito e sozinha em casa.

- Te..mos que que come...çaarr de no...vvvooo! -disse soluçando.

- Tudo bem, amor! Sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer. Você não pode ficar assim cada vez que não der certo! Nós vamos conseguir, baby! Te amo e quero ver você bem. Não vou conseguir trabalhar sabendo que está deprimida.

- Vou tentar baby! Mas é muito difícil sem você aqui. - Disse. Ouvir a voz do meu marido trazia um pouco de conforto para o meu coração. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Bastava ouvi-lo que tudo voltava para o seu lugar.

- Agora preciso desligar, estão me chamando na emergência. Não esquece que te amo! Quando chegar vou fazer você esquecer tudo! E vamos treinar mais um pouco! - Disse malicioso.

- Também te amo, não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Disse e desligamos.

Agora era eu e eu pelas próximas 16 horas. Fui para o nosso quarto tomar um banho de banheira para relaxar e acabei pegando no sono. Acordei com meu celular tocando sem parar e corri para atender.

- Quer me matar do coração! Onde você está que não escuta a porra da porta? Abre logo essa porta ou terei que ligar para o Emmett? Disse a anã do mal do outro lado da porta.

- Oi para você também, anã! E já estou indo. Não posso nem tomar um banho em minha própria casa? Disse colocando uma roupa e indo em direção da porta.

Quando abri a porta cinco pares de olhos me olhavam. Alice e seu beicinho, Mary em seu colo. Seth no chão ao lado de J e Rose.

- Ué resolveram me visitar em comboio? É arrastão de cunhadas? Alice nem pense em me levar para o shopping! Disse pegando Mary do colo da minha cunhada.

- Ha ha ha Bella! Tão engraçadinha! Estamos aqui em missão de resgate! Viemos salvar você de chafurdar a noite inteira sozinha! E sim ir ao shopping até que não seria uma má idéia. – Disse Alice.

- Nada de compras por hoje, Ali. – disse Rose. – Viemos para fazer companhia para Bellinha e tira-la da deprê.

Lógico que eu devia desconfiar que depois de falar comigo no celular Edward ligaria para minhas cunhadas para pedir reforço comigo. Era assim que agíamos umas com as outras, sempre que uma precisava as outras estavam lá para socorrer, assim como era entre Edward, Jasper e Emmett.

- Bellinha, viemos para ficar!Vamos beber e falar besteira até cairmos desmaiadas naquela sua king size! Disse Rose. – Hoje é dia de festa do pijama, bebê!

- Peraí, o que vocês disseram para Jas e Emm? Como aceitaram passar a noite sem vocês? Preguntei.

- Eu falei para o Jas que você estava precisando de mim e que passaria a noite aqui! Ele sabe de nossas missões de salvamento uma das outras! Disse Alice.

- E você Rose? Emmett não é tão fácil assim! Perguntei.

- Meu ursão não gostou muito de primeira e fez o beicinho Cullen para mim. Então prometi a ele deixar J na casa de Esme e tirar do armário alguns brinquedinhos impróprios para menores! Disse rindo.

- Rose! Gritei. – Não me interessa que tipo de jogo você e Emmett andam jogando!

- Bellinha, até parece que não faz essas coisas! Quem é que passou praticamente a última semana dando feito uma louca? Falou Rose.

- Rose! Tem criança na sala! Disse com minhas bochechas vermelhas.

- Tá bom Madre Theresa! Agora vamos para cozinha fazer umas Marguerittas. - Disse uma muito empolgada Alice indo para cozinha com Rose.

As crianças ficaram na sala vendo filme, elas já estavam acostumadas. Enquanto as meninas preparavam as bebidas fiquei na sala observando meus sobrinhos esparramados em meu sofá. Não via a hora de adicionar mais um Cullen naquela cena. De repente Seth se levantou e veio para perto de mim pedindo colo. Ele já está com quase 3 anos e é muito agarrado comigo, fala tudo muito bem é um falante como a mãe, também sendo filho de Alice deveriam praticamente nascer falando!

- Dinda Bê, eu amo você! Disse colocando sua mãozinha gordinha no meu rosto.

- Eu também querido! – E lá estava eu chorando de novo! Deus, assim acho que não vou ter lágrimas nem até o final do mês!

- Não chola dinda! Tá dodói? Eu to aqui e sou seu amigo!

- Não querido, estou chorando de alegria pelo que você falou! E você é o melhor! Pode deixar que a dinda vai para de chorar.

- Dinda, eu sou seu mais glande amigo de todos? Disse animado.

- Sim! Mas sua irmã e J não podem saber. – disse falando baixo.

- Mas seu bebê vai ser seu mais glande amigo que eu? Perguntou meio triste.

- Por que você tá perguntando isso?

- Mamãe falô que voxe vai tê bebê.

- Sim, mas a dinda não tem ainda um bebê aqui. – Disse mostrando minha barriga.

- É mas ela falô que mamães é melhores amigo dos seus filhinhos. E o bebê da dinda é seu filhinho! Falou.

- OH, querido! Claro que não, quando a dinda tiver um bebê ele será meu melhor amigo junto com você, Mary e J. Não vou te amar menos por isso e você já esqueceu o que a dinda te explicou? Eu sou quase sua mamãe também, quando Alice não está sou eu quem toma conta de você, como uma mãe.

- Ah! Voxê sabe que papai me deu um caminhão? Disse pulando do meu colo.

Pronto, aquele momento de dúvidas já tinha passado e agora ele me descrevia com detalhes seu brinquedo novo. Às vezes acho que Set. é muito maduro para a idade dele, custo acreditar no que ele falou. Não sei como ele chegou a toda essa conclusão. Então ouvi Rose gritando

- Ou chega! Margarittas!

Demos jantar para as crianças e colocamos todas para dormirem no quarto de hóspedes. E fomos para o meu quarto.

- Bom agora a diversão vai começar! – Disse Alice dando pulinhos na minha cama como se tivesse a idade de Mary.

- Alice, as vezes acho que Seth é mais velho que você! Disse rindo.

- Enche logo esses copos, Alice! E vamos começar a falar besteira! Disse Rose.

Claro que ia sobrar para mim, era meu momento de ficar na berlinda e elas não iriam perdoar ainda mais sabendo como fico sem graça dividindo detalhes da minha vida sexual.

- Vamos Bellinha conte-nos tudo, ou achou que iria escapar de contar como foi sua semana regada a muito sexo com o deus do meu cunhado. Quero todos os detalhes. – Disse Rose, que assim como Emmett não me poupava.

- Mesmo sendo meu irmão e sabendo que vocês são uns pervertidos ainda quero saber, afinal foi para procriação. – Disse Alice rindo.

- Tô ferrada! Disse colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

Mas depois de muitos copos de Margaritta e duas cunhadas loucas ao meu lado é claro que conseguiram arrancar tudo de mim. Conversamos até de madrugada quando dormimos juntas em minha cama. Rose e Alice estavam tão bêbadas que se recusaram a sair da minha cama.

Acordamos com o sol batendo na cama, já deviam ser umas 11 horas. Achei estranho as crianças estarem quietas se acordavam bem mais cedo, foi quando em meu foco de visão vi meu lindo gostoso e sexy marido parado na porta. Não consegui pensar em mais nada a não ser em expulsar minhas cunhadas e rolar na cama com ele, mas de repente minha visão abriu mais um pouco e pude ver Emmett e Jasper nos olhando da porta. Todos sorriam e Emmett tinha aquele olhar safado para mim. Logo cutuquei Alice e Rose que levaram um susto. Era uma cena bem engraçada. Eu estava no meio com as pernas de Alice por cima da minha e os braços de Rose em minha volta.

- Tst tst tst Rose , eu dormindo sozinho enquanto você pegava minha irmã e minha cunhada! E na cama do Ed! – Disse Emm fingindo estar bravo. – Se você estava insatisfeita ou queria variar era melhor te me falado, ursinha!

- Oh, ursão! *Estar de dieta significa que não posso olhar o cardápio? – Disse Rose dando uma piscadela para Emm entrando na sua brincadeira e todos começamos a rir.

Fomos tomar café todos juntos respondendo ao inquérito dos maridos sobre nossa noite. Edward sentou do meu lado e nem por um minuto tirou suas mãos de mim subindo e descendo as pelas minhas coxas, provocando a todo momento me deixando entender como eu seria consolada. Foi uma boa maneira de começar o sábado! Rose e Alice realmente sabem como me animar.

* Essa frase é da fic Victims of Love da Mirela Paes. Como amei a frase resolvi usá la, porque achei que se encaixa bem ao contexto. Fica ai o crédito.

* * *

><p>E aí meninas, gostaram? Eu amo a conversa da Bella com o Seth, é uma homenagem a minha sobrinha que um dia me fez a mesma pergunta.<p>

Notei que tem bastante gente com a fic em alerta mas pouco review, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam é muito importante. Responderei a todos incluindo um spoiler do extra com Pov do Edward. Para aquelas que não tem conta no FF me mandem seus e-mails que mando a resposta por eles.

O extra do Ed vai sair antes da postagem de quinta, mas não antes do Natal. Então quero agradecer a todas as minhas leitoras, aos comentários e elogios porque essa fic é tem um peso muito importante para mim. Agradecer a minha beta Alais, que se não fosse ela o capítulo estaria atrasado. (http: / www . fanfiction .net / ~ alaismswan – tirem os espaços) Ela também beta outras histórias, além de se autora e da muitas dicas sobre fic.

Um Feliz Natal para todas e nos vemos antes do Ano Novo! Bjs

Agora quero meu presentinho de Natal: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter extra: POV de Edward

Cap. Extra – Também tenho meus medos e inseguranças

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** POV de Edward depois do telefonema para Bella no cap. 3.

**Disclamer**: Essa história pertence a mim, os personagens a tia Steph.

* * *

><p>Ouvir Bella chorosa ao telefone e totalmente entregue cortava meu coração. Por isso fiz a única coisa que poderia agora, ligar para a duende para fazer um SOS Bella.<p>

- Duende? Disse.

- O que é Edward, não sabe que odeio quando me chama assim? Falou irritada.

- Boa tarde para você também e... Sabe que te amo não sabe?

- Anda Ed o que quer? Falou sem paciência.

- Bella está meio deprê depois que voltou do exame e a médica disse que não deu certo. Já conversei com ela explicando que vamos continuar tentando, mas ela ficou muito triste. - Falei derrotado. - E como estou de plantão e só volto para casa amanhã de manhã, queria saber se você podia ir lá dá uma força para ela.

- Claro Edward. Você sabe que Bella é uma irmã para mim e não gosto de vê-la assim. Chamarei a Rose e levaremos as crianças para anima-la um pouco. Vamos ter uma festa do pijama! Talvez até façamos umas comprinhas! Disse animada.

- Obrigada Lice, mas duvido que Bella queira sair de casa. Apesar de ser uma duende irritante você é a melhor irmã do mundo.

- Ai seu chato, faço isso por ela não por você! E a única coisinha irritante aqui é você, mas Ed?

- Sim, Lice.

-Também te amo! Beijos. – Dizendo isso desligou na minha cara, mas eu sabia que agora Bella ficaria bem até eu chegar.

Toda essa situação estava mexendo muito com Bella e comigo também. Quando conversamos sobre filhos e vi como ela ficou eu também fiquei preocupado e por isso sugeri buscar um médico. Não nos preveníamos há um ano e meio e como médico, mesmo não sendo minha área, sabia que já era tempo demais. Quando nos casamos queria ter filhos logo, mas foi Bella que pediu para esperar porque ainda estava na faculdade e não queria dividir seu tempo. Ela queria ser mãe em tempo integral e na época não seria assim. Agora via todo o seu sofrimento e ansiedade para ser mãe. Cada vez que brincava com nossos sobrinhos ou quando via alguma criança na rua seus olhos brilhavam com aquele ar maternal. É impressionante como ela tem jeito com criança e como elas a adoram, não sei como ela não leciona no Jardim de infância.

Tenho que ser forte, mas a verdade é que tenho tantos medos e inseguranças quanto Bella. É difícil para eu ter que esconder esses sentimentos para não deixa-la mais nervosa. Lembro quando fui atrás de um médico para ela. Jane tinha sido minha colega de faculdade e trabalhava no mesmo hospital que eu. Ela se especializou em reprodução humana e é uma das melhores da cidade. Entrei em contato com ela e disse que Bella precisava de uma consulta explicando a por alto a situação. Ela me pediu calma e marcou a consulta para minha esposa, mesmo com a agenda cheia.

Muitas dúvidas passavam pela minha cabeça e quando Bella chegou em casa com o pedido do espermograma eu quase pirei. E se fosse eu o problema? Como encarar minha mulher? Como faríamos? Ela ainda iria me querer ou me largaria? Todo esse questionamento junto com o meu lado machista me fez pirar quando ouvi Bella falar do exame, mas depois pensei com calma e aceitei. Lógico que ainda com receio de fazer. É difícil para um homem ser questionado pela sua virilidade, desde que o mundo é mundo somos criados como os reprodutores e entre os Cullen não era diferente, somos machões mesmo. É antiquado, eu sei, mas está no meu sangue na minha criação. Fiquei muito tenso quando fomos para o laboratório, tinha medo de virar chacota entre os médicos se eles descobrissem o que eu tinha ido fazer e assim tentava me esconder. Não agüentaria piadinhas e indiretas comigo, mas no final acabou dando tudo certo. Lógico que a ajudinha da Bella e também o que fizemos dentro da sala de exames trouxe outro significado para mim. Sai de lá, sim, me sentindo o tal!

Os dias foram passando e finalmente tinha chegado o dia de começarmos a tentar. Claro que minha mulher safada como é não deixou de me provocar por mensagens. Eu quase larguei minha paciente no meio da consulta quando recebi as insinuações de Bella. Ela sabia como me deixar aceso. Quando pude tomei um banho e corri para casa já imaginando tudo que faria com ela, iria devolver toda a provocação. Quando cheguei e a encontrei linda em nossa cama e a única coisa que passava em minha mente era possuir aquela mulher, foi o que fiz.

No dias a seguir transamos como loucos, não que fosse algum sacrifício, mas a carga emocional era muito maior e em meus pensamentos só viam as inseguranças se íamos conseguir. No dia do exame meu coração batia acelerado na expectativa, mas ao ver Bella perdida em pensamentos olhando para o closet vi que precisava agir com cautela. Não podia demonstrar para ela que eu também estava tão nervoso e decidi brincar um pouco para distraí-la.

Ás vezes pareço um pouco negativo quanto ao tratamento, mas na verdade é porque tento passar para a Bella todas as possibilidades, tanto do sim quanto do não para acalmá-la. Mas acho que faço isso para mim. Agora mesmo depois de desligar o telefone com Alice me vejo parado em frente ao consultório da Jane. Preciso conversar com ela e tirar todas as minhas dúvidas. É difícil pensar como médico quando lidamos com um problema com alguém tão próximo, o lado emocional da coisa não deixa o lado técnico reagir corretamente.

- Dr. Cullen, boa tarde! O que o senhor faz por aqui? – Disse Jéssica, secretária de Jane.

- Oi Jéssica, por acaso a Dra. Jane está na sala dela? Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com ela. - falei.

- Sim, acabou de sair um paciente. Vou anuncia-lo.

Logo em seguida entrei no consultório de Jane. Tínhamos uma amizade boa estudamos juntos, e agora trabalhando no mesmo lugar, era inevitável não nos relacionarmos bem.

- Oi Edward, a que tenho a honra da visita? – disse brincalhona.

- Oi Jane, você tem um tempinho? Gostaria de conversar com você sobre o tratamento da Bella.

- Claro, senta. Mas pela sua cara acho que não foi só ela que ficou decepcionada com o resultado da ultra.

- É tem razão. Eu preciso conversar com alguém e nada melhor que você que é a médica dela. Eu estou muito inseguro com o tratamento, é normal não ter rompido o folículo? Não tem um método mais eficaz para ela ovular ou talvez partirmos logo para algo mais radical como fertilização em vitro?

- Edward, você está muito nervoso. Vamos com calma, vou te explicar tudo.

- Tenho medo que Bella não possa engravidar isso seria demais para ela e eu não sei como eu lidaria com a situação. O sonho de ter um bebê é tão forte em mim quanto é para Bella, tento esconder um pouco isso para poder segurar as inseguranças dela, mas me sinto um fracasso diante de tudo. – desabafei.

- Edward, sei que é difícil enxergar, mas como médico sabe que tecnicamente a Bella não tem diagnóstico de esterilidade, já como marido é normal que não veja isso e fique inseguro. Essa foi a primeira tentativa e mesmo não dando certo Bella se saiu muito bem. Tem mulheres que só conseguem que o folículo cresça depois de várias dosagens da medicação, Bella já conseguiu esse resultado na primeira tentativa.

- Então porque ela não ovulou?

- Não tenho como afirmar, é difícil saber o que interferiu, mas podemos ajudar para que na próxima ela consiga. Mudei um pouco a dinâmica do tratamento para vermos como seu corpo vai reagir. Não fique ansioso e não tenha medo, Bella vai engravidar.

- E quanto a fertilização? Não podíamos ir direto para esse passo?

- No momento ela não tem indicação. Primeiro precisamos tentar a indução é se depois de seis ciclos ovulatórios ela não engravidar, ai sim, podemos pensar em outros métodos. Mas tenho certeza que não vamos chegar a isso. Edward gostaria de te dizer uma coisa que deixei passar para Bella. Por estarmos estimulando seus folículos as chances de uma gravidez múltipla é grande. Então fique calminho, que quem sabe ao invés de um bebê, Bella não te dá gêmeos? –Disse divertida.

- É eu tinha essa desconfiança, mas não quis falar para Bella para deixa-la com mais expectativas. – Confessei. – Jane, obrigado. Foi bom conversar com você, tenho mais força agora para encarar o que vier. E por favor, não comente com Bella que tivemos essa conversa, não quero passar meus medos para ela.

- Claro, o machão não pode deixar a mulher saber que chegou no meu consultório como um maricas com o rabinho entre as pernas com mais temores que ela e só faltou abrir o berreiro! – disse gargalhando.

- Me erra, Jane! Disse.

Depois de conversar com Jane sai mais aliviado e me senti forte para dar apoio a minha linda esposa. Agora era esperar terminar o plantão e ir ao encontro de Bella sem medos e inseguranças.

* * *

><p>E aí como foram de Natal? Bom o meu foi ótimo apesar de ter sido na minha casa. Imaginem arrumar uma ceia para 15 pessoas! Por isso não postarei o cap. 4 essa semana, mas não poderia deixar vocês sem nada e coloquei esse extra.<p>

Obrigada pelos reviews, ainda são poucos pelo número de gente que tem a fic em alerta, mas mesmo assim me alegram.

Raisa e Lorena, obrigada pelo reviews de vocês. Me mandem seus e-mails para que eu possa respondê-las. E Lorena, fique tranqüila que eles vão ter bebê sim.

Desejo à todas uma excelente passagem de ano e que 2012 seja maravilhoso para todas.

Mil beijos e para não perder o hábito: comentem!


	5. Chapter: Do you wanna touch me there?

**Cap. 4 – Do you wanna touch me there?**

* * *

><p>Música do capítulo: Do you wanna touch me there (Joan Jett)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Depois de acordar melhor no sábado e receber um tratamento vip do meu marido, decidi que precisava mudar minhas atitudes quanto ao tratamento. Não iria me entregar dessa maneira. Edward conversou muito comigo e foram suas palavras que me trouxeram a vida novamente.

**Flash back**

_Tínhamos acabado de fazer amor , nossos corpos suados envolvidos um no outro. Tinha sido maravilhoso, realmente Ed sabe como me fazer esquecer do mundo e pensar só em nós. Ainda não havíamos conversado sobre o dia anterior, já estava levantando da cama quando ele me puxou de volta. _

_- Ainda precisamos conversar mocinha! Não gostei nada de como reagiu ontem._

_Voltei para cama deitando no peito do meu marido enquanto ele fazia carinho em minhas costas._

_- Desculpa baby. Não consigo controlar, eu estava cheia de esperança que ia dar certo. –disse meio chorosa._

_- Bella, sei que é difícil controlar esses sentimentos, mas você não pode ficar assim cada vez que voltar de uma ultra que não deu certo. Está complicado para mim. - Falou._

_- Desculpa de novo Ed. Não queria te deixar chateado._

_- Não é isso meu amor, você acha que eu também não estou ansioso? É complicado por eu não saber como te ajudar, não sei o que fazer cada vez que você voltar triste assim. Fiquei muito preocupado ontem e por isso liguei para Alice. Me sinto impotente te vendo assim. - Disse virando meu rosto para ele e olhando meu no fundo dos meus olhos._

_- Anjo, nós vamos ter nosso bebê, é uma questão de tempo. Você é capaz! Você não pode transformar um desejo em obsessão. A ciência está do nosso lado, se não for por esse tratamento ainda existem vários outros para trazermos nosso filho ao mundo._

_- Eu sei, mas é como se eu quisesse muito pegar uma coisa e quando minha mão está chegando perto essa coisa pudesse se afastar. É esse adiamento que me faz mal. Mas vou tentar. Obrigado por ser tão paciente comigo, baby! Te amo._

_- Não há de que! – Disse brincalhão beijando a ponta do meu nariz. – E também te_ _amo!_

**Fim do Flash back**

-xxx-

Os dias foram passando e já já começaria tudo de novo. Desde a conversa com meu marido resolvi tentar encarar melhor a situação e não ficar tão angustiada. Claro que no fundo ainda me sentia triste e sensível quando o assunto era bebê, mas guardava para mim a fim de não deixar Ed chateado. Também resolvi que poderia me informar mais sobre o assunto e quem sabe conseguir uma ajuda extra. Então comecei a buscar na internet informações que pudessem me dar uma força na próxima tentativa. Mexia no computador quando Edward falou:

- Amor o que você está fazendo?

- Algumas pesquisas sobre gravidez. – disse meio sem jeito, não queria que Edward imaginasse que eu estava obsessiva com o assunto.

- Bella, cuidado com o que lê, não vai se tornar uma louca. Tudo bem pesquisar, mas assimile as informações com cautela, ok?- Disse meu lindo marido da porta do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Gotículas de água escorriam pelo seu abdome indo em direção do paraíso. Por um instante perdi os sentidos e esqueci o que procurava no Google.

- Ah, claro gravidez! Disse para mim mesma quando recuperei os sentidos. Coloquei na busca: Dicas para engravidar que os médicos não falam, depois iria procurar truques para ajudar e etc. Achei que seria um bom começo. Mesmo que tudo não tivesse haver com o meu caso ainda sim era válido, afinal qualquer ajuda é válida e mal não iria fazer. Nesse meio tempo Edward saiu do closet vestido e se aproximou me beijando.

- Estou indo para o hospital, amor. Qualquer coisa me liga. – disse saindo do quarto.

Quando a página abriu notei diversos links diferentes e resolvi clicar em um. O site tinha dicas para engravidar e resolvi anotar as mais importantes. Abri minha agenda e comecei a escrever:

_Dica um: Fogo Nele._ – Tá, como se meu marido já não tivesse fogo suficiente, mas não custa saber. – Pensei.

_Se a mulher deixar o seu marido muito excitado antes da relação, fará com que ele ejacule com maior intensidade, aumentando assim, o volume do esperma._ – Meu Deus, mais? Vai parar na minha garganta!

_Dica dois: Segura. _

_A mulher deve procurar não fazer limpeza vaginal e nem urinar logo após o ato, pois isso diminui a quantidade de esperma em sua vagina._ – Primeiro Ed vai se derramar em mim como um Tsunami e depois tenho que ficar toda babada. Legal!

_Dica três: Tá quente._

_As relações devem ser feitas de preferência, no momento em que a temperatura corporal estiver mais alta. Nesse período ela costuma elevar até dois graus, para isso você deve medir a temperatura em vários momentos mantendo sempre os mesmos horários. _

Depois de ter anotado tudo resolvi ir mais afundo na pesquisa e procurei por melhores posições sexuais para engravidar. Tinha muita coisa interessante e de novo comecei a anotar as que me chamaram mais atenção.

_Posições favoráveis _escrevi no título.

_Papai e mamãe- Indicada porque permite uma penetração mais profunda. Colocando os espermatozóides mais perto da abertura do colo do útero._ – Confesso que não é a nossa posição favorita.

_Penetração por trás_. – Agora está ficando animado!Essa está no alto do Top 5.

_Com a mulher deitada de lado ou de quatro estilo cachorrinho. Nessa posição, os espermatozóides também são depositados perto do colo do útero._

Depois tinha ainda umas observações como: colocar um travesseiro em baixo do quadril da mulher durante a transa, esperar uns 10 minutos para levantar ou ainda ficar na posição de ponte para que a gravidade ajude os espermatozóides a "nadarem" em direção ao colo do útero. Não sei por que, mas de repente imaginei os Edzinhos nadando e a Doly* cantando para incentivá-los. - Continue a nadar, continue a nadar...

_*Doly é a peixinha do filme Procurando Nemo e ela canta essa musiquinha no filme. (N/A: eu amo esse filme e ela, e foi inevitável não imaginar isso! Rsrsrsrs!)_

Fui tirada da pesquisa pelo meu celular que começou a tocar sem parar, olhei no visor e a foto da minha cunhada com aquele beicinho matador apareceu.

- Oi Ali. – Falei.

- Oi Bellinha, tudo bem? Eu e Rose estamos passando aí para almoçarmos no shopping, te pego às 13.

- Calma duende! Você não espera eu responder!

- Porque não, não é uma opção! – Falou Alice com uma voz que tenho certeza que estava fazendo aquele beiço maldito. Se meu bebê herdar isso dela, estou perdida!

- Ok não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. É muito chato ficar de férias com Edward trabalhando. – Falei.

- Quero bom almoço e compras! Até! – Disse com seus gritinhos animados.

- Mas vou no meu carro, assim se você começar a enlouquecer eu fujo. Beijos.

Demos tchau e fui me arrumar. Desde aquele fim de semana da minha recaída, Alice e Rose, fazem tudo para levar meu astral. Elas estão quase como duas babás, se Edward está trabalhando elas arrumam uma desculpa para me encontrarem ou ligarem o dia todo. Vai ver meu marido colocou esse trabalho extra nas costas da irmã e cunhada.

Passamos à tarde no shopping e no final do dia Edward e os rapazes vieram nos encontrar. Foi realmente uma tarde ótima até me rendi a umas comprinhas. É sempre assim, fico com medo da minha cunhada e no final ela tem é razão!

-XXXX-

Os dias foram passando e novamente estava no consultório da Dra. Jane para a ultra. Dessa vez vai ser diferente, pois vou aproveitar as dicas que anotei. Não que elas sejam fundamentais para romper o folículo, mas se romper darei uma ajuda extra. Jane falou que estava no período fértil e que era hora de começar tudo de novo. Resolvi que hoje colocaria em prática alguma das dicas que anotei, e a primeira seria a Fogo Nele. Como meu marido está de plantão, meu plano era ir ao encontro dele no hospital. Claro que eu poderia esperar até amanhã, mas não vou quero todas as chances. Sei que ele não vai me negar, além de ser um pervertido ele não sabe dizer não para mim.

Liguei para Victória para saber como estava a agenda do Ed antes de começar o seu plantão e saber o horário do último paciente. Fui ao salão me depilar e depois para casa me arrumar. Como de hábito passaria alguns sms para o Ed só que dessa vez enviaria algumas fotos para provocá-lo mais. Decidi também que não ligar para contar da ultra, usaria o elemento surpresa. Tomei um banho demorado e fui vestir minha lingerie nova, um corpete azul todo de renda e com uma fita trançada em toda a parte de trás e uma calcinha minúscula fazendo par com a parte de cima. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e tirei algumas fotos para mandar para o Ed.

O tempo estava um pouco frio e coloquei somente um sobretudo preto com minhas botas de cano longo, me sentia igual aquelas mulheres fatais de filme. Já pronta comecei a mandar sms para o meu marido.

**De: Esposa Gostosa**

**Para: Dr. Sexy**

**Emergência médica! Período Fértil! Preciso de uma consulta!**

Peguei minha bolsa as chaves do carro e fui em direção ao hospital. Durante esse tempo meu celular apitou avisando que tinha mensagem, já sabia de quem era.

**De: Dr. Louco por vc**

**Para: Paciente Delícia**

**Estou em consulta. Como fazer se estou de plantão? Te amo.**

Após ler pensei se ele iria entender a minha intenção e resolvi mandar a segunda.

**De: Paciente cheia de tesão **

**Para: Big doctor or Doctor Big?**

**Vou te visitar, não posso esperar até amanhã. Estou louca para ter vc dentro de mim. Tb te amo.**

Não demorou muito para eu receber resposta.

**De: Doctor very Big**

**Para: Paciente Perversa**

**Vc é louca! Preciso prestar atenção à consulta, mas não sei dizer n p vc.**

Sorri confirmando o que eu já sabia, Edward iria me ter em sua sala do hospital. Resolvi que estava na hora de mandar a primeira foto.

**De: Paciente Tarada**

**Para: Dr. very Big**

**Aí vai uma fotinha para te animar. Quero vc bem duro quando eu chegar.**

Anexei uma foto minha com o conjunto azul e mandei. Queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a reação do meu marido. Sei que não é certo atrapalhar o trabalho dele, mas só de imaginar o desespero dele para se segurar na frente da paciente eu já me divertia. Claro que antes me informei para saber se teria problema essa minha brincadeira. Victória me disse que a paciente era uma senhora de 71 anos, que ia ao consultório quase toda semana para perguntar alguma coisa e conversar sobre sua vida. Deve ser daquelas carentes que precisam de atenção. Eu estava fazendo um favor para o Ed tirando- o do tédio que devia estar à consulta. Novamente meu celular tocou.

**De: Dr. Explodindo**

**Para: Paciente Carrasca**

**PQP, Bella! Como prestar atenção na Sra. Stanley c vc mandando isso? Nesse momento não posso nem levantar da cadeira!**

Eu ria vendo meu plano dando certo. Combinei com Victória que quando a paciente saísse do consultório ela me ligaria para que eu fosse para lá. Cheguei no hospital e fiquei no estacionamento esperando pela ligação. Claro, continuei com as mensagens.

**De: Paciente Encharcada**

**Para: Dr. Pau Gostoso **

**Estou quase aí. Estou encharcada pensando no que vou fazer com vc. Estou louca para beijar a ponta do Doutorzinho.**

Estava quase na hora do tiro de misericórdia. Tenho certeza que depois da próxima mensagem ele vai acabar com a consulta rapidinho. Meu celular vibrou com a resposta do Edward.

**De: Dr. Enlouquecido**

**Para: Paciente provocadora.**

**Vc quer a minha morte? Estou a ponto de chutar a bunda da Sra. Stanley para fora do consultório. Quando vc chegar, vou te chupar até a última gota!**

Era agora, a cartada final. Depois dessa tenho certeza que meu marido não iria agüentar.

**De: Esposa Lisinha**

**Para: Doutorzinho**

**Do you wanna touch me there?**

Anexei a foto com a minha depilação, totalmente sem pelo como ele gosta. Agora era só esperar Victória me ligar.

-XXX-

POV Edward.

Estava no meio de uma consulta quando meu celular vibrou avisando que tinha mensagem da Bella. Já estava achando estranho ela ter vindo fazer a ultra e não ter me procurado ou avisado do resultado. Será que tinha dado errado e ela não quis ligar por estar chateada? Pedi a senhora Stanley que fosse até a maca para medir sua pressão e aproveitei para ver a mensagem.

**De: Esposa Gostosa**

**Para: Dr. Sexy**

**Emergência médica! Período fértil! Preciso de uma consulta.**

Tá explicado, a danada queria me surpreender. Droga, logo hoje que estou de plantão!

- Dr. Cullen o senhor não vai medir minha pressão? – Disse a Sra. Stanley.

- Ah sim! Um momento que vou pegar o aparelho. – Falei enquanto digitava uma resposta para Bella.

**De: Dr. Louco por vc**

**Para: Paciente Delícia**

**Estou em consulta. Como fazer se estou de plantão? Te amo.**

Enviei e fui continuar o atendimento, tinha certeza que não iria para por aí, minha esposa é muito ardilosa.

- Doutor, o senhor acha que está tudo bem comigo? Minha filha acha que estou tomando muito remédio, por falar em remédio, minha vizinha está tomando um ótimo e que queria saber se posso tomar também. Dá para o senhor mudar o meu e minha diabetes? – Dizia Sra. Stanley, sem ao menos respirar.

Ela falava sem parar no meu ouvido. Sabe aquelas pessoas idosas carentes? Muitas vão constantemente ao médico para terem um pouco de atenção, inventam qualquer coisa para se consultarem. Com a Sra. Stanley não era diferente, quando chegava falava sem parar me contando a vida dela toda. Meu trabalho era feito durante uns 30 a 40 minutos e a outra uma hora era dela só falando no meu ouvido. Depois que ela ia embora eu me sentia exausto.

- Sra. Stanley a pressão da senhora está ótima. Não precisamos mudar nada no seu tratamento e remédio não é como um doce que porque sua vizinha gostou a senhora tem que deixar que quando necessário eu mudo sua medicação, agora volte para minha mesa para terminarmos o atendimento. – Disse.

Eu já tinha sentindo meu celular vibrar avisando de nova mensagem e resolvi ver.

**De: Paciente Cheia de Tesão**

**Para: Big Doctor or Doctor Big?**

**Vou te visitar, não posso esperar até amanhã. Estou louca para ter vc dentro de mim. Tb te amo.**

Puta merda! A doida estava vindo para o hospital! Claro que não me espanta, nos já fizemos isso antes. Ainda bem que essa era minha última consulta antes de começar meu plantão. Não agüentei e respondi.

**De: Doctor very Big**

**Para: Paciente Perversa**

**Vc é louca! Preciso prestar atenção a consulta, mas não sei dizer n p vc.**

- Doutor? A Senhora Stanley me chamou.

- Sim Sra. Stanley. – Falei.

- O que o senhor vai me receitar?- Perguntou.

- Bom vamos manter a medicação, mas vou passar mais algumas orientações para a senhora.

Nesse momento meu membro já dava sinal de vida, pensar em possuir Bella em meu consultório era muito excitante. Mas o que me impedia de sentir o incômodo no meio das minhas pernas era a voz da senhora a minha frente querendo saber se perderia o dedo por gangrena.

- Dr. Cullen, o senhor acha que posso perder o dedinho por causa da diabetes?

- Sra. Stanley – falei paciente- uma topada não é o suficiente para que o dedo da senhora precise ser amputado, o máximo que vai ter é esse roxo por alguns dias. – Falei.

Senhor , como me livrar dela? Deixei que ela falasse e resolvi ver a próxima mensagem.

**De: Paciente Tarada**

**Para: Dr. very Big**

**Aí vai uma fotinha para te animar. Quero vc bem duro quando eu chegar.**

Céus, o que viria agora? Enquanto a foto abria resolvi tomar um pouco de água. De vez em quando eu balançava a cabeça para que a senhora Stanley achasse que eu a estava ouvindo. A foto abriu no mesmo momento em que eu tomava um bom gole da água. Quando vi a foto, minha mulher naquela minúscula calcinha, meu pau se contorceu em minha calça e joguei a água longe engasgando.

- Dr. Cullen o senhor está bem? – A senhora disse já se levantando para me ajudar.

- Não! Quero dizer, não precisa se levantar estou bem! – falei nervoso.

Como deixar uma senhora de 71 anos chegar perto do seu cardiologista com o pau totalmente duro? No mínimo ela vai me achar um doente tarado em vovozinha.

-Obrigada senhora Stanley, já estou bem. Apenas me engasguei um pouco com a água.

- Ah que bom, mas como eu dizia... – ela falou e eu já não ouvia mais nada.

A voz da minha paciente começou a ficar longe e a única coisa em que eu me concentrava era na lingerie da minha mulher. Disfarcei e mandei uma nova mensagem para ela.

**De: Dr. Explodindo**

**Para: Paciente Carrasca**

**PQP, Bella! Como prestar atenção na Sra. Stanley c vc mandando isso? Nesse momento não posso nem levantar da cadeira!**

Não tinha jeito quanto mais eu desejava que a consulta terminasse mais a velhinha falava e eu fazendo cara de paisagem sem encontrar uma posição confortável em minha cadeira.

- Blá blá blá blá...

Era assim que eu ouvia a senhora Stanley falar quando meu celular vibrou. Senhor essa mulher será a minha morte!

**De: Paciente Encharcada**

**Para: Dr. Pau Gostoso **

**Estou quase aí. Estou encharcada pensando no que vou fazer com vc. Estou louca para beijar a ponta do Doutorzinho.**

Ao ler o sms minha respiração falhou e achei que teria um derrame ali mesmo. Quanto mais duro eu ficava mais eu me remexia na cadeira e a velha nem percebia. Digitei outra resposta para Bella.

**De: Dr. Enlouquecido**

**Para: Paciente provocadora.**

**Vc quer a minha morte? Estou a ponto de chutar a bunda da Sra. Stanley para fora do consultório. Quando vc chegar, vou te chupar até a última gota!**

Pronto, agora como tirar a Sra. Stanley da sala e acompanhá-la até a porta? Comecei a bolar um plano, colocaria os livros da mesa em minha frente para poder levantar depois fecharia o jaleco e ia até a porta... não ia conseguir fechá-lo. Enquanto pensava senti aquela vibração que seria talvez a minha morte. Assim Bella não ia ter pai para o filho dela!

**De: Esposa Lisinha**

**Para: Doutorzinho**

**Do you wanna touch me there?**

Vi que tinha outra foto. Céus, o que será que vinha agora? Claro que não só queria como iria tocá-la. Quando a foto abriu arregalei meus olhos e minha respiração parou. Era Bella toda depilada, lisa do jeito que meu pau gosta. Foi a gota d'água, tentei me segurar na cadeira mas foi demais me desequilibrei caindo debaixo da minha mesa sentindo uma puta dor nas bolas.

- Oh, Dr. Cullen! – A senhora Stanley exclamou.

- Desculpa, me desequilibrei . Mas tá tudo bem!- Disse tentando disfarçar minha situação.

- É doutor, vejo que o senhor não está nada bem hoje. Acho melhor acabarmos por aqui, espero que na próxima consulta o senhor esteja melhor. – Dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi embora enquanto tentava me recompor.

-XXXX-

**POV Bella**

Depois de receber a ligação de Victória fui em direção ao consultório do meu marido. Ao chegar nem bati na porta, simplesmente entrei devagar trancando a em seguida. Ed estava com as mãos no cabelo desalinhando-os sem parar, quando seus olhos encontraram com os meus estavam vermelhos de tanta luxúria. Ele nada falou, levantou e veio caminhando em minha direção. Minhas pernas bambearam e meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca em antecipação ao que iria acontecer. Conheço esse olhar do meu marido e sei que hoje nada seria delicado. Ed me puxou pelos braços chocando nossos corpos.

- NUNCA. MAIS. FAÇA. ISSO. COMIGO. SUA. PROVOCADORAZINHA! Sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz pingando a sexo selvagem.- Eu não serei nem um pouco delicado. – Disse invadindo com fúria a minha boca.

Amei isso! Meu corpo já estava feito gelatina só com suas palavras, acho que seria capaz de gozar se ele continuasse falando essas coisas. Será que a regra do fogo nele também servia para mim? Porque se sim, acho que explodo meu folículo de tanto tesão! Edward abriu meu sobretudo e gemeu quando viu que eu só usava o conjunto de lingerie.

- Porra! Você está muito gostosa, pra caralho! –Disse.

Edward me levou até o sofá, que ficava em seu consultório, sentando se e me colocando de joelhos. Começou a beijar minha barriga subindo para os meus seios, desvencilhando do meu sutiã. Sua língua circulava meu mamilo enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo e sem que eu tivesse tempo de saber o que acontecia, rasgou minha calcinha jogando a longe. Nessa hora sentia meu líquido pingar entre minhas pernas. Edward colocou dois dedos em mim ao mesmo tempo em que sugava com força meu seio, com certeza ficarei com algumas marcas.

- Sempre tão quente e molhada! E isso tudo sou eu quem provoca! Sussurrou.

Sua boca subiu pelo meu pescoço me mordendo de leve enquanto bombeava seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu estava de joelhos em cima do sofá e nessa posição o sentia tocar profundamente em mim. Sem parar seus movimentos me deitou colocando minhas pernas em seu colo tendo uma visão total do que estava fazendo, seus movimentos aumentavam enquanto ele falava.

- Era isso que queria, não é? Depois de me provocar e me deixar tão duro? Adoro a visão que tenho daqui, mas ainda prefiro seu gosto. –Dizendo isso levantou meu quadril caindo de boca no meu sexo molhado.

- Ed...waaardd! – Tentei dizer.

- O que minha gostosa? – Disse.

Edward começou a me estimular com sua língua circulando freneticamente meu centro nervoso e de vez em quando mordendo e sugando enquanto bombeava seus dedos em mim. Eu já não conseguia dizer nada, me sentia em uma montanha russa de emoções. Minha visão foi ficando turva meu corpo tenso e sentia aquela Tsunami de prazer chegando e deixei escapar um gemido.

- Ahh! – Gritei.

- Isso vem para mim Bella, quero ouvir você gemer meu nome quando eu chupar até a última gota de você! – Disse com a voz pingando a luxúria e aumentou o movimento em meu sexo.

Foi o suficiente para que meu orgasmo explodisse como uma furiosa onda de prazer e me derramei em sua boca enquanto gemia seu nome.

- Edwaaaaaarrrddddd! – Gemi.

- Isso! – Falou sem parar de me estimular. – Agora vou beber tudo o que você está me dando.

Com isso meu orgasmo era prolongado, eu quase esqueci meu nome e meu corpo parecia que ia desfalecer. Quando Ed acabou subiu com sua boca para os meu lábios invadindo minha boca furiosamente em seguida voltou para meus seios.

- Disse que hoje eu não seria carinhoso! –Disse me virando de costas para ele me colocando de quatro. Não tive tempo de me recuperar quando ouvi o zíper de sua calça sendo aberto.

- Agora vou te comer duro e forte, sua provocadorazinha! – Disse em meu ouvido.

Amo quando o Edward ataca de homem das cavernas. Sim é bom fazer amor cheio de carinho, mas sexo selvagem é muito melhor! Ed colocou minhas mãos no braço do sofá e num único movimento entrou duro em mim sem avisar provocando um gemido. Eu já estava molhada e cheia de tesão de novo, ele começou a bombear segurando em minha cintura.

- Mas forte, Ed! – Gemi.

- Você gosta assim selvagem! – Disse saindo de mim e entrando de uma vez só. Pensei que eu iria engasgar.

Meu marido aumentou suas investidas e começou a massagear meu clitóris. Realmente ele não era nada calmo e seus gemidos mais pareciam com rugidos. Eu ficava cada vez mais excitada e já podia sentir minhas paredes apertando seu membro que ia e vinha rudemente. Quando ele percebeu aumentou a velocidade e seus movimentos em meu sexo.

- Ed. Eu. Não. Vou. Agüentar. Mais! –Disse pausadamente para tentar ser clara.

-Então vem, que eu quero me derramar em você! – Disse beijando meu ombro.

Deixe me levar e senti o orgasmo escorrendo ao mesmo tempo em que Edward se derramava em mim. Ele gemia meu nome sem parar suas estocadas ainda estimulando meu clitóris. Acho que esse homem queria me matar de tanto prazer. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas e sentia o suor em minha pele, ele relaxou sobre meu corpo por um tempo, beijou meu ombro e levantou. Lembrei da dica de esperar um pouco e na hora me veio a tal posição de ponte para ajudar espermatozóide a fazer o seu serviço. Virei no sofá me mantendo ainda deitada e levantei meu quadril.

- O que é isso Bella? Edward perguntou com uma cara de interrogação.

- ÃH? Ah isso? – Falei balançando o quadril.

- Sim isso! – Apontou para minha posição.

- AH, baby não é nada! – Disse tentando ganhar tempo. Não podia dizer a verdade senão ele iria pensar que estou obsessiva. – Enn...tão eu fiquei com uma dorzinha na coluna e estou me alongando. – Disse.

Ele deu de ombros não me questionando mais. Meu marido veio mais perto de mim abaixou meu quadril e se colocou por cima do meu corpo, beijando meu pescoço até chegar meu ouvido.

- Não conseguirei olhar para esse sofá novamente sem lembrar que comi minha mulher duro e forte sobre ele. – Falou em meu ouvido. – Nem sei se terei concentração no meu plantão pensando em como eu gostaria de estar em nossa banheira e continuar a noite.

- Ed, não fala essas coisas quando eu vou voltar para casa sozinha. – Falei.

- E você acha que vou ficar como? Já estou duro novamente por você, amor!

E com isso não fomos capazes de nos separar. Edward me tomou novamente em seus braços, e nos amamos de novo, mas dessa vez suave e calmo.

* * *

><p>E ai meninas, quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão! \o Me diverti demais escrevendo ele e se repararem é o maior até agora. O Pov do Edward para mim é imbatível, imagina que aperto ele não passou!

Quero agradecer o carinho de todas que comentaram e também aquelas tímidas que apenas tem a fic em alerta. Espero conhecê-las nos próximos reviews ! Lembro que respondo todos e sempre mando um spoiler de presente.

Beijos


	6. Chapter:Ação de Graças e mudança de ares

**Capítulo 5: Ação de Graças e mudança de ares**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi meninas mais um capítulo, conversamos no final.**

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez passamos a semana transando e nada, nada no sentido de meu folículo não cooperar. A semana tinha sido de mais puro prazer só que sem bebês. Óbvio que isso me chateava, mas não podia deixar que Edward visse minha frustração. Tentei o máximo fingir que estava tudo bem, mas não colou muito com meu marido.<p>

**Flashback**

Estávamos deitados em nossa cama vendo televisão, no dia que voltei do fatídico exame, enquanto Ed deslizava seus longos dedos em minhas costas.

- Honey, está tudo bem?

-Está. - Disse monossilábica para evitar que eu desabasse.

- Bella, você não consegue mentir amor! Seu rosto te entrega. – Disse aumentando o movimento em minhas costas.

- Ok, baby! Não está, mas vai ficar! – Disse virando de costas para ele como uma criança mimada.

- Amor, vou falar mais uma vez e só, você não pode ficar assim toda vez. Já pensou como vai ser se demorarmos meses para conseguir? Quero muito esse bebê, mas te vendo assim... Consegue entender o que se passa na minha cabeça Bella? Fico desorientado sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-la, e cada vez que você volta com essa carinha é como se um punhal entrasse um pouco no meu coração. Sei que está ferida, mas vamos conseguir NÓS. VAMOS. TER. ESSE. E. MUITOS. OUTROS. AMOR! Pode ter certeza disso, seja com a indução, inseminação artificial ou até mesmo adoção! – Falou girando-me para ele e colocando um beijo cálido em meus lábios.

- Desculpa, eu sei de tudo isso que você tá falando, mas não sei como agir. Vou tentar por nós dois, principalmente porque me mata vê-lo assim. - Falei abraçando-o.

- Tenho uma idéia: semana que vem é Ação de Graças e tradicionalmente passamos na Mansão Cullen, bom podemos ir para lá na quarta à noite e na sexta vamos em direção a Forks e estamos de volta no domingo. Vou ligar para meus irmãos para organizarmos tudo e ver se todos podem ir, o que a senhora Cullen acha de passarmos alguns dias longe de Nova York na casa do Lago com nossa família? –Disse beijando minha testa.

- Acho uma boa idéia já que minhas férias vão terminar e não fizemos nada, mas e o hospital? Perguntei.

- Amor, tenho dias para tirar e quanto ao resto acho que não terão problemas para se organizarem, e acredite Emmett não perderia isso por nada.

**Fim do flashback**

Agora estávamos no carro em direção a casa dos Cullen para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Era muito bom ir para lá, a casa era enorme. Esme e Carlisle moravam no subúrbio de New Jersey, a casa parecia de revista tudo perfeito. Cada filho tinha a sua suíte assim como os netos tinham seus quartos separados dos pais e sobravam quartos. Sempre que íamos para lá era uma loucura éramos oito adultos e três crianças, quer dizer sete adultos porque Emm estava mais para classificação de criança. A sala da mansão era muito bem decorada em tons claros, a cozinha o sonho de qualquer mulher que gosta de cozinhar, tinha ainda a clássica sala de jantar, sala de TV com equipamentos de última geração, uma enorme varanda que dá passagem para um imenso quintal com piscina e área de repouso e um playground para as crianças. Esme pensa em tudo e está sempre mudando, segundo ela, para atender as necessidades da família. Ela sempre me diz: - Bella o quarto da minha netinha ou netinho já está separado e assim que o tivermos providenciarei novos brinquedos para o quintal.

Na parte de cima da casa estavam os quartos, uma biblioteca e escritório de Carlisle com o piano de cauda do Edward e no sótão um lugar para convivência da familia misturando uma área para as crianças e adultos. Não preciso dizer que essa era uma das partes da casa mais usadas por todas as crianças, que brincavam sem riscos enquanto nos divertíamos conversando entre uma partida e outra de vídeo game ou sinuca. Eu defino o espaço como um enorme playground de adultos e crianças.

Eu realmente estava animada tinha certeza que esses dias iriam renovar minha mente e relaxar o corpo. Estacionamos o carro e Esme e Carlisle vieram nos receber.

- Meus filhos que saudades! –Disse Carlisle abraçando eu e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu amor me deixe ver Ed e Bells. – Falou Esme nos tirando dos braços do marido. - Só faltavam vocês, seus irmãos já chegaram com as crianças, estão todos na sala.

Depois de falarmos com todo mundo fomos direto para o nosso quarto. Para alívio e tranquilidade o cômodo escolhido por nós durante a última reforma era no final do corredor e praticamente não tínhamos nenhum "vizinho", por causa disso, fomos muito zoados por Emmett.

- Nossa a casa dos seus pais está cada dia mais bonita amor. – Falei indo tomar um banho para jantarmos.

- Sim, eu amo o que minha mãe fez com ela e como sempre parece um lar. Quando você engravidar vamos comprar uma casa, não gosto da idéia de nossas crianças sem espaço para brincar. Quero dar para nossos filhos a mesma infância que tive ou até melhor e a casa é meu primeiro passo, quem sabe não podemos vir para perto deles assim como meus irmãos? – Edward disse enquanto se juntava a mim no banho.

Ele continuava a falar e por um segundo nada mais me importava, aquelas palavras de Edward me atingiram de uma maneira que meu coração parecia que ia sair correndo e tudo se transformou em um enorme arco-iris de emoção. Quando vi minhas lágrimas caiam e um sorriso cheio de alegria tomou meu rosto e foi inevitável Ed não perceber.

- Honey o que aconteceu? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? –Meu marido me perguntava com sua voz beirando o desespero.

- É é é... Ai Edward! – Falei jogando minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e minha cabeça em seu peito. Minha voz não saia e mais lágrimas escorriam.

Edward me afastou varrendo todo meu corpo, seu rosto tinha um semblante assustado.

- Bella, amor! Fala alguma coisa! – Disse nervoso.

- Desculpa baby, está tudo bem!

- Então porque você está chorando desse jeito?

- Ah baby! Ouvir você dizendo que quer comprar uma casa para NOSSOS FILHOS foi demais para mim. Não tem idéia da felicidade que me causou, essa foi à melhor maneira de me animar, embora eu tenha te assustado. Ver o brilho em seus olhos e o amor que transbordou com suas palavras foram demais para mim. Desculpa se te preocupei, acho que estou muito hormonal!

- Honey não me assuste assim e sim quero o melhor para nossas crianças. Falo NOSSAS porque sei que teremos muitos filhos. – Disse me abraçando e nesse momento os beijos de amor que Edward me dava foram se transformando em desejo. – Eu amo você Bella e já amo a família que teremos.

- Também te amo tanto Edward! – Disse.

- Me mostre como amor. – Meu marido disse antes de me tomar em seus braços ainda no chuveiro.

-xxx-

A manhã de quinta feira estava uma loucura, Esme foi pessoalmente para a cozinha junto com todas as mulheres. Enquanto fazíamos a preparação do jantar cabia aos homens cuidarem das crianças.

- Rose, Alice está tudo certo das crianças ficarem aqui comigo e Carlisle? –Perguntou Esme.

- Sim mamãe. Acho que eu e Rose estamos bem com isso. – Disse Alice

- Vai ser um bom tempo em adultos sem assuntos como fraldas ou penicos. - Falou Rose.

- Para mim é muito bom ter meus netos debaixo das minhas asas. – Disse como super vó que era. – Aproveite Bella daqui a algum tempo também vou roubar os seus!

- Sim. – Disse meio sem graça. Falar sobre esse assunto me incomodava um pouco.

- Bella, você sabe que a tenho como minha filha e não gosto quando vejo esse vinco em sua testa. Tenha certeza que tudo vai dar certo e sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar. Sei que sente falta de Renné e sou o mais perto que você tem como mãe no momento, então não hesite em me procurar. Quero ter ver feliz minha filha. – Minha sogra falou me abraçando. Esme realmente era a minha atual versão de mãe desde que Renné sumiu no mundo com seu marido Phill. Falávamos apenas por telefone quando dava.

- Obrigada Esme. E eu a amo como mãe pode ter certeza. – Falei em seus braços

- Também te amo minha filha. – Disse.

- Eiii larga... a mãe é minha! -Disse Emmett da porta. Separou Esme de meus braços e girou-a pela cozinha.

- Emm, você parece mais novo que seu filho! Deus! Cuido de duas crianças ao invés de uma. – Disse uma divertida Rose.

- Ursinha não é isso que eu escutei quando fazíamos o pequeno Jason e nem todos os dias em nossa cama. – Emmett falou com aquele clássico sorriso nos lábios.

- O que? Antes de você virar para o lado e dormir? – Rose falou rindo.

- Oh! É informação demais para uma mãe. - Esme disse fingindo espanto.

- Ah mamãe até parece que você e papai nunca fizeram isso! – Alice falou.

- O que? Teu pai nunca vira para o lado e dorme Alice! Não antes de me amar! – Disse Esme.

- ARGH! Isso sim foi muita informação! – Disse Alice.

- Ué! Não é porque sou sua mãe que não posso ter noites de sexo ardente com meu marido! – Esme respondia se divertindo.

- É agora sei de quem Emmett puxou essa língua solta! – Falei enquanto caímos na risada.

O resto do dia passou tão divertido como tinha começado e quando vi já sentávamos à mesa para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Como tradicionalmente fazíamos, Carlisle começou seu agradecimento.

- Agradeço por ter essa linda família. Agradeço pela minha esposa amada, meus filhos de sangue e os de coração e meus netos maravilhosos. Sou muito grato por tudo que tenho e por esse momento tão íntimo, que ele se repita a cada ano me trazendo mais e mais alegria. – Disse meu sogro e não sei por que, mas tive a impressão que olhava para mim quanto falou o final da frase.

- Eu também quero agradecer amor. – Minha sogra falou. – Quero agradecer pelo homem, marido e pai incrível, meus filhos maravilhosos e por meus netos lindos presentes aqui e todos que virão. Agradecer pela minha casa sempre cheia de felicidade e risos e pela união que vejo em meus filhos.

Então pela primeira vez resolvi que precisava falar. Quando me levantei todos olharam e minha direção. Eu não sou muito boa com esse negócio de ser o centro das atenções, mas depois de tantas emoções que venho passando resolvi falar.

- Bom sei que vocês podem estranhar, mas hoje gostaria de falar. Percebi que tenho muitas coisas para agradecer e sempre faço isso em silêncio, mas acho que vocês precisam saber. Agradeço pela família que encontrei pela minha mãe Esme e pai Carlisle, irmãos, sobrinhos e especialmente ao marido maravilhoso que tenho, ele me trouxe vocês. Todos sabem pelo momento que estamos passando e tenho fé que no próximo ano agradecerei pelo meu bebê, mas hoje quero dizer que agradeço por meu marido não desistir de mim. Tenho alguns dias ruins durante esse tempo e sem ele não conseguiria. Agradeço por ele me amar e já amar a família que vamos formar, agradeço que ele às vezes tenha mais fé em mim que eu mesma, que consegue ver esperança quando já me dou por vencida e por me amar. – Minhas palavras já saiam embargadas. – Amor, tenho que agradecer a Deus por tudo que ele me dá através de você. Te amo e amo a nossa familia vocês são maravilhosos. – Disse emocionada.

Nesse momento notei que todos também estavam com os olhos molhados, olhei para o meu marido e vi tanto amor e devoção em seus olhos que não consegui segurar a emoção. De repente Edward se levantou e pediu a palavra.

- Depois de tudo que minha esposa falou eu preciso agradecer também, mas antes preciso consertar uma coisa. Bella, é tudo sobre você minha esposa, é e sempre será. Quero agradecer pela nossa família. Mas você Isabella está errada, você que me trouxe de volta à família, você traz o melhor de mim, me completa e me faz sentir vivo. Agradeço por te encontrar, porque antes minha vida era vazia sem graça, preta e branca, você trouxe cor para minha vida com seu amor e devoção. E agradeço aos filhos lindos que você vai me dar e breve estarão correndo por essa casa. Eu te amo e agradeço a Deus todos os dias por você me amar. Te amo amor! – Edward terminou e minhas lágrimas assim como de minha sogra e cunhadas eram derramadas. Ele beijou suavemente meus lábios e escovou sua mão em meu rosto sobre uma lágrima.

- Pô mano, assim você me quebra! – Disse Emmett escondendo uma lágrima.

- Alice faço minhas as palavras do Edward. –Disse Jasper.

- Jas, como assim? – Exclamou Alice.

- Ué Alice, depois da declaração do Edward, nada que eu falar vai ser emocionante! – Disse Jasper e todos rimos.

Foi um momento especial e ali vi que não precisava me desesperar porque tudo iria dar certo, com Edward do meu lado nos vamos conseguir. Acabamos de jantar e fomos todos para o sótão relaxar em família. Sentia me renovada e cheia de felicidade. Resolvi sentar e dar um pouco de atenção a meus sobrinhos. Sentei no chão ao lado de um a pilha de brinquedos, na minha frente estava Mary e J, Seth veio devagarinho e sentou do meu lado.

- Tia bê, voxe qué um bebê?

- Sim amor, lembra quando conversamos?

- Mas puque voxe ficô tiste?

- Porque a tia ainda não conseguiu!

- Ah. – Seth falou pensativo, depois de um tempo voltou a falar. – Tia bê sê voxê quise eu pexo pa minha mamãe e vô sê seu filhinho. Mamãe tem dois – disse mostrando nos dedinhos, como aprendeu na escola.- Ela fica com a Maly e eu com voxê. – Seth parou para pensar novamente. -Tia selá que a mamãe impesta eu?

- Oh,lindo! Eu fico feliz, mas você já é um pouco meu filho ou esqueceu que sou sua dinda? Mas a mamãe te ama muito e acho difícil ela me dá você! Obrigada baby, tia Bê te ama. – Disse dando um enorme abraço nele. – Agora eu vou encher os três de beijos e cosquinhas!

- Cosquinha NÃO! - Meus sobrinhos disseram e entre jantar, declarações, e algumas brincadeiras terminamos nossa noite feliz.

-xxx-

Acordamos na sexta prontos para nossa viagem, saímos cedo pois enfrentaríamos um vôo e depois algumas horas de carro. Destino Forks, uma cidade no Condado de Washington onde o clima está quase sempre chuvoso, mas uma cidade onde traz várias lembranças para nossa família. Foi onde conheci meu marido, quando ainda morávamos lá. Fui morar com Charlie logo que Renné resolveu se casar com Phill e em Forks achei o amor da minha vida. Era uma pena que Charlie estivesse em uma viagem com Sue, sua namorada, para passar o feriado com os filhos dela, mas prometeram nos encontar em breve. A casa do lago, como tudo que Esme faz, era fantástica. Rústica mas com todo o conforto e muito acolhedora, é uma pena que viéssemos tão poucas vezes.

Após descarregarmos as malas e arrumamos tudo resolvemos fazer algumas comprinhas e abastecer a casa, ficaríamos por nossa conta sem empregados e dividiríamos as tarefas. Estávamos muito animados, parecíamos adolescentes acampando sem os pais.

- Ah nada como a vida no campo, um mulher boa e uma boa cerveja gelada! – Disse Emmett sentando no cadeirão da varanda.

- É seu Emmett, pode levantar essa bunda gostosa da cadeira e ir para o mercado com agente! – Ralhou Rose e claro todos rimos. Nem na hora de chamar a atenção do marido ela deixava de elogiar seu corpo.

Mas tarde com tudo comprado e devidamente em seu lugar fomos para cozinha preparar o jantar, decidimos por uma macarronada por ser mais prático. Ninguém estava a fim de elaborar um grande jantar depois de viajarmos. O jantar correu animado, Alice saltiva na mesa elaborando a programação do dia, Jasper suspirava aliviado por Forks não ser um grande centro de compras, Rose dava atenção as maluquices da cunhada, Emmett sugeria uma noite de fogueira para o dia seguinte e eu e Edward estávamos envoltos em nossa própria bolha.

- Ok casal vocês já podem voltar para o planeta Terra! – Disse Emm. – Se querem privacidade arrumem um quarto!

- Pare de ser chato Emm. – Disse jogando o guardanapo em cima dele.

- Bom acho que devemos ir dormir, foi um dia cansativo e amanhã temos uma longa programação. – Disse a duende.

- Como longa programação se aqui não tem nada para fazer duende? – Meu marido perguntou a irmã. – Viemos para relaxar, ter um pouco de paz e sossego.

- Edward saiba que até para relaxar precisamos de programação! – Devolveu Alice.

- Ok duende! Venha minha linda esposa vamos para nosso quarto voltar para nossa bolha! – Edward falou estendendo a mão para mim.

- Baby, obrigada pela viagem, por ontem, por tudo! Está me fazendo super bem, sinto me cheia de força para enfrentar o que tivermos pela frente. – Falei quando chegamos ao quarto.

Vestimos nossas roupas de dormir e nos arrastamos para cama, o dia tinha sido longo e agora tudo que eu precisava era de uma bela noite de sono nos braços do meu marido.

Quando chegamos à cozinha todos já estavam de pé arrumando o café. O sábado estava ensolarado, um desses momentos raros de Forks, e decidimos por uma caminhada até uma linda campina onde faríamos um pic-nic para o almoço.

- Pessoal, acho que está tudo pronto. Temos sanduiches, bolos, queijos,frutas e tudo que vamos precisar para o almoço. – Falei checando nossas cestas.

- Também temos algumas cervejas e uma garrafa de vinho. – Rose falou balançando o vinho. – Estou adorando esse fim de semana! Adoro meu bebê, mas é muito bom ter um tempo de adulto também, não é ursão?

- Ai céus! Vamos embora antes que esses dois se peguem aqui na cozinha! –Alice falou puxando seu marido para fora.

Começamos nosso passeio contornando o lago que ficava atrás da casa e seguimos pela trilha em direção a campina. O dia estava bonito, coisa rara, mas sendo Forks ainda tínhamos aquele ventinho frio. Quando chegamos arrumamos uma enorme toalha no chão e nos sentamos. Foi muito divertido. Comíamos e bebíamos ao som das histórias de Emmett, de vez em quando Jasper zoava o cunhado. Tudo estava envolto de uma áurea de alegria me lembrando de nossa adolescência, quando vínhamos muito para esse lugar. O tempo passou rápido demais e quando vimos já era hora de voltar. Estávamos bem cansados do passeio e resolvemos descansar para a tal noite da fogueira que Emmett estava preparando.

A noite estava com céu de estrelas. Meu Deus, parece que o Senhor estava cooperando ajustando o tempo para nós. Quando saímos para o quintal fiquei maravilhada. Perto do lago tinha uma fogueira acesa rodeada com almofadas e cobertores. Algumas tochas faziam o caminho e perto de tudo uma mesa com bebidas e comidas. Teríamos uma tradicional noite da fogueira da familia Cullen com salsichas na brasa, marsmallows derretidos, alguns frios e muita bebida com histórias constrangedoras. Era assim que fazíamos quando mais novos, claro que eu precisava de uma cota a mais de bebida para conseguir falar.

-Emmett pensou em tudo e não esqueceu nenhum detalhe de como fazíamos. – Falei para Edward quando um pouco mais afastado vi nossas barracas montadas.

- Deus, vamos ter que dormir ali? – Perguntou meu marido.

- Claro. – Disse Alice chegando com um enorme balde de gelo. – Sim vamos fazer tudo como antes.

- Está tudo lindo Emm. – Falei.

- Claro, Emm teve a idéia mas a decoração é toda minha! – Alice explicou. – Quando Emm me contou achei que seria legal fazer uma noite de grande estilo.

- Não achem que qualquer coisa simples vai ser menos com Alice por perto! – Disse Jasper beijando a esposa.

- Galera acho que já podemos começar! – Disse Emmett animado.

- Bella como sei que sempre tem dificuldade com a parte das histórias fiz margaritas para te relaxar.- Disse Rose com um imenso jarro na mão. Ela sabia como eu era influenciada por essa bebida.

Os homens acenderam a fogueira e nos sentamos ao redor. A noite foi passando e estava muito divertido, o clima já tinha mudado um pouco então dividia um cobertor com meu marido. Eu já estava ficando soltinha por conta das famosas margaritas de Rosalie quando Emmett decidiu que deveríamos começar.

- Bom sobre o que vamos falar hoje? Alguém tem algum tema em mente? – Falou.

- Ah ursão acho que tenho uma bem interessante. Alguma situação constrangedora do casal durante o sexo! – Disse uma Rose cheia de margaritas.

- Ótimo! Todos de acordo? - Emmett perguntou.

- É né, por mim... Sou sempre voto vencido! –Falei quando vi que todos, inclusive o traidor do meu marido, levantavam a mão numa alegria só.

- Eu começo! Disse Alice saltitando.

-Alice tome cuidado com o que você vai dizer! – Jasper falou. Ela chegou mais perto do marido e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Depois ele sorriu concordando.

- Bom, quando eu e Jas namorávamos um dia resolvemos ir num motel em Seattle, aqueles cheios de pompa sabe? Então quando começávamos ouvimos uns gemidos muito altos do quarto ao lado. Eu pensei na hora: Gente isso aqui é um motel chique e tem gente dando esse show todo? – Disse Alice que a essa altura já estava de pé toda teatral. Ai eu falei pro Jas, amor assim não dá não vou conseguir com esse casal berrando desse jeito.

- Mas Alice é Alice! – Intrometeu Jasper.

- Pois é, eu não poderia deixar barato. Aquilo era um absurdo! Então tive uma idéia e falei pro Jas para berrarmos mais alto que eles. Claro que no começo tive que gemer sozinha! Queria ver se depois dessa eles iam continuar com o barulho. Sentei na cama e continuei a gemer ... E aí foi que o casal começou a gritar mais alto. Pedi pro Jas me acompanhar e começamos a gritar cada vez mais alto. Quanto mais agente gritava mais o casal gritava. De repente o telefone do quarto tocou. Era da recepção dizendo que tinham reclamado do barulho. Conclusão depois disso fomos embora para casa. – Terminou Alice voltando a sentar.

- É Jas terminou a noite no 5 pra 1? – Zombou Emmett.

Todos ríamos sem parar, era muito a cara da duende. Ela adora uma competição e odeia perder! Emmett levantou a mão e disse que agora era a vez deles.

- Bom, uma vez quando agente namorava – Disse apontando para Rose. – Estávamos voltando do Port Angeles e no meio do caminho a coisa começou a esquentar. Era pega ali pega aqui...

-Emmett sem se aprofundar nos detalhes por favor! – Disse meu marido.

- Deixa de ser chato Ed e me deixa continuar. Então como eu ia dizendo... Ah! O negócio foi ficando bom e sugeri pra minha ursinha que agente parasse no caminho para resolvermos a situação. Paramos num pedaço da estrada que não era movimentado, já estava bem tarde e dificilmente alguém passaria por ali. E vocês sabem eu e a ursinha adoramos emoções fortes!

- Emm! – Eu gritei.

- Ah Bellinha até parece NÉ! Nesse quesito acho que vocês dois até empatam com agente! – Emmett falou. – Posso continuar? Aí paramos no acostamento e começamos a nos pegar, eu deixei o carro desligado para não chamar atenção e lá pelas tantas Rose abriu um pouco a janela por causa do bafão que tava lá dentro. Rola ali rala aqui tava a maior pegação e minha ursinha malabarista acabou deixando uma perna pro lado de fora da janela. De repente Rose sentiu um negócio na perna que estava pra fora.

- Senti um cutucão bem no meu calcanhar e logo em seguida uma voz. Por favor senhores se recomponham e me apresentem a carteira de habilitação de quem for o motorista. – Rose falou com uma voz grossa. - Gente era um policial! Vocês não imaginam a minha cara de vergonha!

Mais uma vez ríamos sem parar quando lembrei que a próxima história seria minha. Olhei para o rosto do meu marido e ele me olhava com uma cara sem vergonha. Imagino que ele pensava qual iria contar. Senhor, só não faça meu marido contar quando bati com a cabeça na mesa dele.

- Bom... – Começou meu marido. – Uma vez eu estava no consultório e Bella foi me ver. Ela estava linda num vestido azul e sapatos me fodam.

- EDWARD! – Gritei.

- Calma esposa! Não falei nenhuma mentira!- Disse rindo. – Aí eu fiquei todo animadinho e a danada só me provocando e provocando. De repente me empurrou na cadeira e se abaixou. Bom, não preciso dizer o que aconteceria, então Bella ficou embaixo da minha mesa e tal... Quando minha secretária bateu na porta e antes que eu falasse alguma coisa ela foi entrando. Bella ficou nervosa e esqueceu que estava debaixo da mesa e tentou levantar correndo. Conclusão enfiou a cabeça na mesa fazendo um estrondo. Victória estava se desculpando, pela maneira que tinha entrado no consultório, quando parou assustada com o barulho. Ela não sabia que Bella estava ali. Eu dei um pulo para trás na cadeira e fingi que tinha batido com a perna na mesa. O pior foi ter que falar mais alto para disfarçar o gemido de dor da Bella. – Disse meu marido se divertindo a minhas custas.

Estava perdida, Emmett ia passar os próximos meses me zuando! Todos estavam passando mal de rir e elegeram, claro, a minha história a pior. Realmente foi muito constrangedor ficar de baixo da mesa enquanto Edward conversava com Victória e ainda esperar ela sair da sala de espera para eu ir embora.

A noite terminou com todos bêbados dormindo nas barracas de camping. No dia seguinte a ressaca reinava pela casa enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas. Olhando tudo em volta e como tinha sido meu feriado, agradeci pelo bom tempo que tive. Pelo menos nesses dias minhas frustrações e ansiedade tinham sido varridas para debaixo do tapete.

* * *

><p>Oi leitoras! Primeiro quero agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi, fiquei muito contente com a melhora na quantidade. Quero ver todo mundo aí, o review é a maneira de conhecer vocês.<p>

Quero agradecer também as novas leitoras, sejam bem vindas!

Lay obrigada pelo seu review, me mande seu email para que eu possa te responder e mandar spoiler.

Lorena estou esperando seu email p poder te responder.

Bom, devo pedir desculpa pelo atraso. Voltei a trabalhar na semana passada e acabei me enrolando um pouco, prometo não deixar isso acontecer de novo.

Bjs e vejo vocês nos reviews!


	7. Chapter: Sex on fire

**Cap.6: Sex on fire**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi meninas consegui adiantar o capítulo.**

**Música do cap. Sex on fire (KOL)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estava mais calma, talvez por todas as declarações do Edward e pelo feriado feliz. Ter passado esse tempo com nossa família foi importante porque senti o amor e o apoio de todos e que não estou sozinha. Às vezes é difícil parar e lembrar que todos a minha volta também podem estar sofrendo e que minhas frustrações também podem ser a deles. Depois da viagem ainda tive um bom tempo com Charlie e Sue, eles vieram nos visitar por um fim de semana. Charlie sabia que eu estava fazendo tratamento para engravidar, mas por ser mais fechado, meu pai preferiu não tocar no assunto.<p>

-XXX-

"A mulher deve verificar a sua temperatura corporal da mesma maneira (oral, vaginal, retal), no mesmo horário. Ela deve aprender a ler o termômetro e registrar a sua leitura em um gráfico especial. A temperatura da mulher sobe 0,2° a 0,5°C no período após a ovulação.

Colocar um travesseiro em baixo do quadril da mulher durante a transa para que a gravidade ajude os espermatozóides a "nadarem" em direção ao colo do útreo."

É isso! – Pensei enquanto lia mais uma vez em meu caderninho Project Baby Cullen. Essa seria a minha mais nova estratégia, além de continuar excitando ao máximo meu marido, usaria o método do termômetro e do travesseiro.

Fui tirada de minha leitura pela voz da Jéssica que me avisava que já podia entrar na sala da dra. Jane. A semana de preparação estava começando novamente remédio e exames.

Jane me informou que o folículo estava no tamanho certo e agora era nossa vez de tentar e ver se o puto estorava dessa vez. Para eu engravidar e como uma loteria, apostar, ver o sorteio e conferir os números. A diferença que no meu caso esperava sempre pelo prêmio principal afinal não dá para ficar meio grávida.

Essa semana precisaria de um bom planejamento, pois passaríamos o fim de semana na mansão dos Cullen. É aniversário de casamento dos meus sogros.

Como de costume mandei uma mensagem para meu marido.

**De: Esposa safadinha**

**Para: Marido sexy**

**Gemada, catuaba, guaraná... o que for! Prepare se! Preciso dos meus Edzinhos nadando à todo vapor.**

**OS: Honey passe na farmácia e compre um termômetro p mim. Te amo**

Logo em seguida veio a resposta.

**De: Marido q se garante**

**Para: Esposa de memória fraca**

**Parece q n se lembra da uma noite atrás q te comi 4x. Tenho certeza q meus Edzinhos estão prontos para medalha de ouro nas Olimpíadas!**

**PS: Está sentindo algo? Está com febre? Me deixe saber. Te amo.**

Respondi logo em seguida antes que Edward me imaginasse doente.

**De: Esposa c lembranças muito vivas daquela noite**

**N Baby, apenas lembrei que n temos um. Te esperando em casa. Bjs nessa boquinha linda.**

Dessa vez não veio reposta, ele deveria estar ocupado. Adoro o efeito que nossas mensagens causam um no outro. Muitas vezes elas são nossas preliminares.

Quando Edward chegou em casa o jantar já estava pronto.

- Oi Honey! Meu marido disse beijando suavemente meus lábios.

É incrível como ele vai de Ed caverna a Ed príncipe tão fácil e isso me encanta. Penso que vivo num conto de fadas, tenho um homem lindo, sexy, alto, carinhoso, generoso, companheiro, ótimo marido e um amante insaciável e eu a pessoa mais comum da face da terra. Até hoje não sei o que ele viu em mim.

- Oi baby vamos jantar?

- Vou só tomar um banho e já venho. – Ed falou indo em direção a nosso quarto.

Terminava de arrumar tudo quando senti dois braços em minha cintura e um beijo no pescoço.

- Estamos romântico hoje? Cadê o Ed poderoso que estava se gabando nas mensagens? Achei que ele chegaria duro e forte. – Falei

- O Ed poderoso está bem aqui. – Disse esfregando sua potente ereçãonas minhas costas. – Mas hoje ele vai entrar duro e calmo, sem pressa. – Falou se apossando dos meus lábios.

Já sentia minha excitação enquanto sentia seus longos dedos deslizando para meu centro nervoso. E assim Ed me amou lentamente em cima da bancada da cozinha. Devo dizer que fiquei quietinha em cima da bancada por mais tempo que o habitual, mas Edward nem percebeu.

Após o jantar, fomos para o quarto arrumar as malas para o fim de semana. Iríamos amanhã sexta voltando no domingo. Tradicionalmente toda a família Cullen ficava na mansão, mesmo Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rose que moravam perto de Esme e Carlisle.

Olhava para minha mala e revisava a lista que fiz para não esquecer nada.

Shampoo... ok, escrevi ao lado quando vi que estava na mala.

Condicionador... ok

Hidratante... ok

Termômetro... termômetro.. ih quase me esqueço dele!

- Edward você trouxe o termômetro? Perguntei para meu marido que já tinha sua mala arrumada e estava sentado na nossa cama recostado na cabeceira. Estava lindo como sempre só com sua calça de pijama. Foco Bella!

- Trouxe está em cima da cômoda.

-Obrigada baby! Vou colocá-lo na mala.

- Bella porque vc precisa de um termômetro na mala se estamos indo pra casa dos meus pais onde seu sogro e médico e seu marido também. Você não acha que esse não é um item que faz parte da nossa maleta de trabalho? Perguntou meu marido.

- É... bem... droga Edward! Quanta pergunta!

- Ok estou esperando uma resposta.

- Tá bom! – Bufei. – Eu li que quando a mulher ovula aumenta a temperatura corporal dela então decidi tentar essa ajuda. – Falei vencida.

- Tudo bem amor, vem cá! – Meu marido falou abrindo seus braços para mim. – Pode medir, mas tem que ser pela manhã e antes de se levantar. Agora Bella, por favor não vá ficar neurótica com isso. – Falou me abraçando.

- Pode deixar baby. – Falei com uma voz que não convenceu nem a mim, quanto mais convenceria meu marido.

Pela manhã tomamos café e fomos em direção a New Jersey. A festa seria no sábado, mas Esme queria todo mundo lá um dia antes. Ela fica muito nervosa na véspera e só seus filhos e netos a acalmam.

Chegamos e logo fomos recebidos por Carlisle enquanto Esme gritava com alguém no quintal porque as flores não estavam no lugar certo. Entre esbarrões com o pessoal do Buffet, gritos de Esme, todo mundo para lá e para cá o dia passou muito rápido e todos já se arrumavam para jantar fora. De maneira alguma minha sogra is permitir que "desarrumássemos" sua cozinha.

Confesso que durante a tarde já tinha medido minha temperatura umas duas vezes, quem se importa se era só de manhã? Tudo comigo não é da maneira padrão, então era melhor garantir medindo outras horas do dia. Lógico que fiz isso enquanto estava sozinha no quarto para não chamar a atenção do Edward. Acabei de me arrumar colocando meu termômetro e meu caderninho Project Baby Cullen na bolsa porque precisava anotar minha temperatura.

Seguimos para um restaurante era um italiano muito freqüentado pela família. Sentamos e em seguida o garçom chegou para nos atender. Ele começou a perguntar sobre nossas bebidas e tal. Eu não prestava atenção porque nesse momento me lembrei que deveria ver minha temperatura. Tinha bolado uma tabela para comparar os resultados e saber o momento certo em que minha temperatura estivesse mais alta.

Enquanto decidia como fazer isso no meio do restaurante, vi que Edward estava com cara de poucos amigos e olhava de mim para o garçom.

- Pode ir que assim que decidirmos o que comer te chamamos. – Disse meu marido cortando o homem que começava a falar sobre a sugestão do chef para hoje.

- Baby! O que houve? – Perguntei.

- O que? Simplesmente este homem todo babão estava te comendo com os olhos bem na minha frente e como a senhora estava perdida em seus pensamentos, mas olhando em sua direção, ele achou que podia continuar. – Resmungou.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que eu estava distraída. – Falei.

- Honey, eu te conheço, mas esse imbecil não respeitou nem a enorme aliança e seu anel de brilhantes que você ostenta na sua mão esquerda! –Disse indignado.

- Calma, já passou. –Falei dando um selinho nele. – Sabe que sou toda sua de todas as maneiras, não sabe? – Sussurrei sem eu ouvido.

Senti as mãos do meu marido em meu joelho, ele esfregou- o depois deu um leve apertão, era sua maneira de responder ao que eu tinha falado e tenho certeza que sua mente estava vagando pelo reino da luxúria.

- Bom agora que o ataque de Edward acabou já podemos pedir? Estou morrendo de fome! – Disse Emmett.

- Quando você não está morrendo de fome, filho? – Falou minha sogra.

Acabávamos de jantar, as crianças estavam na área infantil junto com o Emm. As vezes esqueço que ele é um homem de quase dois metros e cheio de músculos, porque para mim ele parece apenas o urso de pelúcia da Rose.

Me lembrei que deveria olhar minha temperatura e fiquei pensando. Estava medindo pela boca, será que se colocasse o termômetro na axila mudaria o resultado? Será que eu pareceria uma louca com um termômetro na boca no meio do restaurante?Como explicaria para minha família? Foi quando atinei que era só ir ao banheiro e fazer isso em uma das cabines.

Peguei minha bolsa pedindo licença explicando que iria ao banheiro. Alice rapidamente se levantou dizendo que também precisava ir. Certo, alguma coisa me dizia que isso não seria uma boa.

Entramos no banheiro e fui direto para uma das cabines. Alice ficou se olhando no espelho. Talvez estivesse retocando a maquiagem. Peguei meu termômetro verifiquei se estava ok e coloquei em minha boca. Nessa hora Alice resolver entrar num papo comigo.

- Então Bellinha amanhã vamos passar o dia no SPA, podemos almoçar por lá ou no shopping. O que você acha?

Fodeu! Como responder com um termômetro na boca? Era uma conversa banal, mas deixar Alice sem resposta seria a Terceira Guerra Mundial. Apenas concordei com um umrum.

- Bella, odeio quando você fica monossilábica e não quero que me responda com um som vindo da garganta como sinal de tanto faz. Preciso de sua opinião! – Alice falou já ficando chateada.

Mas como fazer? Não tinha dado tempo e eu não podia falar! Respondi de novo com um um rum.

- Isabella Marie Cullen, você trate de dar sua opinião... e porque essa demora no banheiro? Está passando mal? – A duende dizia enquanto esmurrava a minha porta, que como não estava bem fechada acabou abrindo.

E pronto lá estava a duende com a cara de espanto enquanto ela olhava para mim. Eu estava sentada no vaso de pernas cruzadas com um termômetro na boca e o celular na mão.

- Bella o que é isso? – Perguntou Alice espantada.

Claro que eu e minha boa coordenação não nos entendíamos, quando levantei bati com a cabeça na porta deixando o termômetro espatifar no chão. É sou boa de bater a cabeça!

- Droga Alice a porra do termômetro quebrou! – Gritei. – Porra, agora não vou saber qual era a temperatura!

- E o que a senhora fazia sentado no banheiro de um restaurante com um termômetro na boca como se estivesse na sala de estar de casa? – Alice sem entender nada perguntou.

- Desculpa Alice. – Percebi que devia uma explicação para minha cunhada. – Você não tem culpa de nada! Tudo bem, compro outro depois. A história é a seguinte. – Respirei fundo e contei tudo para a duende. - E é isso Alice, mas por favor não comente com o Ed porque ele vai dizer que estou obsessiva.

Alice ria de mim e dizia que eu estava cheia de maluquices, mas se era para ajudar a ter uma sobrinha ela apoiava. Nos ajeitamos e saímos do banheiro rindo enquanto eu contava sobre minha agenda PBC. Quando chegamos na mesa todos nos olhavam sem entender nada e apenas explicamos que nos distraímos conversando. Alice prometeu que compraria outro termômetro para mim em sinal de apoio.

- Pôxa vocês duas ficam de segredinhos e me excluem. – Disse Rose com uma voz chorosa e a porra do maldito biquinho Cullen. Será que até os agregados dessa família pegam o maldito bico? Será que eu também faço e nem sei?

-XXX-

Chegamos na mansão e ainda paramos um pouco para conversar na varanda. A noite estava linda. Edward estava abraçado a mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Desde a hora que você falou sobre se minha de todas as maneiras que estou doido para arrancar suas roupas esposa!

Aí céus, puta que pariu! Esse homem me transforma em gelatina só com essa voz sexy.

- Hoje é minha vez de surpreende- la esposa. – Disse me puxando pela mão e levando para nosso quarto.

- Viemos aqui apenas pegar algumas mantas. –Disse enquanto ia até o closet.

Ao descermos notei que todos já estavam em seus quartos e a casa estava num perfeito silêncio. Edward foi até a cozinha voltando com uma cesta que continha uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças, uvas e alguns tipos de queijo.

- Hoje vou te tomar a céu aberto com a lua e as estrelas de testemunha. – Disse me dando um beijo ardente.

Minhas pernas bambearam e já me sentia totalmente pronta para ele. Saímos da casa quando lembrei dos travesseiros, seria uma boa ocasião para usá-los.

- Espera baby vou buscar alguns travesseiros. – Falei subindo correndo sem dar tempo para meu marido perguntar alguma coisa.

- Estou te esperando ao lado do gazebo. – Edward falou.

O gazebo era lindo, mais afastado da casa e rodeado por um lindo jardim e uma fonte. Como minha sogra não faz nada pela metade eu diria que era quase um mini cachoeira. Edward estendeu os cobertores ao lado do gazebo bem em frente a fonte, distribuiu as comidas e o vinho no canto. A única luz vinha do jardim e da lua. Cheguei com os travesseiros deixando- os na espreguiçadeira. Sentei ao lado dele que estava sem camisa bebendo seu vinho enquanto olhava para o céu.

- A noite está linda baby. – Falei.

- Não mais que você. – Meu doce e sexy marido falou e me beijou. –Bella por que os travesseiros?

- Porque quero tentar uma coisa e além do mais eles são tão macios... adoro travesseiros de pena!

Edward me serviu uma taça de vinho e colocou um pedaço de queijo e depois uma uva em minha boca. Todo o movimento de me alimentar estava se tornando sensual demais. Após tomar um gole do vinho meu marido tirou a taça da minha mão e começou a me dar beijos molhados pelo pescoço. Suavemente tirou minha blusa, beijou o vão entre meus seios e desabotoou meu sutiã dando uma atenção aquela parte. Eu já podia sentir meu baixo ventre pulsando e gritando por atenção. Edward me deitou e desceu minha saia deixando apenas a calcinha, se levantou tirando seu jeans. Rastejei até ele e puxei sua boxer exibindo sua proeminente ereção. Meu marido me puxou para ele chocando nossos corpos.

- Vestida demais! – Disse enquanto arrebentava minha calcinha.

Começamos a nos beijar e ele me levou até os cobertores para deitarmos.

- Espera baby, quero tentar uma coisa. – Falei puxando os travesseiros do cadeirão. Tive um pouco de dificuldade porque eles agarraram em alguma coisa, mas na pressa apenas dei um puxão mais forte. Voltei para o chão onde Edward me esperava.

- Não precisava de pressa honey, a visão daqui estava muito boa. – Disse dando um tapa na minha bunda.

Voltamos a nos beijar e Edward foi se posicionando por cima de mim.

- Espera baby! – Disse ajeitando os travesseiros embaixo do meu coxi.

Edward gostou da posição, que se ajoelhou pegou minha perna e começou a beijá- la. Fomos envolvidos por nossos desejos, começamos com beijos lentos que se transformaram em luxuriosos. Nossas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo enquanto suas mãos pastavam por todo meu corpo e o que tinha começado suave e calmo transformou- se num furacão. A Cada investida do meu marido eu pedia por mais e o incentivava a aumentar o ritmo. Comecei a movimentar meu quadril para aumentar o contato e quanto mais a onda de prazer se formava mais eu me movia e puxava a ponta do travesseiro. Edward estava ajoelhado com minhas pernas em seu ombro,meu quadril estava bem elevado o que favorecia a ele tocar mais profundamente em mim. Quando Edward notou que eu estava me aproximando do clímax começou a estimular meu ponto sensível e foi quando não consegui mais me segurar deixei meu orgasmo vir. Vi que ele também estava quase lá e sussurrei:

- Isso baby quero sentir seu líquido me encharcando!

Ele não agüentou, deu uma última estocada se derramando em mim. Nossos movimentos foram tão fortes que na mesma hora ouvimos um barulho como se um saco estourasse e de repente senti meu quadril encostar no chão e várias penas voando ao nosso redor.

- Honey o que aconteceu? – Disse Edward se desconenctando de mim.

- Penas! – Falei.

Nos levantamos tentando tirar as penas que agarravam em nossos cabelos e corpos suados.

- Como o travesseiro estorou? - Edward perguntou.

- Acho que fomos um pouco afoito? – Brinquei.

Peguei um dos travesseiros e vi que tinha um rasgo e então lembrei de quando os puxei da cadeira eles agarraram em alguma coisa o rasgando. Com a nossa pressão e os movimentos ele deve ter feito igual a saco de biscoito que você enche de ar e depois estoura.

- Ótimo! Como vamos explicar a dona Esme que seu quintal e a fonte estão cheios de pena de ganso? – Ed falou.

- Não sei... podemos dizer que estávamos vendo a lua e aconteceu? – Perguntei. – Mas você gostou da posição não gostou? – Disse beijando o peito nu de Edward.

- Sim honey, adorei. Pude te sentir bem fundo! – Respondeu retribuindo o beijo.

Tentamos arrumar o máximo aquela bagunça, mas estava tarde e estávamos cansados. Nos vestimos e voltamos para a casa. Pela manhã pediríamos aos empregados que terminassem de limpar.

Acordamos lá pelas 9 e já dava para ouvir o burburinha que estava a casa. Nos arrumamos e descemos para o café. Chegando na cozinha a conversa foi interrompida e vimos seis pares de olhos nos encarando.

- Bom dia família! – Meu marido falou fingindo não notar a situação.

- E eee... bom dia! – Falei meio sem graça já percebendo qual era o assunto. Edward apertou minha mão em sinal de um tudo bem.

- Então Edward, eu estava aqui querendo saber com seus irmãos como penas de ganso foram parar dentro da minha fonte? – Disse minha sogra.

-Acho que alguém tentou afogar o ganso ontem, mamãe! – Disse Emmett enquanto via que todos seguravam o riso. – E sabe o mais interessante, mamãe, é que não temos gansos! – Completou Emm.

Fiquei vermelha e escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward. Já estava acostumada com minha vida sexual ser um assunto comum entre meus cunhados e cunhadas, mas na frente dos meu sogro! Edward segurou firma em minha cintura com medo que eu fugisse.

- Digamos que a noite estava linda e levei minha querida esposa para apreciar as estrelas. Levamos cobertores e travesseiros e tivemos um pequenos acidente.

- Acho que Bellinha viu mais do que estrelas, acho que ela viu muitos cometas NE cunhadinha? – Rose falou com uma grande cara de riso enquanto terminava de alimentar o pequeno J.

- Ursinha, acho que foi mais como uma explosão de penas! – Completou Emmett.

- O que importa é que a pele da Bellinha está ótima! Deveríamos apreciar as estrelas também Jas, vejo que é um ótimo trataemtno de beleza! – Debochava a duende que até então estava calada apenas ouvindo.

- Ok, tudo bem! Agora, crianças, tenham cuidado da próxima vez! – disse Esme.

- MAMÃE! – Edward gritou e começamos a rir.

Depois do episódio da cozinha fomos para o SPA, acho que os homens passariam um tempo na sala de jogos com as crianças. A tarde passou tranqüila até o momento que tive que dar os detalhes do incidente do quintal para minhas cunhadas.

Chegamos na mansão e fomos terminar de nos arrumar. Tínhamos feito cabelo e maquiagem no Spa. Entrei no quarto e vi Edward pronto sentado na cama calçando seus sapatos. Ele estava absolutamente lindo e sexy com seu cabelo que apontava para todos os lados. Meu marido tinha um cabelo pós sexo 24 horas por dia, o que o deixava mais fodidamente lindo. Usava um terno sem gravata preto com a camisa cinza chumbo. Acabei de me vestir e apareci na frente de Edward que gemeu ao me ver.

- Porra Bella, você da gostosa pra caralho! Minha vontade é de subir seu vestido agora e te pegar aqui mesmo dando um foda se para a festa lá embaixo. – Disse Edward beijando meu ombro.

Realmente eu estava bem, o vestido escolhido por AlIce era perfeito. Preto longo, frente única, minhas costas estava nua e na frente um discreto decote em v. O vestido era todo bordado também em preto e nos pés um Maonolo peep toe preto, meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Você também não está nada mal marido! Eu diria que está muito quente com essa roupa!- Falei apertando seu membro, que parecia já mais desperto. – E... marido?

- Sim honey.

- Só para sua informação... estou sem nada por baixo!

- Caralho Bella!- Falou enquanto eu saia do quarto com um sorrisinho travesso no rosto. – você me paga! – Ouvi ele falar quando começava a descer as escadas.

-xxx-

Depois do acindente do termômetro Alice me entregou um novo digital, disse que era mais prático e rápido. Lógico que junto ela resolveu colocar mais uns presentinhos e ganheium llindo conjunto de lingerie da La Perla e uns brinquedinhos de adulto, como a Rose chama. Guardei o obejto junto com minha agenda na pequena bolsa preta e levei comigo para a festa.

O jardim dos Cullen estava lindo, Esme fez um excelente trabalho para a festa. Tinha mesas espalhadas em volta da piscina com lindos arranjos de frésias. Toda a decoração era em branco e dourado constratando com o verde do jardim. O gazebo e a fonte estavam limpos e sem vestígios da noite anterior.

Cumprimentamos alguns convidados e de longe pude ver minha sogra conversando com os Denali. Eles eram muito próximos dos Cullen, quase parentes. Eu não tinha muita intimidade com eles, principalmente com uma certa loira morango com dois melões no lugar de seios e uma aparência eterna de modelo. Tanya, esse era o nome do meu desafeto. Ela foio namoradinha do Ed antes de mim e parece que ela nunca se conformou com o término da relação e que agora ele estava casado comigo. Confio em Edward e sei que ele me ama e só tem olhos para mim, mas tenho raiva porque toda vez que Tanya chega perto dele ela não perde a oportunidade de se jogar em cima do Ed. Ela é tão descarada que faz isso mesmo na minha frente e o pobre do Edward acha que é brincadeira. Eu simplesmente odeio essa vaca!

Estava sentada com minhas cunhadas , quando lembrei que precisava medir minha temperatura. Edward tinha levantado para falar com alguém.

- Alice você pode me dar cobertura para eu verificar minha temperatura? –Pedi para minha cunhada que estava ao meu lado.

- Claro Bellinha! Rose venha para cá e sente perto da Bella, vamos ficar conversando meio em uma roda. – Disse gesticulando com as mãos para mostrar como deveríamos ficar. - A Bella fica de costas para a mesa virada para o jardim e eu e a Rose ficamos uma de cada lado.

Quando terminou de falar já estávamos posicionadas, Rose que a essa altura já sabia toda a história tinha um ataque de riso.

- Pare Rose, você quer chamar a atenção? – Alice falou enquanto eu estava com o termômetro na boca.

Quando terminei peguei minha agenda e anotei o resultado comparando com os anteriores descobrindo que pelo gráfico tinha aumentado em 0,5 grau.

- OH! Acho que estou ovulando! Minha temperatura está mais alta, preciso encontrar o Edward agora! – Falei toda empolgada.

- Que bom Bella agora trate de pegar seu marido e vá fazer minha sobrinha! – Alice falou enquanto o ataque de riso da Rose só aumentava depois que ela viu minha agendinha com a sigla PBC e meu gráfico todo colorido com minhas anotações separadas por tópicos.

- Ah ah ah ah ah Bella, desculpa cunhada, mas só você mesmo!

- Alice vou procurar o Edward.- Quando falei isso vi meu marido todo sorridente conversando com Tanya e suas irmãs e pensei em provocar meu marido da forma mais clássica do nosso relacionamento: bombardeio de mensagens.

Tirei o celular da bolsa e mandei a primeira.

**De: Esposa em altas temperaturas**

**Para: Marido que quer ser esganado**

**Termine agora de conversas com essa vaca!**

De longe fiquei olhando quando Edward recebeu a mensagem. Ele olhou o celular pediu licença e digitou a resposta.

**De: Marido :O**

**Para: Esposa ciumenta**

**Kate está me pedindo uma indicação médica, já te encontro. Tenho certeza que está linda com carinha de ciúmes! Rsrsrs**

Li e não demorei nem um minuto para responder.

**De: Esposa MUITO ciumenta**

**Para: Marido todinho MEU**

**VENHA P CÁ AGORA! SE DEMORAR N VAI COMPROVAR Q ESTOU SEM CALCINHA E COM A DEPILAÇÃO EM DIA!**

Quando a mensagem chegou pude perceber que Edward meio que se engasgou e tossiu para disfarçar.

**De: Marido duro**

**Para: Esposa sem coração**

**LINDO BELLA, AGORA VOU DESFILAR PELA FESTA COM UMA ENORME EREÇÃO!**

Quando li a última mensagem me veio uma idéia.

**De: Esposa SEX ON FIRE**

**Para: Marido bombeiro**

**Me encontre na sauna! Prepare a mangueira e venha apagar meu fogo, bonitão! 5minutos e nada mais ou já sabe, apago eu mesma o fogo! Rsrsrs**

Terminei de digitar falei com as meninas e corri em direção a sauna. Ficava perto do gazebo, mas com uma visão total da piscina, era mais perto de onde o meu marida estava e achei que isso resolveria o problema do desfile. Chegando na frente da sauna estava tudo escuro lá dentro,era linda com uma varanda na frente cheia de espreguiçadeiras, dentro uam confortável sala de descanso, área dos chuveiros, banheiro e uma enorme bancada com duas pias. Ao fundo uma sauna seca, que tinha uma das paredes de vidro dando vista para a piscina e o jardim e outra a duas enormes mãos me puxando pela cintura.

- Vejo que meu bombeiro já está pronto para o incêndio! – Falei enquanto me esfregava em sua ereção.

- Estou sempre pronto pra você amor! – Disse me virando para ele.

Quando nossas bocas se encontraram me lembrei dele conversando com a vaca e acabei mordendo sua língua.

- Ai Bella!

- Desulpa baby, mas é que lembrei da vaca falando com você.

- Amor quantas vezes preciso dizer que sou todo seu? Minha mente, meu amor, meu corpo, minha boca e ..essa membro latejante por você.- Disse levando minha mão até sua ereção para comprovar. – Deixa a Tanya pra lá e vamos continuar a nossa brincadeira.

Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto tirava o paletó do Edward, ele desceu o zíper do meu vestido e gemeu quando constatou que eu não estava mentindo.

- Porra Bella! – Falou agarrando meus seios.

Terminei de despi-lo e ele me empurrou pela porta da sauna seca.

- Edward! Aqui? A parede de vidro!- Disse assustada

- Amor esqueceu que esse vidro só se vê de dentro pra fora? Só nos enxergamos a festa e eles não têem idéia do que acontece aqui. Nos dois nus na sauna, transando enquanto a festa acontece bem na nossa frente. – Falou com a voz pingando a sexo.

Já disse que quando Edward fala com essa voz no meu ouvido ele pode até pedir para me jogar do alto do prédio que eu me jogo? Então como não concordar e ainda ficar mais excitada com a situação? Meu marido me colocou na parte mais alta da sauna e começou a beijar meu seio. Ele dava beijos molhados e pequenas mordidas neles. Aproveitei a posição e esfreguei meu pé em seu membro duro. Nossas vozes não eram mais que gemidos e já sentia meu corpo suando. Edward sentou na minha frente com a cabeça na altura do meu baixo ventre, me puxou mais para frente afastou meus joelhos e começou a soprar em meu sexo molhado. Senti um arrepio descer pela minha espinha e meu corpo todo pegando fogo. Começou a beijar a parte interna da minha coxa e devagar escorregando para minha fenda.

- Ah baby assim eu não agüento!

- Você fica tão quente quando está excitada e toda aberta para mim. – Falou passando a língua pela minha depilação. – Adoro o que você faz aqui totalmente descoberta para mim.

- Vai Ed me toma em sua boca! Gritei.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem gostosa. – Disse e começou a me estimular com sua língua.

Eu continuava a esfregar sua ereção fazendo movimento s de vai e vem e pude perceber que Edward estava cada vez mais duro, se isso for possível. Ele colocou dois dedos em mim enquanto a outra mão puxava o bico do meu seio. Quando senti meu prazer se construir Edward também percebeu e parou, antes que eu pudesse pensar me virou posicionando atrás de mim. Claro que ele me colocaria de frente para o jardim. Pelos lugares da sauna serem em forma de arquibancada fiquei no primeiro degrau com as mão no segundo enquanto Ed ficou praticamente em pé. Ele entrou devagar e parou.

- Ed devagar agora? – Falei com uma voz sexy.

- O que você minha princesa? Me diz como você quer? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Quero duro e forte, nada delicado! – Falei sentindo Edward sair e voltar mais forte.

Seus movimentos começaram a aumentar e de vez em quando ele saia e voltava mais fundo em mim batendo naquele cantinho especial. Uma de suas mãos revezava entre minha cintura e meu seio, ele não estava sendo nada delicado e com certeza teria maracas pelo corpo depois.

- Olhe amor, veja que enquanto a festa está rolando eu estou aqui te comendo! – Disse.

Fiquei mais excitada ainda com suas palavras e percebendo que eu via tudo lá fora, mas ninguém nos assistia. Só aquela impressão de que poderíamos ser visto jogava adrenalina em minhas veias.

- Você gosta de olhar lá pra fora? – Edward perguntou estocando mais forte em mim.

- Me excita! – Falei.

- Então continue olhando porque seu cheiro fica delicioso quanto mais você se excita! – Disse segurando pelo meu rabo de cavalo.

Edward puxou meu rosto e beijou- me ferozmente aumentando nosso ritmo. Quando nos afastamos para respirar falou:

- Vem amor, vem pra mim estou quase lá e quero que venha comigo.

Edward aumentou seus movimentos e estimulou meu ponto nervoso ao sentir minhas paredes o apertando.

- Agora amor vem! – Falou se derramando em mim, ao mesmo tempo que meu orgasmo chegava numa explosão intensa de prazer. Edward me virou invandindo minha boca, me pegou no colo nos levando para o chuveiro.

- Edward a festa! Não posso estragar a maquiagem nem o cabelo! – Falei.

- Calma amor, vamos apenas nos limpar para vestirmos a roupa.

Não sei quanto tempo sumimos, mas quando voltamos o jantar já era servido. Sentamos na mesa de nossa família que conversava animadamente.

- Até que enfim vocês apareceram! – Disse meu sogro. – Esme já estava reclamando que vocês sumiram na hora do jantar!

- Apenas saímos para dar uma volta pelos jardins, mamãe. – Edward falou.

Meus sogros terminaram de comer e se levantaram a seguir.

- Baby por favor chame o garçom e peça alguma coisa para comermos, estou faminta e acredito que você também. – Falei o final mais baixo só para ele ouvir.

- Vou pedir nosso jantar e também estou faminto. – Disse piscando para mim enquanto chamava o garçom.

- E então casal, tiveram um bom tempo na sauna?- Emmett falou de repente.

Olhei para Edward com cara de espanto que retribui com mesma expressão. Emmett olhou de mim para o Edward e vice versa, pensou analisou e falou:

- É ... definitivamente tiveram um ótimo tempo na sauna!

O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

><p>Oi gente como semana passada em atrasei resolvi adiantar esse para deixar vcs felizes. Gostaram das doideras da Bella?<p>

Quero muito saber o q vcs acharam, e então vamos comentar?

bjs


	8. Chapter: Será?

**Capítulo 7: Será?**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi Meninas capítulo menor, mas não menos importante. Conversamos lá embaixo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ainda espantada olhei para meu marido com a certeza de que tínhamos sido vistos na sauna. Oh! Será que aqueles vidros não tinham nos protegidos realmente? Como Emmett saberia onde estávamos? Eram tantas perguntas e vendo Edward com a mesma cara que a minha, tinha certeza que estava tão preocupado quanto eu. Tentei pensar um pouco, no que tinha acontecido quando voltamos. Meus sogros não estavam chocados nem irritados, então o que for que aconteceu na sauna não passou por eles, mas aquele sorrisinho no rosto do meu cunhado me intrigava.<p>

- Emmett o que você sabe sobre a sauna? – Edward perguntou com a voz meio nervosa.

- O que? – Devolveu Emmett.

- Sim o que! Quero saber tudo pode cuspir! – Edward tinha tomado uma postura séria e pude ver que seu irmão percebeu a tensão no ar.

- Bom, eu simplesmente sei! – Disse Emmett não ligando para o irmão fingindo puxar assunto com Rose.

- Ursão acaba de uma vez com isso, olha a cara de desespero deles homem! Disse Rose dando um tapa no braço do marido.

-Aiii ursinha! Você tinha que acabar com a graça! Tá tão divertido ver a cara de tensão do casal! - Emmett falou soltando um a enorme gargalhada.

- Bella, Edward, o ursão apenas sabe que vocês foram até a sauna porque eu contei quando ele perguntou por vocês. Tá eu não deveria falar, mas Bellinha foi inevitável com o poder de persuasão que meu marido tem. – Disse Rose receosa.

Imediatamente soltei o ar, que até agora não sabia que estava prendendo, e olhei para meu marido, quando nossos olhares se encontraram senti um alívio tão grande e pude perceber que Edward também respirava aliviado. Sabia que se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ele ficaria culpado por me levar para dentro da sauna seca. Depois de um tempo calados e da tensão cair por terra olhei para Emmett querendo esganá-lo. Ele por sua vez se acabava de rir olhando para mim e Edward.

- É ursinha, parece que o casal ali também descobriu os benefícios da sauna seca. Agora não temos mais exclusividade no quesito sauna e parede de vidro! Rsrsrsrsrs – Soltou Emm para Rose em alto e bom som para que nos escutássemos.

-xxxx-

O resto do fim de semana passou bem sem mais nenhum momento de susto, no domingo nos despedimos da família e cada um foi para sua casa. Daqui a umas semanas seria o Natal e a minha função seria de fazer a decoração junto com Alice além de uma sobremesa. Claro que passaríamos a noite de Natal na mansão com direito a dormir lá para a troca de presentes no dia seguinte.

Segunda feira estava eu novamente no consultório da Dra. Jane para a última ultra deste ciclo. Nervoso, angustia e ansiedade já eram comuns nesse dia, para mim esse era o exame mais importante, aquele que dizia se o folículo tinha rompido ou não. Quando vi já estava deitada com a médica que já começava o exame.

- Bom Bella, não estou conseguindo confirmar se o folículo estorou. Não está muito nítido para mim. – Disse Jane concentrada no monitor. – O folículo não cresceu mais, mas não vejo com clareza o corpo lúteo.

- E agora? Como vamos saber? – Perguntei um pouco aflita.

- Bom podemos fazer um exame de sangue para dosar o nível de progesterona, mas isso só comprovaria o rompimento e não que você está grávida. Ou podemos esperar a sua menstruação e se atrasar, faremos o Beta HCG que é o exame para detectar o nível desse hormônio no seu sangue. Acho que na atual condição prefiro que espere, porque é pouco provável que ele tenha rompido. – Finalizou Jane.

- Tudo bem. – Falei derrotada. – Se não tem outro jeito... minha sina é esperar.

- Vou deixar um pedido do Beta com você, caso precise. De todo modo nos vemos no próximo mês.

E assim sai do consultório com aquelas novas informações e rezando para minha menstruação atrasar.

**De: Esposa querendo colo do marido**

**Para: Colo de marido**

**Saí da Jane agora. Folículo rompido? Só Jesus porque a médica dessa vez n sabe!**

**PS: Novidade, dessa vez precisamos acrescentar um pedido de Beta HCG nos procedimentos.**

**Te amo e quero colo. **

Não demorou muito para vir à resposta.

**De: Marido que vai dar muito mais que colo para sua gatinha**

**Para: Minha gatinha manhosa**

**Td bem! Peraí, como assim um Beta? Há chance? Ela n tem certeza se rompeu? Como? O q devo pensar?**

**Também te amo e vou te dar MUIIITO colinho.**

Claro que eu não devia ter dito do exame por mensagem, se ele não ligou ainda é porque está muito enrolado. Decidi acalma- lo.

**De: Sua gatinha manhosa e doida pelo colo e muito mais do seu bonitão **

**Para: Meu bonitão que tem um GRANDE colo**

**Fica calmo n se anime, mas n temos certeza se rompeu e por isso se precisar faremos o teste**

**Estou doidinha por ESSE colinho, só ele para me confortar.**

Depois que mandei a mensagem pensei como foi irônico eu consolar o Edward sobre sua possível empolgação, quando esse sempre era o papel dele, naquele momento tínhamos invertido os papéis.

-xxx-

Entre luzes piscantes, enfeites de natal e tudo que possa existir na face da terra sobre o tema, uma Alice louca e falante, volta ao trabalho e compras de natal não percebi que os dias tinham passado e minha menstruação estava realmente atrasada. Tá sempre fui irregular por causa da minha síndrome e talvez por isso não tenha dado tanta importância, quer dizer isso misturado com toda a confusão dessa época.

Edward entrava em casa quando eu divagava sobre minha menstruação.

- Honey, Honey! – Edward chamou um pouco mais alto.

- Ãh!

- Oi honey, estou te chamando e você não me ouve. Estava longe? – Perguntou meu marido.

- Oi baby, desculpa. – Disse beijando seus lábios. – Estava aqui pensando que minha menstruação está atrasada e... – Disse nervosa. – Acho que preciso fazer o exame.

- Bella quantos dias? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Seus peitos estão mais inchados...

- Calma Edward, não me deixe mais nervosa. Pode não ser. – Falei e nem mesmo reconheci o que eu falava. Novamente estávamos de papéis trocados.

- O que aconteceu com a minha mulher? Cadê ela? O que você fez com a minha esposa? – Disse meu marido com o olhar assustado. – Bella essa não é você! O que foi baby? Não era para você está toda serelepe e eu te frear?

- Não sei baby, acho que meu coração está me pedindo para acalmar porque não é nada. – Falei.

- Bom, melhor que você não vá com toda essa expectativa. – Disse beijando minha testa. – E... vou me acalmar.

Não sei realmente o que estava acontecendo comigo essa não era o tipo de reação que eu estava acostumada a ter sobre esse assunto e por um momento fiquei até preocupada, mas nesse momento eu só podia esperar pelo dia seguinte para fazer o exame.

Edward saiu antes que eu acordasse. Quando levantei vi um bilhete em cima da cômoda.

_Bom dia minha gatinha,_

_Você estava dormindo tão linda que fiquei com pena de te acordar. Depois que sair do exame me liga. Fique calma, independente do resultado eu te amo e sabe que ainda vamos continuar tentando _quantas vezes for necessário.

Com amor

Seu bonitão.

Guardei seu bilhete em minha bolsa, era como se fosse um calmante, se eu estivesse nervosa era só ler as palavras doces do meu marido. Me arrumei e fui para o hospital colher o sangue. Foi tudo muito rápido, depois que acabei liguei para o meu marido e fui resolver algumas coisas sobre a decoração natalina. Enquanto passeava pela loja deixei minha mente vagar pela possibilidade de estar grávida, claro que meu ato de equilíbrio no dia anterior era mesmo estranho e já tinha passado. Agora com a cabeça cheia de planos comecei a mexer nos enfeites, foi quando vi uma pequena meia de natal com alguns corações bordados e espaço para colocar o nome do dono dela. Naquele momento pensei em como daria a notícia a minha família. Poderia comprar a meia e bordar BC de Bebê Cullen e pendurar na lareira junto com as outras e esperar que alguém notasse e perguntasse, ou compraria um presente e colocaria na árvore com as mesma iniciais. E Edward como faria? Apesar de que acho que ele vai estar ao meu lado quando eu ligar para o laboratório. Como só falta um dia para o natal não daria tempo de fazer uma ultra e dar de presente para todos. Comecei a imaginar minha barriga de grávida, como seria o quartinho do bebê se fosse menina ou se fosse menino, pensei nas opções de nome. Já podia ver ele deitado em minha cama entre mim e o Edward e quando percebi já conversava com um ser que nem sei se já existia.

- Sabe bebê, a mamãe e o papai vão ficar muito felizes com você. Tenho certeza que você vai amar a nossa família... – E assim fui apresentando toda a nossa família com a mão em meu ventre enquanto observava como ele estava liso, pensando quando eu começaria a sentir os sintomas.

E assim com a cabeça borbulhando de pensamentos não vi o dia passar. Cheguei a casa com mil borboletas no meu estômago, nem almoçar eu tinha conseguido tamanha minha ansiedade. Olhei para o relógio e marcava seis horas, resolvi ligar para o hospital para saber se o resultado já estava pronto. Minha mão suava e podia sentir meu corpo tremer, ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber eu também tinha medo da resposta. Depois de muito pensar disquei aqueles oito números que podiam mudar minha vida. Respirei aliviada quando a mulher do outro lado da linha disse que não estava pronto ainda, deixei um suspiro de alívio sair por ainda não saber o resultado. Estranho, mas não saber ainda me permitia sonhar com o sim. As horas passaram e eu já tinha terminado o jantar quando Edward chegou em casa.

- Honey!

- No quarto. – respondi.

Edward entrou no quarto e eu estava sentada na cama olhando para o telefone tamborilando meus dedos no queixo, deixando mais que evidente meu nervosismo.

- Oi honey, sem coragem de saber o resultado do exame?

- É. Estou com medo. – Disse.

- Lembra do que falei no bilhete? Tudo bem, vamos ver juntos ok? – Edward falou. – Você quer que ligue?

- Não, eu faço, mas vou manter no viva voz. – Dizendo isso disquei novamente para aquele número. Dei meu dados e logo a atendente falou:

- Sra. Cullen o Beta HCG da senhora deu menor que um então o resultado é negativo.

- Como assim? – Falei levantando a voz

- Senhora, para que seja positivo para gravidez tem que dar valor igual ou maior que 25, não há dúvidas quanto ao resultado da senhora. Eu... sinto muito.

Desliguei o telefone e meu marido me olhava, lembrei me de suas palavras e decidi colocar uma máscara de tudo bem no rosto.

- Bella, amor, como você está? – Meu marido perguntou já me colocando em seus braços, com certeza esperando pelas minhas lágrimas.

Respirei fundo e falei:

- Estou bem, fiquei chateada, mas como você disse ainda podemos continuar tentando.

Tentei parecer o mais normal possível e por hora parece que meu marido tinha aceitado. É a pequena meia que eu havia comprado teria que ficar para o próximo ano.

-xxx-

A noite de natal tinha chegado, fomos um dia antes para a mansão e arrumarmos a decoração do jantar. Tentei empurrar, por hora, todas as minhas frustrações para o fundo da minha mente e mesmo com tudo isso estava me sentindo feliz pelo natal.

Tudo estava lindo, guirlandas espalhadas pela casa, uma enorme árvore de natal com muitos enfeites, na lareira as meias de todos os membros da família, muitas luzes e uma mesa de jantar impecável. Meu marido estava lindo com uma calça black jeans e camisa de botão azul com as mangas enroladas. Eu usava um vestido também azul acima dos joelhos e com um decote em v na frente e sapatilhas, a contra gosto da minha cunhada, meu cabelo estava solto com alguns cachos na ponta.

-Você está absurdamente linda. – Disse Edward beijando meu pescoço. – Acho difícil resistir até o final do jantar para ter você em meus braços.

- Vamos com calma, baby. Se não descermos agora Alice vem nos buscar, e você conhece a duende é capaz de entrar e jogar um balde de água fria na gente para separar!

- Deus do céu Bella! Isso que é uma boa maneira de me fazer brochar! Vamos não quero passar por isso!

Descemos e encontramos toda a nossa família já ali. Claro que ouvi algumas piadinhas do Emmett pela demora. O clima estava ótimo, as crianças corriam pela sala enquanto conversávamos. Rose apareceu com sua famosa marguerita e até minha sogra bebeu um pouco. Edward e os homens bebiam whisky enquanto beliscávamos alguns salgadinhos. A bebida estava descendo muito bem e não me importei em comer nada, o papo estava agradável, de vez em quando Edward vinha perto de mim, me olhava e depois saia me dando um selinho. Notei também que mesmo de longe meu marido parava e me fitava.

- Rose vá para a cozinha e me traga mais margueritas! – Disse, eu já tinha bebido o suficiente para ficar alegrinha.

- Rose, vamos esperar um pouco, acho que vocês já beberam demais! – Falou minha sogra olhando para mim, Rose e Alice. Mas de uma maneira diferente reparei que Esme me observava assim como Edward. Tal mãe tal filho.

- Que isso minha sogra, estamos em casa e além do mais a senhora está gostando também! – Rose falou indo em direção a cozinha.

O jantar foi servido e devido à quantidade de bebida ingerida apenas revirei meu prato.

- Honey, come alguma coisa você já bebeu demais precisa se alimentar. - Edward falou.

- Baaabbbby estou óooooootima! Só não estoouu com fome! – Falei já meio embolado.

- Tudo bem, faça o que quiser.

Depois do jantar continuamos na sala conversando e bebendo.

- Honey, estou com sono vou subir tudo bem? – Edward falou.

- Ah Beliiinha nãoooo vai... subir agoraaa cunhadinho! – Falou Rose

- Éééé irmão... estamos tendo um teeeemmmpo de adultaaaaas! Deixa para trepar depoooois, boa noiiite! – Alice disse enrolando a língua.

- Aliceeee! – Gritei

- Taaaa Beliinha até pareece que isso não ééé um cóodigo do meu irrrrmão para teee chamar para uma beeeela trepaaada! – Disse rindo maliciosa mais para lá do que para cá.

- Aliiiice comporte- se! – gritei

A essa altura Edward já tinha subido. Depois de um tempo notei que Rose tinha sumido com seu ursão e apenas Alice, eu, Esme e Jasper continuávamso na sala. De repente senti um enjôo e sem falar com ninguém decidi subir, ainda pude ouvir Esme e Alice falando algo no corredor atrás de mim, mas a vontade de vomitar veio tão rápido que a única coisa que consegui fazer foi correr para meu banheiro e abraçar o vaso sanitário.

Não conseguia para de vomitar, de repente senti uma mão fria em minha nuca e outra segurando meus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem , filha. Estou aqui para te ajudar.

Era a voz daquela que havia tomado o lugar de mãe no meu coração. Esme me ajudou segurando meus cabelos enquanto eu colocava para fora toda a bebida e tudo que eu não comi no jantar. Foi quando percebi que meu marido estava dormindo e alheio a isso tudo.

- Mãe, me perdoa, eu não queria passar mal. – Eu dizia chorando para Esme. – Eu simplesmente não posso agüentar toda a carga que está em minhas costas!

- Calma minha filha, está tudo bem.

- Não, não está! Sou um fracasso como mulher! Não sei como Edward ainda me quer se não consigo dar a ele um bebê! – Dizia em prantos.

Nesse momento ouvi um barulho no quarto e quando olhei para porta vi Edward parado me olhando.

- Edward! – Falei derrotada

- Está ai há muito tempo meu filho? – Esme perguntou.

Ele ficou em silêncio apenas me observando enquanto Esme acabava de ajudar a me vestir. Seu olhar não me dava nem uma pista do que estava passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento e isso estava me matando. De repente Edward olhou em meus olhos e eu sabia que ali tinha um homem puto.

- Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes! – Disse ríspido batendo a porta.

Meu choro, que antes era fraco só aumentou e me senti um lixo. Edward e eu nunca brigávamos e ver sua atitude naquela hora acabou comigo. Esme me levou para cama me confortando dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e depois de ouvir que nada melhor que um dia depois do outro, me entreguei ao sono com a esperança nas palavras de minha sogra.

* * *

><p>Oi meninas,<p>

estou feliz com os comentários, mas sei que tenho muitas leitoras tímidas! Vamos lá, quero conhecer vocês!

Bom essa semana fiquei meio atolada e desculpem por não responder seus reviews, prometo mandar um spoiler bem maior para vocês como perdão. E também resolvi postar mais cedo para alegrar vocês.

Acho que todo mundo ficou louco com o Emmett e ele sempre tirando uma com Bella e Edward, no final era só sacanagem dele! kkkk

Esse capítulo foi muito discutido com uma amiga linda que conheci aqui pelo FF. Ele seria maior e vocês saberiam como tudo ia terminar, mas resolvi manter um pouco do suspense. Então se vocês estiverem chateadas comigo pelo menos tenho companhia para correr para as montanhas, porque a Lay vai comigo! kkkk Fiquem calmas que tudo vai dar certo!

Vou contar um segredo para vocês, o próximo capítulo vai ter também p pov da Esme.

Já "falei" muito, mas gostaria de agradecer a Lay Melo, que é uma pessoa linda e tem conversado muito comigo. Ela é uma das tradutoras do Pervas Place, que tem fics maravilhosas. Sou suspeita para falar porque sou viciada no PP!kkkk

Amiga obrigada pelo número enorme de e-mails que trocamos e por todas as suas opiniões, me ajudaram muito!

Bom agora é com vocês,

bjs


	9. Chapter: Entenda meu lado

**Cap. 8: Entenda meu lado.**

* * *

><p>Oi meninas estou muito feliz que pelos reviews e leitoras novas. Fiquei muito emocionada pelas minhas fãs portuguesas também.<p>

Enfim, vocês são demais!

Música do capítulo: Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen (escutem a partir do momento que Edward encontra coma Bella.)

Gente esse é um dos capítulos mais importantes da fic, pois ele fortalece o relacionamento de Beward quebrando a barreira da falta de comunicação!

bjs

* * *

><p>Pov. Esme<p>

Passei a noite toda observando Bella, eu a conhecia como se tivesse saído de mim. Minha menina não estava bem, todo esse tratamento para engravidar estava mexendo demais com ela. Às vezes eu a pego olhando para o nada e tenho certeza que está pensando sobre esse assunto.

Quando conheci Bella ela era apenas uma colegial e desde o primeiro momento meu afeto materno aflorou. No começo meus filhos eram apenas amigos dela, mas pude notar que Edward se encantou no primeiro momento que colocou seus olhos nela. Assumi minha menina como filha desde sempre, Renné mal a via e para um pai às vezes é difícil conversar com sua filha sobre certos assuntos. Fui eu que conversei com ela quando teve sua primeira menstruação e que falava de assuntos femininos. Bella fez seu caminho para o meu coração muito antes de fazê-lo para Edward. Ter os dois juntos me traz muita felicidade e por isso estou sofrendo calada enquanto vejo-os passarem por esse momento complicado.

O natal estava acontecendo bem, até tomei umas marguerittas que a Rose fez, mas sabia que Bella não estava bem e beber com a cabeça ruim não é boa coisa. Observava que Edward também notava a quantidade de bebida que Bella ingeria e não estava nada satisfeito com isso, mas apenas vinha olhava para sua mulher e depois saia deixando um beijo suave em seus lábios. Tenho que dizer que meu filho também não estava legal, sei o quanto eles se amam e como ele está se sentindo impotente. É no meu colo que Edward deixa cair essa casca que durão.

As meninas estavam enchendo a cara e já falavam arrastado, não sou contra beber, só acho que para isso você deve estar com a cabeça legal. Edward passou por mim dizendo a todos que iria subir, Alice ainda segurou Bella e vi quando ele subiu com um olhar derrotado. Um tempo depois notei que Bella não estava legal e subia as escadas meio cambaleando, resolvi ir atrás dela e esbarrei com Alice no corredor. É incrível mesmo bêbada ela ainda tinha esse senso de proteção com as cunhadas.

- Alice está indo deitar, minha filha?

- Não mãee, voooouuu ver a Belinhaaa! Ela não tá bemmmm! – Disse embolado.

- Deixa comigo filha vai deitar senão ao invés de uma vou ter que cuidar de duas passando mal. – Falei levando Alice até a porta do seu quarto. – Boa noite minha querida.

Sai dali rapidamente em direção ao quarto de Bella chegando a tempo de vê-la agarrada ao vaso sanitário e colocando tudo para fora.

- Mãe, me perdoa, eu não queria passar mal. – Bella dizia enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Eu simplesmente não posso aguentar toda a carga que está em minhas costas!

- Calma minha filha, está tudo bem. – Enquanto dizia ia ajudando Bella a levantar e a tomar banho.

- Não, não está! Sou um fracasso como mulher! Não sei como Edward ainda me quer se não consigo dar a ele um bebê! – Ela se lamentava.

Escutei um barulho e notei que Edward tinha acordado e observava tudo o que acontecia.

- Edward! – Bella falou com a voz derrotada.

- Está ai há muito tempo meu filho? – Perguntei. Ele ficou em silêncio apenas nos observando enquanto eu acabava de ajudar Bella a se vestir.

Não conseguia saber o que passava na cabeça dele naquele momento, mas pude reparar que seus olhos pareciam cheios de raiva. De repente Edward olhou nos olhos de Bella e eu sabia que estava realmente com raiva.

- Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes! – Disse ríspido batendo a porta.

O choro de Bella só intensificou enquanto a levava para a cama. Agora não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Conversar com meu filho nessas condições não resolveria nada, o melhor era esperar até amanhã.

- Shhiii minha menina, não fica assim, amanhã tudo se resolve. Vocês se amam. Nada melhor que um dia após o outro. Você vai ver minha filha, tudo vai acabar bem.

Assim fiquei com Bella até que caísse na inconsciência.

-xxxx-

Assim que acordei decidi que deveria conversar com Edward, aquele olhar era de raiva, mas como bem eu conhecia meu filho, não estava direcionando para Bella. Desci as escadas entrando na cozinha onde alguns já estavam acordados, as crianças queriam abrir seus presentes. Pude notar que Rose tinha alguns comprimidos na mão e Alice, exagerada, mantinha uma bolsa de água na cabeça.

- Bom dia família! Rose, por favor deixe alguns desses comprimidos no quarto da Bella e se puder uma bandeja de lanche também.

- Como ela está mamãe? – Alice me perguntou.

- Ela passou mal, vai ficar de ressaca e com certeza moralmente abalada. –Falei.

- Porque o quarto de hóspedes do meu lado parece habitado? Ouvi um barulho ontem vindo de lá. – Perguntou Emmett

- Filho, vamos deixar essa história para mais tarde, preciso levar essa bandeja e conversar com seu irmão. - Falei terminando de arrumar o café para o Edward.

Nesse momento eu precisava cuidar dele para que ele cuidasse depois de Bella. Subi as escadas imaginando como tocar no assunto ou se esperaria que Edward tomasse a iniciativa. Abri a porta e o vi sentado na poltrona no canto do quarto com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos, vi ali um garotinho acuado, o meu menino e não o homem que Edward era, ele precisava de mim.

- Filho, eu trouxe seu café. Achei que não ia querer descer. – Falei pousando a bandeja na mesinha na frente dele.

- Mãe... – Falou e pude notar sua voz embargada.

- Fala meu menino, estou aqui. – Fui para seu lado, Edward levantou para eu sentar. Posicionou se sentado a minha frente com a cabeça em meu colo, igual quando era criança.

- Eu... Não sei o que fazer! – Disse e pude sentir hesitação em sua voz.

- Se abre comigo Ed, diz o que está te consumindo. Eu sei que aquela atitude não é o tipo de coisa que você faria. – Falei enquanto acariciava os cabelos do meu filho.

- Mãe, sou um fraco! Não estou sabendo como ajudar a Bella, às vezes falo para que ela não tenha tanta expectativa no exame e que vamos continuar tentando caso dê errado, em outras lembro que não gosto de vê-la chorando por isso. – Pude sentir a voz do meu menino embargada. – Sei que minha mulher ficou muito abalada com o resultado do exame e não quis demonstrar para mim, deixei que ela sofresse em silêncio! Em SILÊNCIO! Como pude deixar que Bella mascarasse seus sentimentos? Deus! Me senti um lixo, principalmente depois que achei um enfeite de natal bordado Baby Cullen. Ela já estava fazendo planos! Ontem eu vi que Bella fazia de tudo para ficar bem, mas sabia que aquela animação toda da bebida não era real. Fui covarde e não tive força para fazê-la parar e conversar, depois quando a vi passando mal e a senhora ajudando fiquei com raiva de mim, por minha culpa ela estava assim. A única coisa que podia fazer era sair dali para não encarar Bella. Desculpa mãe, desculpa porque não foi assim que a senhora me educou. Vejo o meu estado, estou aqui chorando como uma garotinha! Se Emmett sabe... - Edward desabafava e já não continha as lágrimas.

- Filho, você não pode ficar assim. E é pela educação que eu te dei que você está aqui reconhecendo seus medos.

- Eu não estou sendo um apoio para Bella!

- Edward, você precisa conversar com sua mulher, explicar como se sente. Para você não é menos difícil do que para Bella, só que para a mulher é mais complicado, somos condicionadas a maternidade quando ganhamos nossa primeira boneca.

- Mas o que faço se quanto mais eu falo, ela se fecha?

- Filho o que Bella precisa é estar em seus braços, seu colo. Ela não quer ouvir nada. Todo mundo fala um monte de coisas tentando ajudá-la, mas ela não precisa disso. Bella precisa saber que você está ali quando ela quebrar, mesmo que chateado por vê-la assim. – Falei.

- Eu a amo muito, mãe. Mesmo que Bella não pudesse me dar um filho eu a amaria do mesmo jeito! Ela é minha vida! Não sei viver sem minha mulher, por isso me sinto tão impotente.

- Pois está na hora de você levantar e ir dizer isso tudo para ela. – Falei fazendo o me olhar.

- Como ela está?

- Depois que você saiu ela chorou mais ainda temendo que sua raiva fosse direcionada para ela.

- Oh Deus, eu nunca ficaria com raiva dela! Era de mim mesmo!

-Eu sei filho e pude notar em seus olhos que não era para ela. – Tentei consolá-lo. – Agora levante daí, se arrume e vai cuidar da sua mulher, ela vai acordar com muita dor de cabeça e uma enorme ressaca moral. Vá e converse com ela e só apareça na sala quando minha menina tiver um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Ok mãe e... Obrigado foi muito bom conversar. Te amo – Disse beijando minha testa.

- Eu também te amo e tenho muito orgulho de você e do homem que se tornou! – Falei saindo do quarto.

Agora era com Edward, meu papel de mãe acabava aqui. Era esperar que meu menino e minha menina voltassem às boas.

-xxx-

Pov. Edward.

Depois que minha mãe deixou o quarto ainda fiquei um tempo processando tudo que ela tinha me dito. Realmente nunca disse para Bella como eu me sentia tudo que eu tinha feito até então era dizer como eu sentia sobre vê-la triste. Tinha colocado todos os meus medos e inseguranças dentro de uma gaveta. Minha prioridade era Bella.

Conversei com Jane logo no começo sobre o assunto e quando as coisas ficavam difíceis eu recorria a minha mãe. Esme. Esme sempre foi meu porto seguro, apesar de filho sempre ser mais chegado ao pai, era em minha mãe que eu me apoiava. Carlisle sempre trabalhou muito, não que sejamos distantes somos muito próximos, mas o trabalho no hospital sempre exigiu muito dele. Minha mãe ao contrário estava sempre ali vivendo 24horas para seus filhos e marido. Acredito que cada um nasce com um dom e o de Esme era ser mãe e esposa.

É incrível como ela tomou como seus filhos Bella, Rose e Jasper, é até engraçado quando somos apresentados e ela simplesmente diz: "Esses são meus filhos!". Muitas vezes ela precisa explicar pelo espanto que causa então ela dá uma linda risada e revela suas noras e genro. Minha doce mãe tem a capacidade de amar incondicionalmente e por todo esse amor que ela transmitia eu sabia que tudo ia dar certo.

Durante o banho pensei em como ia fazer quando encontrasse com Bella, tinha medo que ela estivesse com raiva de mim e pior não quisesse falar comigo. Coloquei um jeans escuro e uma camisa e resolvi ir até nosso quarto.

Quando cheguei encontrei o quarto escuro e Bella dormindo lindamente esparramada em nossa cama, mas o que apertou meu coração foi vê-la agarrada em meu travesseiro. Como conheço minha Bella! Com certeza sentiu minha falta à noite toda e deve ter sofrido pela longa noite separados, isso só me fez lembrar o quanto estúpido eu fui. Notei que na mesinha do seu lado tinha um copo de água e dois comprimidos, na cômoda estava uma bandeja de café da manhã. Decidi que era mais do que na hora de acabarmos com aquele sofrimento.

Aproximei-me da cama, acendi meu abajur e pude notar os olhos inchados de minha mulher. Abaixei na altura da cama tocando de leve meus lábios no de Bella.

- Amor! Vamos honey acorda!- Disse enquanto tocava suavemente em seus ombros.

Bella abriu os olhos meio confusa e quando percebeu que eu estava na sua frente simplesmente escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e começou a chorar.

- Honey, olha para mim precisamos conversar! Eu to aqui e não vou mais sair do seu lado mesmo que você me expulse. Olha para mim minha Bella!

Ela continuava chorando e resolvi dar um tempo para que processasse minhas palavras, de repente Bella levantou a cabeça e me fitou em silêncio.

- Não há nada que você precise dizer sobre ontem isso é totalmente sobre esse cara estúpido que te ama. Apenas me escute.

Minha mulher me olhava sem entender, mas senti todo o seu amor através daquele olhar.

- Bella, eu te amo acima de qualquer coisa e você é e sempre será minha total prioridade. É pelo seu amor e sua felicidade que eu abro os olhos todos os dias, é para ver o sorriso mais lindo que só você tem, para ver todo o amor e dedicação que tem por mim. É pelo amor que você tem por mim que eu vivo.

- Edwarrddd... – Bella começou a falar e eu a interrompi colocando meu dedos em seus lábios.

- Shhiiii... Por favor escute. Desde que nos casamos sonho com um bebê com seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu sorriso, com um serzinho que irá ligar nossas vidas para sempre e propagar nosso amor. Decidimos esperar pelo melhor momento para que você pudesse dar total atenção ao nosso bebê, mas amor entenda por maior que esse seja o meu desejo em momento algum eu te amaria menos se não pudesse realizá-lo. Eu preciso dizer para você como me sinto. Tenho medo, medo de querer tanto e não alcançar, medo de você não agüentar toda a carga emocional, medo por não saber como tirar a sua dor. Fui um idiota querendo que você não sofresse, pode sofrer minha Bella, apesar de me matar ver seu desespero, mas me mata muito mais saber que você está escondendo seus sentimentos de mim. Desculpa por ter sido tão fraco... – Eu já não podia segurar a lágrimas que teimavam cair, eu estava ali revelando para minha mulher tudo que achei que ficaria guardado para sempre em meu coração. Ali eu mostrava para ela o quão fragilizado estava com tudo.

- Desculpa por ontem não conversar e te apoiar, desculpa por não ter sido homem suficiente para você enquanto passava mal, me desculpa se deixei achar que eu tinha raiva de você. Eu tive raiva por não conseguir tomar uma atitude, tive raiva de mim! NUNCA. NUNCA. EU. TERIA. RAIVA. DE. VOCÊ! E principalmente desculpa por te fazer esconder os seus sentimentos.

Bella apenas chorava. Minha Bella agora sabia tudo o que se passava em minha cabeça.

- E amor estou aqui para juntar seus pedacinhos quando quebrar. Vou segurá-la em meus braços esperando a dor passar e um dia, vamos olhar para trás e ver que tudo o que passamos valeu à pena quando tivermos nosso bebê nos braços. Eu te amo Isabella, amo sua felicidade e sua tristeza e por isso, amor, não quero mais ficar de fora dos seus sentimentos. Vamos fazer isso JUNTOS!

- Ah Edward! Eu preciso tanto do seu colo, seus braços. Ontem me senti um lixo sem você, não sei viver sem sentir o seu amor, seu calor. Eu entendo e me sinto mal também quando vejo você sofrendo. Obrigado por me entender e saber que às vezes não quero palavras, já sei na teoria tudo o que devo ou não fazer ou pensar, mas na prática não consigo e nessas horas eu quero apenas ser amada.

- Você é muito amada amor e obrigado por me compreender.

- Eu te amo Edward!

- Eu também te amo minha Bella!

Quando vi estávamos os dois chorando, colocar tudo para fora me fazia sentir mais perto da minha mulher naquele momento. Fui beijando suas lágrimas que caiam sem parar.

- Shhiiiii amor, passou! Agora está tudo bem!

Continuei beijando suas lágrimas, beijando um olho depois o outro. Bella passava as mãos em meu rosto enxugando-o. Desci meus beijos pela sua bochecha e depois seus lábios. Depositei pequenos selinhos por todo seu rosto voltando para sua boca. Bella me correspondeu abrindo passagem e nossas línguas se encontraram, o beijo foi cheio de sentimento, eu tentava transmitir para ela tudo o que eu tinha falado e quando vi já não era mais doce e calmo e sim um beijo ardente e desesperado.

-xxx-

POV Bella.

Ouvir como meu marido se sentia foi muito importante para mim. Algumas vezes eu o imaginava até meio negativo, sempre me alertando da possibilidade de não dar certo e perceber que ele dizia isso para tentar convence - lo e não a mim mudou tudo. Foi saber que aquele cara durão e centrado estava tão desestabilizando quanto eu. Meu marido é meu centro, meu mundo com ele me sinto segura de tudo e de todos. Minhas lágrimas não paravam de cair, mas o que antes eram de tristeza, aos poucos foram se transformando em amor. Lágrimas de amor pelo homem que estava ali na minha frente abrindo seu coração, que me dizia que também tinha medo, homem que resolveu guardar suas inseguranças para cuidar de mim. Homem que mesmo depois de ficar tão vulnerável continuava a ser minha fortaleza o amor da minha vida.

Quando ouvi me chamar e percebi que era a voz de Edward minha primeira reação foi de esconder meu rosto no travesseiro e deixar que as lágrimas caíssem. Estava arrasada e só pensava em quanto o Ed estava chateado comigo, mas diferente do que imaginei ele estava doce. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão cansada e pude notar que também estava com os olhos inchados como se... tivesse chorado? Deus! Foram poucas as vezes que vi meu marido assim, aquilo realmente o estava perturbando. Ouvia tudo que Edward dizia e a cada palavra só podia sentir mais amor por ele. Nossos rostos banhados de lágrimas enquanto deixávamos a sinceridade tomar o ambiente.

Edward começou a beijar minhas lágrimas, todo o meu rosto dando vários selinhos. Veio até meus lábios e prontamente dei passagem para que sua língua encontrasse a minha, pude sentir que meu marido transmitia tudo o que disse através daquele beijo, que começou doce e suave. Mas de repente foi se transformando em ardente e desesperado.

Senti suas mãos puxarem minha camisola e esta ser jogada no chão, Edward nunca deixou de me beijar, desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, vão entre meus seios, minha barriga, chegando à lateral da minha calcinha. Delicadamente arrastou a para fora beijando minha perna, colocou me deitada na cama e por um momento ficou apenas parado fitando meu corpo.

- Linda! Simplesmente linda e minha! – Falou antes de voltar a me beijar. – Entenda minha Bella, que eu só quero te amar cada dia mais, ser seu sol quando seus dias virarem noite.

Edward levantou e tirou sua roupa.

- Eu te amo e não vou mais deixar que sofra sozinha, estou aqui e não me esconda mais o que sente.

Meu marido começou a beijar a parte interna da minha coxa chegando até meu baixo ventre, passou a língua suavemente e depois mordicou meu centro nervoso.

- Tão molhada e pronta para mim!

Tudo sem pressa, era como se tivesse me idolatrando, senti seus dedos me penetrarem e meu prazer só aumentando. Apesar de nada ser selvagem, como sempre fazíamos, aquilo estava me deixando cada vez mais excitada talvez pela carga emocional do momento. Edward aumentou seus movimentos intercalando sua boca e seus dedos, mas foi então que percebi que isso seria sobre ele. Era meu marido que deveria ser idolatrado por mim, depois da coragem de confessar seus sentimentos , então puxei seu rosto e o beijei trocando de posição com ele. Edward me olhou meio confuso.

- Hoje sou eu que vou te idolatrar, você que merece saber o quanto te amo e o quanto me sinto feliz por ter o seu amor. – Falei descendo meus beijos pelo seu corpo.

Cheguei ao membro excitado do meu marido e beijei a ponta, senti Edward estremecer apenas com meu pequeno toque. Continuei dando beijos, mas agora por toda a sua extensão, com minha mão comecei a estimula - lo e coloquei tudo em minha boca fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Nossos olhos não se largaram em nenhum momento, não era apenas uma troca física e sim espiritual, estávamos fazendo amor. Notei que Edward começou a ficar ofegante e aumentei meus movimentos de vez em quando raspando meus dentes em seu membro. Pude sentir que ficava mais duro e inchado e sabia que ele estava perto.

- Ahhh Belllaa! – Edward gemeu.

- Vem baby, quero sentir o seu gosto! Vem para mim! – Disse e voltei a envolve - lo com minha boca.

Não demorou muito para que meu marido se derramasse em mim e pude ver como estava entregue àquele momento. Quando estava recuperado me puxou contra seu corpo e me beijou misturando nossos gostos. Trocou de lugar comigo novamente se colocando entre minhas pernas, desceu sua mão até minha intimidade enquanto sua boca dava atenção ao meu seio. Passou a língua em volta do meu bico e depois o sugou avidamente, apenas trocando de um seio para o outro, ele abriu minha pernas e pude sentir a ponta do seu membro brincando em minha entrada. Edward voltou a beijar meus lábios e entrou em mim vagarosamente. Meu corpo gritava por ele de tanto tesão, ele continuou com movimentos lentos, mas saindo e entrado todo em mim, podia senti-lo tocando mais profundo em mim e naquele cantinho que me fazia ver estrelas. Como se quisesse prolongar nosso prazer, Edward continuava devagar mais forte, seus beijos ao contrário eram nervosos como se enquanto nossos corpos faziam amor, nossas línguas guerreavam para fazer sexo.

- Eu te amo minha gatinha e quero que venha junto comigo. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido intensificando suas estocadas. – Quero ouvir você.

Como se Edward fosse o dono dos meus orgasmos comecei a sentir minhas paredes contraindo e minha visão embaçando, meu marido colocou sua mão entre nossos corpos estimulando meu clitóris aumentando ainda mais a onda de prazer que se formava.

- Agora minha Bella, vem!

E como obediente que sou deixei meu prazer invadir o quarto gemendo o seu nome, pude sentir Edward se derramar ao mesmo tempo em mim e logo depois voltar a me beijar. Ficamos um tempo colados um no outro sem falar nada, ficamos ali apenas absorvendo tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sem aviso Edward se desconectou de mim e levantou oferecendo sua mão para mim, quando o fiz meu marido me pegou no colo e meu levou para o banheiro.

- Me deixa cuidar de você minha Bella! – Ele falou.

- Sempre baby, sempre! Eu te amo, marido! – Minha voz não era mais que um suspiro.

Edward me colocou no chuveiro e me deu banho, lavou meus cabelos e esfregou meu corpo carinhosamente, tudo sem conotação sexual. Saímos do banho e nos vestimos, não sei que horas eram nem quanto tempo tínhamos ficado ali e só então pude perceber os sons que vinham lá de baixo.

- Acho que ficamos tempo demais sumidos, o que o povo vai pensar? – Perguntei.

- Ninguém precisa pensar nada, até porque recebi ordens expressas de dona Esme que só descesse quando sua menina estivesse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. – Falou me dando aquele sorriso torto que tanto senti falta.

- Bom nesse caso eu tenho mais que um sorriso nos lábios baby, muito mais! – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Descemos e encontramos nossa família fazendo uma bagunça enorme com as crianças entre papéis de presentes e fitas que estavam espalhados pela sala. Falamos com todo mundo e decidimos que era o momento da troca de presentes.

- Caramba casal achei que iria abrir meus presentes apenas na Páscoa!- Emmett gritou.

- Eu também, ainda bem que não tem nem um presente vivo senão há essa hora já tinha morrido sufocado. – Disse Alice com uma cara de ressaca.

- Alice porque você está com esse bolsa de água na cabeça?

- RESSACA Bellinha ressaca... engraçado achei que você acordaria assim. – Alice falou com um tom malicioso.

- Bom... acontece que fui muito bem cuidada pelo meu médico particular. – Falei sorrindo.

- É Bellinha, injeção sempre cura todos os males não é Ed? – Emmett falou dando soquinhos no ombro do meu marido.

- Chega gente vamos logo aos presentes. – Esme falou se aproximando de mim e do Ed.- Estou feliz que tenham resolvidos as coisas, vocês são tão lindos juntos e não podem deixar nada interferir na união de vocês.

- Obrigado mãe. – Edward falou e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- De nada meu filho.

- Obrigada mãe. – Falei repetindo e gesto de meu marido.

- Eu não disse a você que tudo ficaria bem minha filha? – Disse abraçando nos dois. – Amo vocês meus filhos e feliz Natal!

O resto do dia passou entre brincadeiras de Emmett, falatório de Alice, uma Rose muda de tanta ressaca, Jasper correndo atrás das crianças pela casa, eu e Edward abraçadinhos no sofá e meus sogros observando tudo que acontecia sem conter os rostos de felicidade em ver a família feliz.

Voltamos para casa bem tarde e todo aquele dia tinha nos cansado bem, foi um Natal muito emocional e graças a Deus tudo estava no seu lugar novamente. Tomamos banhos e fomos deitar, Edward me abraçou e eu podia novamente dormir feliz, segura em seus braços e pela primeira vez sonhei com nosso bebê.

* * *

><p>Então, entenderam agora a atitude do Edward? Eu amei escrever o pov da Esme, achei fundamental para entrelaçar o capítulo.<p>

Quero agradecer à vocês e espero a opinião de todas.

Bjs e nos vemos no próximo review!


	10. Chapter: Abandonando as neuras

**Cap.9: Abandonando as neuras.**

* * *

><p>Oi meninas vamos a mais capítulo, nos falamos lá embaixo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sentia uma mãozinha batendo em meu ombro, abri os olhos e vi uma menina de cabelos cor de bronze me olhando. Confusa, virei para o lado e Edward não estava na cama.<em>

_- Para de ser dorminhoca mamãe! – A menina falou._

_Enfiei meu rosto no travesseiro tentando absorver o que acontecia._

_- Mamãe, que coisa feia! Não adianta se esconder! – A menina, que agora eu sabia ser minha filha, falou._

_- Filha? – Falei._

_- Não, é o bicho papão! Dã mamãe, claro que sou eu! Anda, levanta que papai está esperando na cozinha e pediu para eu te chamar. – Falou subindo na cama e jogando seus bracinhos em mim. – Feliz dia das mães! Eu te amo mamãe, você é a melhor!_

_Senti meu coração transbordar de felicidade e não pude conter minhas lágrimas enquanto ouvia aquela linda garotinha falando. Levantei da cama e de mãos dadas com minha filha desci as escadas da nossa casa. De repente eu estava novamente em meu apartamento indo ao encontro do meu marido. _

_- Como acordou a minha grávida linda? – Edward me perguntava._

_Então abaixei olhar e pude ver o meu enorme barrigão. Edward veio e abraçou minha cintura dando um beijo em meus lábios, depois se abaixou ficando de frente para minha barriga._

_- Bom dia princesa, papai está feliz que você deixou a mamãe dormir essa noite. – Disse beijando minha barriga, depois pegou uma rosa branca em cima da mesa e me entregou. – Feliz seu primeiro dia das mães, honey! Te amo!_

_- Obrigada baby e também te amo. _

_E novamente senti uma felicidade que me fazia flutuar. _

_- Olha amor como nossa menina é linda! – Edward falou trazendo minha filha nos braços, ela chorava talvez confusa por este novo mundo. _

_- Ela é linda! – Falei quando Edward a colocou em meu peito. – Bem vinda ao mundo ..._

Droga acordei do sonho na hora que eu iria saber o nome da minha filha. Foi um sonho, mas tudo tão real, seu calor, seus bracinhos em mim, seu chorinho e então percebi que estava chorando, mas não de tristeza e sim de emoção e de um amor que enchia meu ser.

- Bom dia honey, porque vejo uma lágrima caindo por seu rosto? – Edward falou limpando meu rosto.

- Tive um sonho bom! Sonhei com a nossa menina.

- Ah uma garotinha, honey? E você acha que foi um sonho premonitório?

- Não sei apenas gostei de ter uma menina, e... Ela se parecia muito com você. – Disse beijando-o.

Depois do episódio do natal eu e Edward estávamos muito mais comunicativos, independente do que fosse não esconderíamos nada um do outro. Apesar de tudo, estava cheia de esperança e feliz para recomeçar o tratamento.

Eu e Edward decidimos ter um momento nosso no Ano Novo, quebrando a tradição da família Cullen, mas felizmente todos entenderam que precisávamos desse tempo à sós. Seria uma segunda lua de mel, como Alice chamou já que iríamos para a cidade dos amantes. Paris era nosso destino de réveillon. Para comemorar a chegada do novo ano resolvemos fazer um jantar com toda a família antes de nossa viagem. Passei a semana organizando e me programando, pela minha tabela estaríamos em Paris quando fosse o momento de tentarmos.

Na minha última consulta do ano Jane me explicou que tentaríamos algo novo, agora além dos remédios que eu já tomava, aplicaria uma injeção na barriga para romper o folículo e assim liberar o ovulo. Desde que começamos não tive nenhuma afirmação do rompimento e por isso ela optou em usar a medicação. Não sei, mas logo que ela falou de injeção, lembrei da piadinha do meu cunhado, só que dessa vez não era um trocadilho, essa poderia ser sim a solução ou como Emmett falou, a cura.

Ouvi todas as recomendações de Jane anotando no PBC o que fosse mais importante.

- Bella o que tanto você anota nesse caderninho todo enfeitado? – Perguntou

- Estou colocando aqui o que foi mais pertinente na consulta. Esse é o caderno que fiz para organizar todo o tratamento, ele tem observações, dicas, tabelas com controle das ultras e a lista de tudo que estou tomando. – Disse estendendo o caderno para ela.

- E o que é PBC? – Perguntou Jane.

- É a abreviação de Projeto Baby Cullen!

- Bella, só você para fazer uma coisa dessas! – Jane falou caindo na risada.

Porque ninguém leva a sério meu caderno PBC? Alice leva... Hum ela não conta já que embarca em qualquer coisa!

Dois dias depois voltei ao consultório e Jane me informou que já estava na hora de aplicar a injeção. Quando sai resolvi avisar ao Edward sobre o exame e o remédio.

_**De: Paciente Gostosa**_

_**Para: Doutor Delícia**_

_**Doutor preciso de um horário para consulta. Chegou o momento da minha injeção.**_

Um tempo depois chegou à resposta.

_**De: Seu médico prive**_

_**Para: Minha paciente BOA**_

_**Não só vou te aplicar a injeção que a Jane mandou, mas outra de minha prescrição. Meus tratamentos com injeção costumam ser longos e duros!**_

É realmente meu marido entendia muito bem as minhas provocações.

Passei na escola para terminar a programação para a volta do recesso de fim de ano e depois fui para casa, antes passando na farmácia. Cheguei, tomei um banho e fui preparar o jantar enquanto esperava por Edward.

Não sei por que, mas estava tão eufórica que nem percebi que tinha aumentado o volume do som e começado a dançar. Fireworks de Katy Perry ecoava pela cozinha, eu cantava fazendo a colher de microfone, rebolava e sacudia a cabeça me empolgando no refrão. Quando abri os olhos dei de cara com Edward parado na porta da cozinha se divertindo com meu show.

- Baby!- Gritei com o susto me desequilibrando e batendo com a cintura na quina do balcão. –Você está ai há muito tempo?

- O suficiente para apreciar minha mulher de calcinha e camiseta dublando Katy Perry no meio da nossa cozinha! – Edward falou divertido. Chegou mais perto beijando meus lábios. – Adorei chegar em casa com essa recepção! Disse apertando minha cintura. – E estou feliz por apesar de tudo te ver tão bem.

- AH baby! Estou me sentindo leve, com uma sensação que agora dará certo. – Falei dando lhe outro beijo.

- Então vamos logo aplicar esse remédio porque essa semana vai ser de muitas injeções! – Disse esfregando seu membro em mim.

Segundo a bula o tempo para o rompimento do folículo era de até 48 horas, mas continuaríamos como nos outros meses, tentando por seis dias. Ed aplicou o remédio em minha barriga fazendo um carinho em cima da local.

- Age direitinho aí hein! Quando meus Edzinhos chegarem aí, não quero que eles batam com a cara na porta! – Falou perto da minha barriga.

Acho que Edward estava começando a sofrer da mesma loucura que eu. Anotei na agenda PCB o horário da aplicação para calcular mais ou menos o momento que faria efeito, claro que também usaria meu termômetro para controlar minha temperatura.

Jantamos e fomos deitar, no dia seguinte ficaria por conta de arrumar as coisas para a viagem e o jantar em família. Quando deitamos Ed veio todo animadinho se esfregar em mim enfiando a mão por dentro da minha calcinha.

- Ed para de me bulinar!

- Como assim honey? Não acredito que você não quer! – Falou com uma expressão de espanto.

- Acredite baby, quero tanto quanto você, mas segundo minhas anotações você precisa guardar seus Edzinhos para o dia de tentarmos para aumentar o volume deles.

Depois do episódio do natal, eu não tinha mais receio de nada e apresentei minha agenda PCB para meu marido, que se divertiu a cada página que lia. Não sei se ele também não levava a sério, mas o fato é que ele agora não mais me recriminava.

- Você quer que eu fique de "saco cheio" Bella?

- Literalmente, baby! – Falei.

- Em quarenta e oito horas estarei com um tremendo caso de bolas azuis!

- Então para isso não acontecer pode ir guardando isso aí e tomando um banho frio e... Ed? – Disse pegando em sua ereção – Nada de se aliviar no chuveiro, quero isso aí cheio e concentrado. – Falei beijando o lóbulo da sua orelha para provocar.

- Você é uma diaba de mulher! – Falou jogando dramaticamente as mãos para cima. – Tenho que me controlar, mas você não ajuda! Vou para o banho.

- Não esqueça amor não quero porra rala!- Falei rindo.

Nessa noite mais uma vez sonhei com minha menina e mais uma vez acordei antes de saber seu nome.

-xxx-

Acordamos cedo, hoje seria o último dia de Edward no hospital antes de viajarmos e por isso só voltaríamos a nos encontrar no jantar. Fiquei em casa organizando nossas malas, Paris essa época era bem fria como New York. Mudar de país estava me deixando hiperativa igual a minha cunhada Alice.

Na hora do almoço fiz um sanduíche de peru com queijo, pois não queria cozinhar só para mim. De tarde conversei um pouco com Alice enquanto colocava algumas roupas na secadora e assim que desliguei o telefone ele apitou avisando que tinha mensagem.

_**De: Marido reprimido sexualmente**_

_**Para: Responsável pela repressão**_

_**Você não tem noção de quantos banhos já tomei hoje por ter me deixado no vácuo ontem!**_

Ri enquanto digitava a resposta. Meu relacionamento físico com Ed sempre foi muito intenso e nunca tivemos problema nesse quesito, eu sempre estou pronta para ele. É só ele vir com sua voz sexy que é o suficiente para me molhar, mesmo que seja a tabuada!

_**De: Esposa também reprimida**_

_**Para: Marido compreensivo**_

_**Espero que FRIO e APENAS BANHO! Quero meus Edzinhos vitaminados. Te vejo no jantar. Te amo.**_

Apertei o send e muito rápido recebi resposta.

_**De: Marido tentando não ficar duro**_

_**Para: Esposa provocadora**_

_**Você pelo menos pode se aliviar, mas AI DE VOCÊ SE FIZER! Na alegria e na tristeza, no gozar e não gozar! Rsrsrs Até o jantar. Tb te amo.**_

_**PS: Amor separa meu casco preto?**_

Incrível como vamos de um casal pervertido a normais tão rápido. Acho que é isso que nos faz dar tão certo!

Tomei um banho me preparando para o jantar. Vesti uma calça skinny, um suéter azul e sapatilhas e por cima meu sobretudo preto, coloquei um pouco de maquiagem, passei perfume e sai.

Cheguei no restaurante encontrando meus sogros, Alice com Jasper e as crianças. Rose, Emmett, J e Edward ainda não tinham chegado. Sentei ao lado de Alice, logo em seguida meus cunhados chegaram e Rose sentou do meu lado sobrando para Ed a cadeira na minha frente.

Estávamos num papo animado quando Edward chegou, cumprimentou todo mundo me deixando por último.

- Oi honey! Não sei se chego até amanhã, estou tão reprimido que a hora que eu entrar em você não vou conseguir ser delicado! Vou querer sexo duro e forte! – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu pude sentir meus fluídos encharcando a calcinha. O pior que Edward me descontrolava, mas permanecia com a cara mais normal do mundo, enquanto eu gaguejava para responder minha cunhada.

- É é é... Não sei Rose! – Respondi sem nem saber qual era a pergunta.

Edward notou e riu baixinho. Droga! Eu não podia deixar barato se era provocação que Edward queria eu daria isso a ele.

- Eu estou feliz que vocês terão esse tempo em Paris, pena ser pouco tempo. – Esme falou.

- Também estou muito animada Esme, mas não tinha como prolongar a viagem. O recesso de fim de ano da escola termina na primeira semana de janeiro e Ed não conseguiu mais dias no hospital.

Edward engatou uma conversa com Emmett e Jasper, estava bem distraído. Lembrei de sua provocação quando chegou e decidi revidar. Como se nada tivesse acontecendo tirei minha sapatilha e comecei a subir meu pé pela perna do meu marido, ele deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira e me olhou arregalando os olhos. Continuei conversando com minha sogra e cunhadas, ninguém tinha a mínima noção do que acontecia por debaixo da mesa.

Fiz meu caminho um pouco mais para cima em direção a parte interna da coxa do Edward , que não conseguiu disfarçar se remexendo na cadeira.

- Está tudo bem mano? – Emmett perguntou.

- É é... SIM! – Edward grunhiu me lançando um olhar fulminante.

Devolvi lhe jogando um beijo e deixando aparecer um sorriso cínico em meus lábios.

- Tudo bem baby? – Perguntei, ao mesmo tempo, que subia mais meu pé parando em seu membro, que a essa altura já começava a dar sinal de vida.

- Tudo certo HONEY! – Disse se controlando.

Voltei para minha conversa enquanto estimulava meu marido com movimentos de vai e vem. Edward estava totalmente sem posição na cadeira e quando aumentei meu ritmo vi voar um pedaço de torrada em cima da minha cunhada. Nessa hora decidi parar porque sabia que ele estava bem perto de se libertar e eu não queria isso.

- Edward, você jogou um pedaço de comida em mim! – Rose falou para Edward que tossia sem parar.

- Meu filho você está bem? Carl bate nas costas dele! – Minha sogra falou preocupada.

Eu me divertia com aquela situação, mas ao ver o olhar de "você me paga" do Edward sabia que estava encrencada. Mal podia esperar para ver toda essa fúria em ação.

O resto do jantar passou calmo, nos despedimos de todos e saíamos do restaurante. Já na porta Ed puxou-me pela cintura e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Quando eu te pegar, senhora Cullen, vou fazê-la esquecer o próprio nome!

Nem preciso dizer como fiquei depois de ouvi-lo, mas teria que aguentar até amanhã. Chegamos em casa e me apressei para tomar banho e dormir antes que eu não conseguisse resistir a meu marido. Tinha que ser forte para o Edzinhos ficarem bem nutridos e fazerem seu papel na concepção do nosso bebê.

-xxx-

Acordamos um pouco tarde devido a insônia sexual da véspera, tomamos um café-almoço e fomos terminar nossas malas. Pela correria do dia Edward não me provocou, mas sabia que não ia durar muito tempo. O dia passou muito rápido e quando vi já estávamos no aeroporto prestes a embarcar. Fizemos o check- in e fomos à bordo, quando sentamos na primeira classe eu olhei as horas e percebi que já tinha dado as 48 horas que eu tomei o remédio.

- Estamos mais que prontos para fazermos nosso bebê! – Falei no ouvido de Ed que na mesma hora se virou para mim com os olhos escuros de tanta luxúria.

- Então não vou conseguir esperar pisarmos em solo francês, honey! – Edward sussurrou.

- Estou contando com isso, afinal não foi só você que se absteve de sexo esses dias! – Falei maliciosamente.

Um pouco depois de decolarmos o serviço de bordo começou, jantamos e a aeromoça nos trouxe algumas mantas para a noite. Peguei uma esticando por cima de mim e do Edward.

- Acho que para quem estava com tanto fogo você está bem quietinho ! – Falei passando minha mão sobre seu membro.

- Se continuar a brincar comigo assim vamos ser convidados a descerr no primeiro aeroporto que aparecer, porque não vou me importar em pegar você no meio da primeira classe. – Meu marido falou baixinho, já que todos dormiam.

- Aqui no meio eu não sei baby, mas no banheiro sim! – Falei me aproximando de seus lábios, dei-lhe um beijo e completei. – Estou me levantando e Ed?

- Sim, amor. – Respondeu.

- Tenho uma única palavra para você. DEPILADA! – Falei indo em direção ao banheiro, sabia que dar essa informação ao meu marido seria a gota d'água. Era seu ponto fraco, ainda mais depois de toda a repressão sexual que sofreu.

Olhei para os lados para ver se tinha alguém olhando e quando ia abrir a porta senti Edward em minhas costas. Em um movimento brusco Ed empurrou-nos para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de nós, me imprensando na parede.

- Você sabe como jogar, senhora Cullen! Mas jogo ainda melhor! – Falou beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Achei que demoraria senhor Cullen, mas posso notar o quanto entendeu! – Falei pegando em sua ereção.

- Honey, eu já estava enlouquecendo! A única coisa que via em minha frente era você pelada e depois da sua brincadeirinha no restaurante só fiquei imaginando todas as maneiras possíveis de te comer! – Falou esfregando seu membro em minha barriga e começando a me beijar.

Os beijos de Edward estavam desesperados como se pudesse me mostrar o quanto ele me queria depois desses dias. Passou sua língua pelo meu lábio superior mordiscando seu caminho, depois invadiu minha boca numa dança descompassada. Suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo trazendo-me mais para perto. Sua boca deixava rastros molhados em meu pescoço, enquanto eu acariciava seu membro duro por cima da roupa.

- Vamos mulher, me ajude com essas roupas porque tenho pressa! – Falou com a voz rouca.

Comecei a puxar a minha blusa, mas pelo aperto da cabine não estava tendo sucesso. Edward estava realmente com pressa e puxou com tanta força que pude ver os botões voando pelo minúsculo espaço.

- Ed? Como vou sair daqui?

- Depois mulher, depois veremos! – Disse abocanhando meus seios.

Por sorte eu usava saia, porque com a impaciência do meu marido era capaz de não sobrar peça de roupa alguma minha. Ele voltou a me beijar enquanto sua mão passeava por dentro da minha calcinha. Abri sua calça deixando saltar sua ereção, eu estimulava-o enquanto sentia seus dedos brincando em minha entrada.

- Sempre tão pronta! – Disse que soou mais como um gemido.

- Vamos Ed, não posso esperar mais! – Falei e como se atendesse ao meu comando Edward me virou apoiando minhas mãos na pequena pia, afastou minha calcinha e sem aviso entrou fundo em mim.

Meu marido estocava com força e eu tinha que segurar meus gemidos de prazer, principalmente quando ele intercalava com palavras de incentivo ao meu ouvido, suas mãos em minha cintura não estavam nada delicada e com certeza eu ficaria com marcas depois. De repente o avião balançou, acho que entramos em zona de turbulência, justamente quando Edward saia de mim e voltava o que me fez bater com a testa no mini armário em cima da pia.

- Ai! – Gemi.

- Honey, você está bem?- Disse parando dentro de mim.

- Só não vou ficar se você parar agora, baby! – Respondi rebolando para incentivá-lo a continuar. – Depois vejo o estrago!

Edward voltou seus movimentos e pude sentir minha libertação se construindo, ele percebeu e começou a me estimular. Eu estava indo a loucura, ter ficado esses dias na expectativa intensificou meus sentidos, minhas mãos batiam no espelho na minha frente enquanto procurava onde me agarrar. Senti que já não podia segurar e deixei meu orgasmo vir, meu grito foi calado pela boca de Ed que me beijava avidamente ao mesmo tempo em que se derramava em mim.

Oh Deus, como ia fazer para segurar meus Edzinhos dentro de mim mais tempo se estava de pé num lugar que mal dava para me mexer? Edward saiu de mim quando tive a idéia. Rapidamente sentei no vaso e coloquei minhas pernas em volta da cintura de meu marido.

- Que isso amor? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Estou dando uma força para os Edzinhos, baby!

- Bella meus Edzinhos estão mais que turbinados depois do jejum sexual que você me deixou.

- Eu sei baby, mas uma ajudinha extra é sempre bem vinda!

- O problema amor, é que você nessa posição está toda aberta para mim e meu pau não está resistindo a essa visão! – Edward falou me atacando.

Claro que não resisti e acabamos transando mais uma vez. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nem se fomos notados, mas um pouco depois que voltamos a nossos lugares o comandante nos acordava para começarmos os procedimentos de aterrissagem.

- Acho que deveríamos vir a Paris mais vezes, honey! – Edward sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- É realmente um ENORME PRAZER voar com você baby! – Falei dando lhe um beijo.

- Então seja bem vinda a Paris e a grandes momentos de prazer. Esses dias quero que você só pense em nossa viagem e nos momentos maravilhosos que vamos ter, porque é assim que vamos fazer nosso bebê. Envoltos de amor e paixão sem regras e nada do PBC ouviu? Quero você relaxada, promete?

- Prometo me entregar ao meu marido sem regras e neuras, prometo relaxar e somente amá-lo para que nosso bebê saiba que seus pais o fizeram com muito amor numa cidade extremamente romântica. – Falei cruzando meus dedinhos nos lábios. Decidi abandonar minhas neuras e segui o desejo do meu marido; pensar só em nossa viagem, e quem sabe voltaríamos com um adicional.

Desembarcamos em Paris com um sol lindo, mas muito frio. No caminho até o hotel pude ver como a cidade era encantadora e porque era conhecida como a terra do amor. Um frio percorreu minha espinha e uma sensação de felicidade se apossou de mim, nesse momento senti: Paris iria mudar nossas vidas.

* * *

><p>E aí o que vocês acharam ?<p>

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, mas ainda acho que o número pode melhorar! Quero tanto conhecer minhas leitoras!

Quero agradecer a Mia, a Bruna e a Karina pq não tive como mandar spoiler para elas. Meninas me mandem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder vocês! E Karina espero o seu e-mail, quero muito conversar com você depois que li seu review. Posso dizer que a história da Bella é baseada em fatos reais e preciso muito saber mais da sua.

Esqueci de dizer que a fic ganhou mais 3 capítulos e vai até o 15! Mas quero incentivo! kkkk Deus, como sou chorona!

Bjs e até ao próximo review!


	11. Chapter: Bella Notte parte I

**Capítulo 10: Bella Notte parte I**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oi meninas ai vai mais um capítulo. Me desculpem pela demora, mas veio Carnaval e essa semana estou em SP em reunião e não pude responder os reviews. Obrigada a todas as leitoras que vem acompanhando a fic e as novas também. Para compensar o atraso vou postar a parte II no sábado, mas quero ver vocês lá nos reviews!

* * *

><p>O carro parou em frente ao Radisson Blu Le Metropolitan Hotel e eu fiquei maravilhada com sua beleza, era uma construção clássica por fora, mas moderno por dentro. Tinha um bar, um restaurante muito chique e um SPA. Estávamos muito cansados por causa do jet leg,e preferimos subir logo para o nosso quarto. Era perfeito! A decoração era toda branca, o chão de madeira escura contrastava com as duas poltronas brancas, ao fundo tínhamos a vista da Torre Eiffel,uma cama king size, TV de led, no banheiro uma linda banheira ao lado do chuveiro. Fiquei sem palavras quando notei o quanto Edward tinha planejado essa viagem.<p>

- Está deslumbrada amor? Edward perguntou puxando-me para seus braços.

- Ouch! Isso é... Simplesmente lindo e com certeza não foi tão fácil de conseguir em pleno feriado! – Falei.

- Amor, venho preparando essa viagem há algum tempo, pois sabia que precisaríamos fugir do mundo! – Disse rindo.

- Oh baby, isso é incrível! Essa vista, esse quarto, Paris...

- Dessa vez quem está no comando sou eu senhora Cullen, aqui EU irei levá-la a lua! – Ed falou mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha senti sua ereção e me esfreguei mais nele.

- Oh baby, não vejo à hora de estar sobre seu comando! - Falei e Ed tomou minha boca num beijo quente.

- Então podemos começar agora, amor! – Disse e nesse momento esqueci de todo o cansaço que meu corpo tinha e me entreguei aos braços do meu marido.

-xxx-

- Vamos baby, você precisa levantar não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui e temos muito para ver. – Edward dizia acariciando minhas costas.

Depois que Ed me tomou peguei no sono e agora ele teimava em me acordar para irmos jantar. Tudo bem que não tínhamos muito tempo e ele tinha preparado muitas coisas para fazermos, mas encarar uma viagem de avião para o outro lado do mundo com algumas "turbulências" no caminho e ainda transar duas vezes com seu marido, já em terra firme, não ajudava muito a ter animo.

- Vamos amor, preparei um banho para você de banheira. Tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor. – Ed disse beijando meu ombro.

Realmente o banho me animou um pouco, e claro que nada como muito carinho e vários beijos do meu marido para me deixarem nova. Não sabia aonde íamos então optei por uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa de gola alta preta terminando tudo com meu sobretudo, calcei minha bota cano longo também preta e fiz uma maquiagem levinha. Quando sai do banheiro meu marido estava sentado na cama vestido com um jeans escuro, um suéter preto e com seu sobretudo aberto, seus cabelos apontando para todos os lados dando aquele ar sexy, não pude deixar de babar com aquela visão maravilhosa.

- Gosta do que vê amor? – Edward me perguntou.

- Totalmente! – Disse ainda embasbacada com sua beleza.

- Tenho que dizer que eu também! – Falou me dando um beijo. – Vamos?

- Sim. Estou bem ansiosa para ver o que você preparou!

Saímos do hotel e Edward me levou para passearmos de Bateau Mouche. O "batô múchi" é um tipo de barco desenhado especialmente para atender ao turista: o teto dos barcos é fechado, transparente. Fizemos um passeio para conhecer a cidade à noite e ver todas aquelas luzes foi emocionante! Depois fomos a Galeria Lafayette uma galeria bonita, gigante, luxuosa e cheia de lojas famosas. Segundo Ed era um bom momento para comprarmos alguns presentes para nossa família e dizendo isso ele me deixou em uma das lojas e saiu. Fiquei meio desconfiada, mas no momento certo saberia o que ele estava aprontando. Comprei algumas coisas para meus sobrinhos e por um impulso comprei vários sapatinhos de menina na Gucci, acabei me empolgando e quando vi tinha comprado várias roupinhas de bebê de marcas famosas não resistindo a um lindo vestido vermelho Chanel. Quando me dei conta só tinha comprado roupas de menina, será que estava influenciada por meus sonhos, que ainda voltavam a consumir minhas noites terminando sempre igual; sem saber o nome do meu bebê?

Edward me encontrou todo misterioso e sem nenhuma sacola nas mãos dizendo que não tinha achado nada interessante. Hum... foi um pouco estranho, mas deixei para lá. Paramos para comer e voltamos para o hotel o dia tinha sido bem cansativo.

-xxx-

Abri os olhos sentindo o suor escorrer por minha testa, novamente tinha sonhado com nossa bebê só que dessa vez quando eu chegava perto ela saia correndo, podia ouvir alguém a chamando, mas nunca ouvia seu nome. Olhei para o lado e não encontrei Edward, fiquei meio confusa, mas logo enxerguei uma rosa vermelha em cima do travesseiro e um bilhete.

**_Bom dia para a mulher que faz meus dias mais perfeitos!_**

**_Troque de roupa e me encontre no terraço do hotel._**

**_Te amo, seu gostosão!_**

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti minhas roupas e fui encontrar Edward. Não entendi muito bem porque o salão de café da manhã era no primeiro andar, mas talvez ele quisesse me mostrar à vista antes de comermos.

Quando cheguei encontrei meu marido olhando a vista de costas para mim, tinha uma mesa linda de café da manhã com sucos, frutas, croissants, frios, café e mais um monte de coisa, minha boca se abriu num perfeito "O". Edward se virou me dando aquele lindo sorriso torto que tanto amo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Céus, eu não deveria ficar excitada logo cedo, mas foi inevitável! Tentei me concentrar na mesa.

- Bom dia amor! – Ouvi Edward dizer.

- Bom dia baby, acho que alguém não andou economizando nessa viagem! – Falei enquanto depositava um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Tudo para minha princesa! Agora vem cá, vamos comer que temos muita coisa para fazer hoje. – Disse me levando até a mesa e sentando-me em seu colo.

O café foi maravilhoso, parecíamos dois adolescentes dando comida um na boca do outro com beijos de doce a quentes e alguns amassos. Me sentia realmente livre de tudo que estávamos passando, naquele momento só pensava em curtir meu marido e nossa viagem. Claro que tinha alguns pensamentos ou surtos como quando comprei vários artigos de bebê ou quando acordava daquele sonho , mas isso era quase nada diante de todas as minhas neuras.

Após comer fomos direto a Torre Eiffel, quando chegamos ao topo tive a visão de Paris e por um momento segurei minha respiração de tão encantada, o maior monumento do mundo, com 304 metros de altura. Nas redondezas da torre fomos ao Palais de Chaillot, o palácio acolhe diversos museus, entre ele o Museu da Humanidade, de lá tive uma das vistas mais bonitas da torre. Os jardins, lagos e fontes a sua frente, na praça do Trocadéro, também eram lindos.

Depois fomos ao Inválidoseo Grande Palácio, perto da Escola Militar. O incrível Les Invalides tem uma história peculiar: depois das guerras do século XVII, Paris ficou cheia de soldados velhos e feridos mendigando na rua. Foi quando Luís XIV resolveu erguer um hospital e um hotel para os soldados aposentados, que ficou pronto em 1674 e abrigou cerca de cinco mil soldados. Depois da construção o bairro ganhou fama e as mansões mais bonitas de Paris. Antes de visitarmos o Museu de Rodin paramos para comer no L'Arpège, que era próximo ao museu, decoração era maravilhosa em madeira clara. Pedimos a especialidade da casa: Vinagette de lagosta e pato Louise Passard,foi incrível os pratos terminavam de ser feitos na mesa e de sobremesa pedimos torta de maçã.

- Baby, não agüento comer mais nada e nem andar em lugar nenhum! – Falei exausta.

- Bella você tá muito fraquinha! Vem vamos só ao museu e depois voltamos para o hotel. Você descansa e fica linda para nossa noite especial.

- Mas hoje não é a noite de Ano Novo, baby!

- Nós teremos todas as noites especiais aqui baby! – Sussurrou em meu ouvido o que imediatamente fez meu baixo ventre reagir. Dei um pequeno gemido e não consegui frear a vontade de passar a mão em seu membro.

- Meus Edzinhos sempre prontos para entrarem em ação!

- Bella, não brinca com fogo!

Saímos do restaurante antes que meu marido me tomasse dentro de um dos luxuosos banheiros e seguimos em direção do Museu de Rodin. Durante o passeio Ed não conseguia tirar suas mãos de mim e num rompante me imprensou perto do toalete feminino, sendo interrompidos por um segurança que nos convidou a sair. Cara, estávamos mesmo como dois adolescentes! Não posso nem imaginar se Emmett descobre que quase fomos expulsos do museu nessas condições! Depois do susto eu e Edward demos muitas risadas, foi até engraçado sermos chamado atenção agora com seis anos de casamento quando que na adolescência sempre fomos um casal de namorados com mais juízo.

Chegamos ao hotel exaustos, o dia foi bem intenso e resolvemos dormir um pouco. Tomamos um banho e nos deitamos, segundo Edward à noite teríamos uma programação intensa.

Quando acordei estava sozinha na cama, mas ouvi o chuveiro e descobri onde estava meu marido. Em cima da cama tinha um lindo vestido longo vermelho com um decote nas costas e um Manolo preto.

- Estou vendo que acordou amor! – Edward falou desligando o chuveiro. É incrível como sempre estamos em sintonia. – Tome um banho e use esse vestido essa noite , honey. – Falou saindo do banheiro secando seu cabelo com a toalha. – E somente ele, nada de calcinha por baixo.

- Puta que Pariu! – Gemi. - Nós não podemos ficar por aqui hoje? Estou com preguiça e vendo meu lindo marido saindo do banheiro exibindo toda a sua masculinidade é até um sacrilégio não desfrutar. – Falei indo em sua direção doida para lamber a gota de água que escorria por seu abdômen.

- Vejo que minha princesa acordou uma leoa, mas trate de segurar esse fogo gata! Tenho algo grande para você essa noite. – Falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto pelo trocadilho.

- Eu preferia ver agora baby! – Falei engatinhando para chegar mais perto dele que agora estava sentado na cama.

- Você tem que saber esperar amor! – Disse passando os dedos em minha entrada. – Porra Isabella, não fiz nada e você já está assim tão molhada? Pois vai ficar assim até a hora que eu decidir que você pode ter sua libertação. – Falou me estimulando um pouco, mas logo tirando sua mão. – Vai tomar banho agora e nada de se tocar ouviu? NADA.

- Edward!

- Está vendo como é bom? – Falou rindo.

- Isso é tãããooo injusto. – Falei e sai para o banho bufando. Apesar de estar queimando entre as pernas não poderia me tocar, minha cara pós-orgasmo sempre me denuncia e também sou um pouco vocal.

Coloquei o vestido e o casaco por cima, Edward estava lindo em um terno preto e sobretudo. Quando chegamos à frente do hotel tinha uma limousine preta nos esperando.

- Edward aonde vamos?

- Hoje será uma noite inesquecível amor! Apenas curta e sinta tudo que preparei para nós dois. – Disse e sua voz pingava a sexo. Deus , o que será que esse homem estava tramando?

Entramos na limo e notei que a Torre Eiffel ficava cada vez mais próxima.

- O que vamos fazer aqui à noite Ed?

- Vamos jantar. – Falou animado como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Edward não me diga que vamos jantar no Le Jules Verne! Baby, esse restaurante tem as reservas mais difíceis que conheço! Céus, não quero nem pensar quanto você gastou e de que meios usou para conseguir uma reserva nessa época. – Falei impressionada.

- Digamos que nada como termos os amigos certos! – Respondeu divertido. – Está feliz amor? – Sua pergunta agora vinha com um tom doce e carinhoso.

-Oh baby você é perfeito! Quem não estaria feliz em jantar na Torre Eiffel com uma vista privilegiada de Paris? – Respondi beijando-o com carinho. – Obrigada baby!

- Espera até ver tudo que reservei para esta noite. – Falou subindo suas mãos até minha intimidade por cima do vestido.

Saímos do carro e fomos em direção do Le Jules Verne. O restaurante tinha uma decoração sombria toda em preto,mas que combinava perfeitamente com local. Sentamos em uma mesa reservada, mas que ainda assim podíamos ver boa parte da cidade.

- É lindo baby! – Falei.

Fizemos nossos pedidos aceitando a sugestão do chef, confesso que não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria comer, sorte Edward falar francês tão bem. Isso era outra coisa que estava me deixando alucinada esta noite, meu marido já me faz virar gelatina com sua voz rouca e agora falando em francês eu estava a ponto de atacá-lo no meio do restaurante que nos daria uma conta com valores superiores a quinhentos dólares. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas desde que chegamos aqui não consigo ter o suficiente de Edward,meu corpo pede mais e mais. Nesse momento mesmo só penso o que aquelas mãos podem fazer em mim enquanto ele sussurra palavras francesas ao meu ouvido.

Comemos a sobremesa e Edward pagou a conta, preferi nem olhar para saber quanto, e voltamos para a limo. Vi meu marido passando as orientações para o motorista e entramos no carro logo em seguida.

- Você fica extremamente quente falando francês baby! Nesse momento se estivesse de calcinha ela estaria totalmente molhada, mas como não, fico preocupada de meus fluídos escorrerem pela minha perna! – Falei fazendo uma cara sedutora.

- Você terá a sua libertação amor! E não faça essa porra desse biquinho Cullen porque também estou sendo paciente, os Edzinhos já estão lutando comigo para sair.

- Então porque não resolvemos logo isso?

- Porque não foi assim que planejei ouvir você gemer meu nome.- Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- PUTA MERDA EDWARD! Você só pode estar se vingando! – Falei esfregando minhas pernas uma na outra procurando por atrito.

- Não amor, eu falei que hoje será inesquecível! – Falou puxando meu corpo para o seu e pude notar como sua ereção estava firme. Acho que de tanto provocá-lo acabou aprendendo autocontrole!

Estava tão entretida em meu marido que não reparei quando a Limo parou em frente ao Opera de Paris Garnier.

- Ed nós vamos a opera? Não acredito! Obrigada de novo baby! – Falei enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

- Vamos assistir a La Dame de Pique ou A Dama de Espadas. – Falou reforçando no nome da opera. – Vem já está bem na hora.

O teatro era lindo, bem clássico com cores forte onde o vermelho predominava. Como exagerado que é meu marido, nossos lugares eram em um balcão reservado só para nós dois, era bem aconchegante e com poltronas confortáveis e escuro, não podíamos ver as pessoas do lado assim como elas também não nos viam. Tínhamos total liberdade, não sei mas por um momento me passou pela cabeça que Edward queria alguma coisa reservando esses lugares, senti mil borboletas batendo as asas em meu estômago em antecipação.

- Nossa amor, é tudo tão perfeito! – falei.

- E vai ficar ainda mais minha linda! – OMG ele estava usando aquela voz sexy!

Sentamos e logo Edward me puxou para mais perto, como os assentos eram bem largos, ele abriu as pernas e me colocou sentada a sua frente, envolveu seus braços em minha volta e beijou meu ombro.

- Agora amor quero que sinta tudo que uma boa opera pode te proporcionar! – Falou deixando outro beijo em meu ombro só que dessa vez mais molhado e bem sensual.

O espetáculo começou e fiquei maravilhada, o cenário, os atores, as músicas e as solistas, era tudo tão perfeito que não pude conter a lágrima de emoção que desceu pelo meu rosto.

- Não chore amor! – Edward falou limpando meu rosto.

- É impressionante baby, estou emocionada! – Falei e puxei-o para um beijo.

Já estávamos no segundo e último ato quando Edward se encostou mais em mim e falou em meu ouvido.

- Agora preste bem atenção na solista e não desvie o olhar do palco.- Falou e senti a barra do meu vestindo sendo levantada por ele. – Quando falei que essa noite seria inesquecível eu não estava brincando. – Falou e senti suas mãos na parte interna das minhas coxas. – Sinta o orgasmo que vou provocar em você intensificado com suas emoções pelo espetáculo.

Deus! Já não sentia mais meu corpo e não consegui evitar jogar minha cabeça para trás no ombro do Ed.

- Não, preste atenção a opera ou não terá sua libertação tão cedo amor! – Disse parando suas mãos.

Imediatamente voltei para minha posição e comecei a prestar atenção na cena, era uma parte importante da peça e muito emocional. Edward sabia como eu ficava nessas situações e deve ter escolhido esse momento de propósito. Comecei a sentir os maravilhosos dedos do meu marido brincando com minha entrada e dei um gemido.

- Você pode gritar amor, mas só quando seus gritos puderem ser abafados pelos da solista. – Disse começando a me estimular.

Eu amava quando Edward entrava no modo dominador, tudo nele mudava, sua postura, sua voz, seu olhar.

- Eu poderia ficar zangado por você deixar molhar seu vestido por está tão molhada amor! Pena não poder descer e limpar tudo com minha língua, vou ter que esperar.

-Edwarrrrd...! Não consegui dizer nada, meu cérebro já não funcionava.

Edward colocou dois dedos em mim enquanto circulava meu centro nervoso com o polegar. Meus gemidos aumentavam à medida que ele intensificava seus movimentos e beijava meu pescoço.

- Agora amor seja obediente e venha para mim. – Falou aumentando sua velocidade e pude sentir que ele tinha acrescentado mais um dedo em mim.

- Oh baby... eu não vou aguentar! Não posso segurar mais!

- Você precisa esperar a solista dar o seu mais alto agudo para que acoberte seu grito amor!

- Oh... não sei se posso!

- Sei que pode! Vou te ajudar!

Edward beliscou com mais força meu núcleo e senti minha onda chegando, a cena no palco, a voz do meu marido, tudo que ele estava fazendo em mim e ainda a possibilidade de estarmos em um local público fazia com que eu sentisse tudo muito maior.

- Quando eu disser, quero ouvir você amor! – Edward falou e aumentou sua estimulação em mim.

Notei quando a solista encheu o pulmão de ar e senti que era agora.

- Vem amor, goza para mim!

E nesse momento meu corpo entrou em combustão, gritei seu nome enquanto sentia meu corpo amolecer pela intensa onda de prazer que tive. Edward tirou seus dedos de mim e os levou a boca.

- Tão doce! Não vejo a hora de terminarmos o que começamos aqui. – falou me dando um beijo avassalador.

Foi o tempo para me recompor e a opera acabar, eu ainda estava em estado de torpor quando Edward me puxou para fora do teatro. Voltamos para a Limo e novamente vi meu marido dando instruções ao motorista. Assim que entramos Ed atacou meus lábios com fúria e desejos, sabia que o episódio na opera tinha o excitado muito,dava para ver seus olhos pretos de luxúria. Edward se afastou somente para subir o vidro que nos separava do motorista.

- Eu disse que ainda não tinha acabado com você e no estado que estou não quero esperar até o hotel. Quero tê-la aqui e fique tranquila amor, porque o vidro é a prova de som. – Falou voltando a me atacar.

Meu marido me tomou dentro da Limo por duas vezes enquanto passeávamos à beira do Rio Senna, realmente foi uma noite inesquecível.

-xxx-

Acordei sentindo um pouco o corpo doer depois de toda a ação da noite anterior, novamente no lugar de Edward tinha outra rosa vermelha e outro bilhete.

**_Bom dia esposa gostosa!_**

**_Nosso café te espera na pérgula da piscina, não demore estou com saudades._**

**_PS: deixei alguns comprimidos para você na mesinha, acho que depois de ontem minha tigresa deve estar precisando._**

**_Beijos do seu marido louco por você!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**E aí valeu a espera? Gente esse Ed Dom me matou! kkkkkk

Quero saber o que vcs mais gostaram e sábado nos vemos de novo!

Bjs e até os reviews!


	12. Chapter: Bella Notte parte II

**Cap.10: Bella Notte parte II**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas, desculpem o atraso. Fiquei uma semana viajando a trabalho e estou numa correria louca. Asegunda parte está ai. A música do capítulo da nome a ele. <strong>

* * *

><p>Tomei os comprimidos e fui tomar um banho, na minha mente eu repassava toda a loucura que foi ontem. Foi tudo perfeito e novo, apesar de eu tomar a frente algumas vezes, amo meu marido no comando, é como se ele fosse feito para mandar e eu para obedecer. Terminei de me arrumar e fui em direção a piscina, o lugar era lindo todo de vidro que dava para ver o céu. Edward estava sentado em uma mesa tão farta e bonita quanto a de ontem e falava ao telefone.<p>

- Sim Alice, não Alice! Ok! Tá bom anã, já entendi! Mando sim, não vou contar! Para de ser indiscreta, você ainda é minha irmã caçula! Acabou de chegar! Tá, mas não demore! Também te amo anã, beijos.

Edward estendeu o telefone para mim.

- Bom dia, ou melhor, boa noite para você Alice! O que te faz ficar acordada até as duas da manhã para ligar para mim?

- Aiii Bellinha bom... Que seja! Preciso saber como foi ontem, gostou do vestido? O Le Jules Verne é realmente lindo? E a opera? Vocês fizeram mais o que? Está gostando de Paris?

- Calma Alice respira! Uma pergunta de cada vez!- Falei percebendo que a duende não dormiu esperando agente acordar só para fofocar. – Duende como sabe disso tudo?

- Ora Bellinha para quem você acha que meu irmão foi pedir ajuda com o vestido? Além de ter sido eu quem o lembrou da sua vontade de ir a uma opera, aí ele me contou que iria levá-la para jantar lá no Jules. Imagino que a noite foi incrível.

- É... Você nem imagina o quanto! –Falei lembrando-me de tudo, acho que cheguei a corar.

- Ouch! Estou vendo que sim, quero saber tudo!

- Alice menos, e agora vai dormir vai. Boa noite!

- AH para com isso me conta!

- BOA NOITE ALICE!

- BEEELLLLAAA! – Foi só o que ouvi antes de desligar o celular.

- Bom dia amor! – Edward disse levantando para me beijar. – Alice te perturbou muito?

- Alice sempre Alice baby! – Falei retribuindo o beijo. – Bom dia para você também meu dominador!

- Hum... Vejo que gostou da nossa noite! – Falou sorrindo torto.

- Não tenho nem palavras!

- Oh sim, mas ontem você teve e muitas! – Disse rindo.

E nesse clima descontraído tomamos nosso café da manhã e saímos para mais um dia de passeio em Paris. Começamos pelo Louvre, um museu de 12,8 quilômetros. Deus como conseguir ver tudo num lugar tão grande? Era tudo grandioso e lindo, a famosa pirâmide de vidro, antiguidades orientais, egípcias, gregas, arte islâmica, arte gráfica, esculturas, pinturas... De lá fomos para o Arco do Triunfo. Edward me explicou que Napoleão queria criar um espaço ao ar livre bem amplo para celebrar suas vitórias. Assim, ele mandou fazer a Avenida Champs-Élysées e, ao fim, o Arc de Triomphe. Depois fomo ao Jardin des Tuileries que fica no início da Champs-Élysées. Era um local extremamente bem cuidado e com plantas aparadas constantemente. Mais a frente, em uma avenida transversal, estava o "triângulo de ouro" da cidade. O local recebe esse nome devido à grande concentração de lojas de luxo, como Dior, Prada, Chanel, entre outros. Acho que esse deve ser o local favorito da duende. Edward me levou para comer no Bistrô Romain, na Avenida Champs-Élysées, de comida italiana.

- Então amor está se divertindo? – Ed perguntou.

- Muito, pena que logo voltaremos para a realidade. – Falei meio triste.

- Não fique assim honey, sinto que esse novo ano nos reserva muita coisa boa! – Falou esfregando sua mão em meu rosto. – Agora coma porque ainda quero te levar para comer o melhor Macarron da cidade.

Realmente Edward tinha razão, sentada no Ladurée Champs-Elysées eu me deliciava com uma bandeja de macaroons a companhia do meu lindo marido e de uma vista belíssima. Depois do almoço fomos conhecer a Catedral de Notre Dame ela é o marco zero de Paris, ou seja, a partir dela que são marcadas as distâncias às outras cidades. Para finalizar o dia passamos na basílica do Sacré-Couer, ou Sagrado Coração. Ela é dedicada a todos os santos da França e tem um imenso mosaico no seu interior, por ser o ponto mais alto de Paris, tem uma linda vista da cidade.

Chegamos ao hotel exaustos e precisávamos descansar, pois hoje era a noite de réveillon. Subimos para o quarto e dormimos um pouco, não sabia o que Edward tinha preparado para nossa noite e ele andava muito misterioso. Assim que acordamos, meu marido me entregou um envelope que continha um voucher para o SPA do hotel.

- Amor quero que relaxe e depois fique pronta para mim, só voltaremos a nos ver a noite.

- Baby como assim?

- Você vai fazer seus tratamentos e depois se arrumar no próprio SPA e antes que me pergunte tudo que você precisa estará lá. Vai, te amo e nos vemos mais tarde. – Disse me dando um selinho.

Segui suas instruções e fui para o SPA do hotel, o lugar era lindo muito relaxante. Oh agora me lembrei como vou fazer se não falo nada de francês? E como se tivessem ouvido minha pergunta uma mulher muito bonita chegou perto de mim falando em inglês.

- Boa tarde senhora Cullen, seja bem vinda ao Radisson Blu SPA. Será um prazer atendê-la, vamos vou encaminhá-la a sua massagem.

Foi realmente algo relaxante, depois das extravagâncias de ontem nada como uma boa massagem. Fiz tratamento com cristais, cromoterapia, massagem facial e corporal e limpeza de pele. Enquanto descansava no ofurô meu celular tocou anunciando mensagem.

**De: marido gostosão**

**Para: esposa apertadinha**

**Espero que esteja se divertindo e recuperando suas energias. Se ontem foi incrível não sei quais palavras você usará para nossa noite de hoje. Te amo.**

Oh! Realmente tudo que sempre fiz com Ed estava voltando para mim! Corri para respondê-lo.

**De: sua tigresa**

**Para: marido vingativo**

**Não vejo a hora de repetimos tudo que fizemos ontem e só de pensar no que será hoje já sinto o líquido escorrendo pela minha perna. Tb te amo.**

Dois podem brincar! Apertei o send e esperei por sua resposta.

**De: Edzinhos animados**

**Para: minha pequena provocadora**

**Sua mulher provocadorazinha! Meus Edzinhos estão gritando por você nesse momento! Beijos.**

Decidi não responder e terminar meu banho relaxante, já podia sentir meu baixo ventre em chamas, mas ainda era muito cedo e eu ainda teria um bom tempo antes da minha libertação.

Quando terminei o banho fui levada para fazer maquiagem e cabelo e nesse meio tempo um funcionário do hotel chegou com uma caixa grande e um envelope.

Amor,

Vista isso esta noite, são da minha cor favorita em você.

Te amo e estou com saudades.

E.

É incrível acabo de receber um torpedo totalmente pervertido do meu marido e logo em seguida um bilhete romântico. Abri a caixa e dentro tinha um lindo vestido longo azul escuro de um ombro só com um pouco de brilho na parte de cima junto com um Manolo prata. Coloquei o vestido que ficou perfeito em mim e calcei meus sapatos, outra funcionária entrou segurando agora uma caixa de veludo preto que eu conhecia muito bem como sendo da Tifannys.

_Amor,_

_Esse presente é só para lembrá-la que assim como os diamantes são eternos meu amor por você também é o coração é para reforçar que ele é seu. As duas safiras azuis que estão cravejadas no coração representam eu e você, e na pulseira podemos acrescentar novos corações à medida que nossos filhos nascerem._

_Quando estiver pronta te espero no nosso quarto._

_Te amo E. _

Abri a caixa e nela tinha um colar de ouro branco com um coração cravejado de brilhantes e duas safiras azuis, uma pulseira com o aro firme também em ouro branco com o mesmo coração do colar, porém, menor. O conjunto era lindo, mas suas palavras não tinham preço. Só notei que chorava quando a mulher começou a retocar minha maquiagem, Edward era louco. Imagino a pequena fortuna que ele gastou!

Devidamente pronta fui em direção do nosso quarto, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde iríamos passar essa noite. Bati na porta e Edward me atendeu com um sorriso lindo, vestia um terno azul marinho combinando com minha roupa.

- Você está simplesmente Bella! – Falou usando o trocadilho.

- Você também baby! Obrigada pelo presente e principalmente pelas suas palavras, amei tudo assim como amo você. – Falei beijando seus lábios com todo o amor que eu podia transmitir a ele. – Aonde vamos baby? – Perguntei me afastando para respirar, mas antes que ele me respondesse notei a atmosfera do quarto.

As luzes estavam baixas, a cama toda coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, em cima da mesinha de centro havia um bouquet de rosas só que brancas um balde com Champagne e uma compoteira com morangos e chantilly, não conseguia ver o que tinha lá fora só percebi que a porta da sacada estava aberta me dando uma visão privilegiada da Torre Eiffel iluminada.

- O que é tudo isso amor? – Perguntei maravilhada.

- Isso amor, é como vamos passar esta noite, quero estar dentro de você nos primeiros segundo do novo ano! – Disse beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Oh Edward, não poderia ser mais perfeito! – Falei me jogando em seus braços.

- Agora vem ver o que preparei para nosso jantar. – Falou me levando em direção à sacada.

A parte de fora não era muito grande, mas suficiente para acomodar uma bela mesa e duas confortáveis cadeiras. A mesa tinha um serviço completo por cima de uma belíssima toalha de linho branca e um arranjo no meio, os assentos cobertos com pequenas almofadas dando ainda mais conforto e aconchego.

- Baby, estou impressionada, então esse era todo o seu olhar de mistério esses dias! – Falei abraçando meu marido.

- Sim minha linda, eu queria que hoje fosse uma noite memorável. Agora sente-se que o jantar já está chegando.

Assim que Ed falou ouvi alguém bater na porta do nosso quarto, em seguida um garçom entrou e colocou nossos pratos na mesa, falou alguma coisa com Edward e saiu.

- O que ele disse baby? – Perguntei.

- Apenas desejou uma ótima e noite e um feliz Ano Novo e eu respondi que seria. – Falou soando malicioso.

Edward abriu o vinho e começamos a jantar em um silêncio confortável, estava muito boa a comida. Assim que acabamos ele me levou de volta ao quarto e ligou uma música.

- Dança comigo amor? – Disse e imediatamente puxou-me pela cintura colando nossos corpos.

_Bella Notte_

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

_Oh esta é a noite, é uma bela noite_

_E nós o chamamos bela noite_

_Olhe para o céu, eles têm estrelas em seus olhos_

_Nesta adorável bela noite._

Edward me abraçou e começamos a dançar bem lentamente sem nos importar com o ritmo.

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella note_

_Lado a lado com o seu amado,_

_Você encontrará aqui encantamento._

_A noite vai tecer a sua magia,_

_Quando a pessoa que você ama está perto!_

_Oh esta é a noite, e os céus estão certos_

_Nesta linda bela noite_

Enquanto dançávamos percebi que a música era perfeita para o momento, Edward não tirou seus olhos dos meus nem por um momento.

- Essa noite minha linda quero amar você lentamente deixando que nossos corpos tracem o ritmo, espalhando por esse quarto todo o amor que exala de nós. – Disse beijando meu ombro e soltando meu cabelo.

_This is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

_Esta é a noite, é uma bela noite_

_E nós o chamamos bela noite_

_Olhe para o céu, eles têm estrelas em seus olhos_

_Nesta linda bela noite._

Edward nos parou e começou a descer o zíper do meu vestido sem tirar seus lábios dos meus. Senti um arrepio quando a roupa tocou no chão, mas não era frio.

- Muita roupa! – Falei tirando seu paletó e camisa que foram descansar ao lado do meu vestido.

Segui uma trilha de beijos por seu peito descendo minha mão até sua calça.

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Lado a lado com o seu amado,_

_Você encontrará aqui encantamento._

_A noite vai tecer a sua magia,_

_Quando a pessoa que você ama está perto!_

Retirei sua calça deixando-o apenas com sua boxer branca, ele me levou para a cama sem nunca tirar suas mãos do meu corpo. Ao fundo a mesma música ainda tocava e apenas a Torre Eiffel e o luar eram testemunhas do que acontecia naquele momento.

Envolvida pela áurea de amor que cobria o quarto não reparei quando meu marido foi até a mesinha trazendo o Champagne e os morangos, serviu a bebida em nossas taças me passando uma, dei um gole na bebida e Edward colocou nossas taças ao lado da cama. Pegou um morango e levou até minha boca o líquido escorreu pelo vão dos meus seios e Edward limpou cada gota com seus lábios.

- Deliciosa! –Disse e em seguida passou a fruta pelo bico dos meus seios. Meu corpo enrijeceu com o contato de sua língua e um choque elétrico percorreu minha espinha. Novamente ele fez o movimento agora dando atenção ao outro seio. – Hoje amor quero provar de todos os seus sabores, hoje é tudo sobre você.

- Mas baby… - Ele não deixou-me responder tomando minha boca num beijo cálido. Nossas línguas se misturavam intensificando nossos gostos com o morango e o Champagne.

Calmamente Edward retirou a última peça de roupa que nos separava beijando cada pedaço do meu corpo e novamente senti os sulcos do morango, só que agora misturados aos meus. Senti um beijo em minha intimidade e logo em seguida uma intensa lambida no meu centro nervoso.

- É difícil saber como gosto mais, o seu gosto doce ou misturado ao cítrico do morango. – Disse abandonando o lugar que eu mais necessitava dele no momento.

- Edward, não pare baby! Meu corpo precisa de você. – Falei colocando minha mão em seu cabelo.

- Você vai me ter amor, mas dentro de você! – Disse subindo seus beijos por minha barriga, seios, pescoço até chegar a minha boca onde nossas línguas faziam uma dança muito sensual.

Eu estava totalmente entregue e excitada, Edward deitou-se por cima de mim e pude sentir seu ereção brincando com minha entrada.

- Por favor baby, eu não posso mais esperar! Implorei.

Edward então entrou de uma única vez em mim e em movimentos lentos começou a se mexer. Abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas permitindo que ele entrasse mais fundo em mim intensificando nossas sensações. Seu ritmo começou a aumentar enquanto tomava meus seios, minha boca, meu pescoço, sentia meu corpo enlouquecendo com todo aquele amor em que ele estava me tomando.

- Vamos amor quero que venha para mim. Quero ouvir nossos gemidos juntos quando explodirmos de prazer. – Falou em meu ouvido. - _*__C'est ma Belle__, __mon amour__vient à _moi ! - Disse aumentando seu ritmo e levando sua mão até meu centro nervoso.

_*Vem minha Bella, meu amor vem para mim !_

Seus movimentos misturados com sua última frase foram como pólvora no meu corpo e senti minha libertação se formando cada vez mais forte. Quando senti que não podia mais segurar explodi gemendo o nome do meu marido.

- Oh Edward…!

- Oh Bella…! Falamos em uníssono.

Foi tudo tão intenso e logo comecei a ouvir barulhos de fogos, Edward levantou a cabeça sem sair de mim e olhou para a janela.

- Parece que o Ano Novo chegou minha linda, eu te falei que passaria dentro de você! Feliz Ano Novo amor, te amo! Você é a coisa mias importante da minha vida, tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo.

- Também te amo, e você também é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Obrigada por ser esse marido maravilhoso! – Disse beijando-o.

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Oh esta é a noite, e os céus estão certos_

_Nesta lin__da bela noite_

* * *

><p><em>E ai? Alguém sonhando com Paris? Foi incrível escrever essa viagem e Robsten aparecer em Paris! <em>

_Bom se vocês comentarem na segunda posto o próximo. Vamos lá, sei que tem bastante leitora com a fic em alerta. É importante para mim saber que vocês estão aí, uma única palavra já me enche de energia! Fico tão boba quando leio seus comentarios!_

_Bjs e até o review!  
><em>


	13. Chapter: De volta ao começo

**Cap. 11: De volta ao começo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas, aí está mais um capítulo. A música tema é Turning Page, que eu amo, a letra é uma declaração de amor de Edward para Bella.<strong>

**Quero deixar uma dica: Para bom entendedor meia palavra basta! **

* * *

><p>Sentia um cheiro doce e um vento quente, abri os olhos e vi Edward com o rosto perto do meu pescoço balançando uma rosa vermelha a minha frente.<p>

– *Bonjour mon amour! Dormiu bem?

*_bom dia, meu amor_ !

– Bom dia baby! – Falei enquanto sintia a rosa percorrer meu pescoço e descer pelo vão dos meus seios.

– Vá se arrumar porque é nosso último dia aqui e quero sair para caminhar com você. – Meu lindo marido falou me dando um beijo casto na boca.

Levantei saindo em direção ao banheiro, em minha mente flashes da noite anterior dançavam em minha frente, não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrar em como nos amamos.

Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água esquentar, tinha tido um noite sem sonho depois de tantos dias vendo sempre minha menina enquanto eu dormia. Incrivelmente essa viagem está sendo libertadora para mim, sinto como se um encanto tivesse sido quebrado. Não passar por toda aquela obsessão e toda carga emocional estava me fazendo bem e eu não era capaz de um único gesto para trazer a louca pelo PBC de volta. Não é como seu eu estivesse querendo menos meu bebê ou não acreditasse mais no tratamento, mas ter esse momento só com Edward trouxe de volta uma Bella um pouco esquecida frente a tanta loucura. Será resignação? Não eu não estou resignada, apenas deixando o barco ir com as armas que ele tem para jogar, é como se agora eu não esperasse, mas sim deixasse acontecer. Lógico que não posso abandonar o tratamento, até porque meu problema é fisiológico, mas a cabeça sempre ajuda com as neuras.

Acabei meu banho ainda perdida em meus devaneios quando ouvi meu marido me chamando.

– Vamos honey, precisamos deixar as malas prontas porque quando voltarmos vamos direto para o aeroporto.

Terminei de me vesti colocando um jeans justo, uma blusa de gola alta azul e minhas botas cano alto, Edward estava maravilhosamente vestido com uma calça preta e um suéter marfim. Acabamos de arrumar as coisas e descemos para tomar café. O clima estava bem frio, então antes de sair colocamos nossos casacos e gorro.

Não podíamos fazer muita coisa devido à hora da saída para o aeroporto então decidimos não ir muito longe. Edward me levou a Ponte d'Iéna, que fica entre os jardins do Trocadéro e a Torre Eiffel, ela atravessa o rio Sena e apresenta estátuas de águias napoleônicas em cada um dos seus quatro alicerces. Passeamos de mãos dadas apenas curtindo o clima e um ao outro, algumas vezes ele parava me olhava e lentamente me beijava, estávamos em nossa bolha particular. Continuamos a caminhada até um lindo jardim, o Parc du Champ de Mars, Ed me explicou que as ruas que cercam o parque são as mais caras de Paris. Imagino o quão caro isso pode ser.

– Como você sabe tanta coisa sobre Paris baby? – Perguntei a meu marido.

– Honey, programei cada pedacinho dessa viagem para tentar deixá-la perfeita para você. – Falou Edward com seu sorriso torto.

Para o almoço voltamos a Torre Eifel, mas dessa vez fomos ao 58, que fica no primeiro andar da Torre. Era bem diferente do Jules Verne, mas descontraído e também bem mais barato.

Voltamos para o hotel terminamos de arrumar tudo e fomos para o aeroporto. Depois de fazermos o check in ligamos para meus sogros para informar a hora que chegaríamos, pois eles iriam nos apanhar.

– Bella minha filha, sei que estão cansados da viagem, mas gostaria que vocês fossem tomar café lá em casa. Estão todos com saudades e Alice não para de perturbar sobre seus presentes, palavras dela querida não minhas. – Disse minha doce sogra.

– Por mim não tem problema Esme, até porque tenho certeza que Alice montaria acampamento na minha porta nos fossemos direto para casa. Vou perguntar para o Edward. – Falei virando para meu marido. – Baby, Esme quer saber se gostaríamos de tomar café na mansão?

– Sim honey, assim já passamos por todo o inquérito Cullen de uma só vez. – Edward falou revirando os olhos.

– Ok mamãe! Avise a todos que estaremos aí para o café. – Falei.

– Que bom filha! Então apanhamos vocês e vamos direto para a mansão. Boa viagem querida e mande um beijo para esse meu filho lindo. – Falou

– Oh pode ter certeza que irei dar! Beijos e até. – Falei desligando em seguida.

Depois que desliguei o telefone tudo passou como um borrão, quando vi Edward já me acordava avisando que iríamos pousar. Estávamos de volta a Nova York, de volta a realidade. Será que todas as paranóias esquecidas iriam voltar ou talvez eu tivesse deixado em Paris? A dúvida pairou pela minha mente, e por um momento tive vontade de voltar para nossa bolha na França. Não sei se estava pronta para voltar ao começo.

Pegamos nossas malas na esteira e logo avistamos Carlisle e Emmett nos esperando. Quando Emm nos viu parecia uma criança em noite de Natal, balançava os braços dando pulinhos com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

– Baby, ainda estou dormindo? Porque parece que Alice tomou conta do corpo do Emmett? Não é papel dela quicar assim? – Falei divertida enquanto atravessávamos o portão de desembarque.

– Vai ver eles foram naquele restaurante chinês do filme *Freaky Friday e assim como a Lindsay Lohan e a Jamie Lee Curtis trocam de corpo, agora Alice é Emm e ele é ela! – Meu marido falou rindo.

_*No Brasil o filme chama se Sexta feira muito louca._

– Oh! – Disse rindo junto com ele. – Isso seria bem interessante de se ver!

– Bellinha, Ed que bom que voltaram manos! - Emmett falou assim que se desvencilhou do carrinho das bagagens me puxando para um abraço de urso.

– Não estou conseguindo respirar Emm! Também estava com saudades! – Falei quando senti o ar entrar no meu pulmão novamente.

– Oi pai! – Edward falou e Carlisle o puxou para seus braços.

– Feliz ano novo filho, sentimos falta de vocês. – Meu sogro falou vindo até meu encontro. – Agora vamos porque tem uma Alice muito ansiosa em casa e uma família inteira esperando pelo café da manhã, já que dona Esme proibiu qualquer um de chegar perto da cozinha antes de vocês chegarem.

Chegamos na mansão e assim que coloquei meu pé para dentro senti dois braços me puxando para uma Alice muito animada.

– BELLINNHHA que bom que vocês voltaram! Como foi a viagem? Paris é linda mesmo? A noite de réveillon foi boa? Cadê meus presentes? Caramba você está com uma pele ótima!

– Calma Ali, respira. Vamos entrar. – Edward falou por cima dos meus ombros.

A manhã foi bem animada com todos em volta falando ao mesmo tempo, entregamos os presentes, conversamos mais um pouco e logo fomos embora.

Chegamos em casa super cansados e não tivemos coragem nem para desarrumar as malas, isso ficaria para depois. Tomamos um banho e fomos direto para a cama dormir para descansarmos da viagem e da manhã agitada que tivemos.

_– Vem mamãe! – Minha menina puxava minhas mãos enquanto descíamos pela imponente escada da nossa linda casa._

_– Calma filha!_

_– Não mamãe, papai está chegando com meu cachorrinho!_

_De repente a cena muda._

_– Oh mamãe linda eu amo tanto você e o papai! Logo nos vamos nos ver._

_– Me diz seu nome minha menina!_

Acordei suada e assustada, o sonho parecia tão real! Olhei o relógio e já eram oito horas da noite, Edward ainda dormia.

– Baby, vamos acordar já está escuro. Vem vou fazer algo para comermos. – Disse me levantando e saindo em direção da cozinha, Edward se levantou em seguida com aquele maldito beicinho Cullen estampado no rosto. – Não adianta fazer esse beicinho fodido para mim, vem meu bebê!

– Vai Bella... já já te mostro quem é o bebê! – Disse colocando minha mão em seu membro que dava sinal de vida.

– Edward!

– O que amor? O simples fato de você estar do meu lado de calcinha e camiseta já me deixa duro!

Fiz o jantar e depois de comermos guardei nossas coisas e voltamos para cama. Eu tentava dormir, mas a ereção proeminente do meu marido ganhou mais atenção que o sono. Finalmente depois do sexo duro e forte me entreguei ao sono, a segunda seria bem agitada, voltaríamos a trabalhar e eu ainda tinha consulta com a Jane.

–-xxx-

– Amor me deixe saber como foi a consulta e hoje estarei em casa cedo. – Edward dizia pegando sua maleta em cima da mesa. – Você quer que eu vá com você?

– Não baby, está tudo bem. Apenas o de sempre: ver se ocorreu a ovulação. Quando sair te ligo. – Falei recebendo um beijo cálido.

– Ok, mas me avise de algo. Não vou estar no hospital de tarde, meu pai quer que eu vá com ele a uma reunião do hospital, algo sobre uma licitação para a construção da nova ala.

– Tudo bem baby nos vemos em casa. Te amo!

– Também te amo princesa.

Saímos cada um para um lado, Edward para o hospital e eu para minha sala de aula com vinte crianças eufóricas da volta dos feriados de final de ano.

Depois de sobreviver a uma reunião de pais e aos alunos, peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a minha consulta. Quando pisei na sala de espera da Dra. Jane comecei a suar frio e senti minhas pernas cambalearem, a Bella e suas neuras estava de volta. Puta que pariu, bem que nos podíamos ter ficado em Paris, lá ela não deu sinal de vida!

Entrei no consultório da Jane e parecia que era minha primeira consulta, quando foi que me tornei essa mulher tão frouxa? Era se como todas as sensações esquecidas durante a viagem resolvessem cair sobre minha cabeça naquele momento.

– Bella você está bem? – Jane perguntou. – Senta vou tirar sua pressão, você está branca!

Ela me puxou para a maca de exame e em seguida olhou minha pressão.

– Sente-se melhor?- Fiz com a cabeça que sim. - Se eu não soubesse que seu período foi há apenas alguns dias, poderia dizer que estava dando sinais de gravidez, mas no seu caso ainda estaria muito cedo para confirmar e você não teria nenhum sintoma. Sendo assim vamos ver se ocorreu a ovulação e quem sabe um bebê está ai? Olha de qualquer maneira, Bella, mesmo confirmando a ovulação só poderemos saber se teve fecundação se você tiver um dia de atraso**.**

Jane começou a fazer o exame, seu rosto estava em perfeita confusão, quando terminou veio com a notícia.

– Bella novamente não foi possível ver com clareza se o folículo rompeu, mas como você tomou a injeção há uma chance. Nós só vamos conseguir saber daqui a alguns dias quando posso pedir um exame de sangue, de qualquer maneira passe a tomar o outro remédio. Aqui está o pedido e a receita.

Ouvia tudo com calma, mas minha expressão estava seca eu não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Como foi que tudo voltou a desmoronar? Edward não me prometeu que tudo iria dar certo?

– Bella está tudo bem? Não fique assim, chegamos até aqui, e é a primeira vez que você toma a injeção. Vá para casa, relaxe e converse com o Edward sei que isso vai ajudar, mas lembre se que não temos uma resposta negativa apenas uma falta de confirmação.

Saí do consultório arrasada. Não tive nem forças para ligar para meu marido nem mandar mensagem, se bobear ele já estava em casa.

Cheguei em casa e vi que ainda estava sozinha, larguei minha bolsa na sala e fui direto para o quarto. Totalmente sem forças me joguei na cama e comecei a pensar nas palavras da Jane. Eu tentava me agarrar a parte positiva, mas em minha cabeça só pensava que mais uma vez não tinha dado certo. Não consegui evitar e comecei a chorar.

Chorei pelo exame, pela Bella neurótica ter voltado, por não conseguir engravidar, por sentir como se tivessem arrancando meu coração. Sem notar meu choro aumentou e pude escutar meus gritos de lamúria.

– Bella, amor! O que aconteceu? Fala comigo. – Ouvi a voz desesperada do meu marido.

– Ah Edward, deu tudo errado, a injeção não funcionou e eu não ovulei de novo!

– Calma honey, está tudo bem! Nós vamos fazer de novo. Eu achei que você estava levando isso melhor. – Falou de sentando ao meu lado na cama e me puxando para os seus braços.

– Sim, mas quando entrei no consultório parece que tudo voltou. Ah Ed eu me sinto exausta, totalmente derrotada. – Eu falava, e mais eu chorava e soluçava. – Como pode você amar tanto um ser que ainda nem existe? Pois AMO o nosso bebê mesmo que ele ainda não seja nada! Sinto como se faltasse um pedaço do meu coração. Eu não posso ser completa sem ele, baby, me desculpa. Perdão por isso!

– Shii! Não me peça desculpa Bella! Eu estou aqui e não vou te largar até que se sinta melhor. Pensa que ainda não está dado por perdido, vamos esperar um pouco. Quem sabe nosso bebê está aqui. - Disse colocando a mão na minha barriga. - E está nos pregando uma peça?

– Eu sei, mas não consigo não pensar que fracassei. Como você me aguenta? – E meu choro intensificou.

Edward me afastou de seu corpo e olhou bem nos meus olhos.

– Simplesmente porque te amo e nada vai mudar isso. – Disse beijando minhas lágrimas.

.com/watch?v=EYzM6vSmb1A&feature=related

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours,i do_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enought_

_I would have known what I was living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Eu esperei uma centena de anos_

_Mas eu esperaria mais um milhão por você_

_Nada me preparou para o privilégio de ser seu_

_Se eu apenas tivesse sentido o calor dentro de seu toque_

_Se eu apenas tivesse visto como você sorri quando você cora_

_Ou como você enrola seu lábio quando você se concentra o suficiente_

_Eu teria sabido o que eu estava vivendo_

_O que eu tenho vivido_

Meu marido beijou meu olho esquerdo, direito, desceu pelas minhas bochechas fazendo o mesmo caminho que minhas lágrimas. O quarto foi coberto por um silêncio confortável e o máximo que se escutava era algum soluço que escapava dos meus lábios.

– Quando você vai entender que eu te amo mais que tudo Isabella Cullen? Vem! – Edward me pegou no colo caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

_Your love is my turning page_

_Only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_I surrender who I've been for who you are_

_Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

_I would have known what I've been living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Seu amor é minha página virada_

_Apenas as palavras mais doces permanecem_

_Cada beijo é uma linha cursiva_

_Cada toque é uma frase redefinida_

_Eu entrego quem eu tenho sido, por quem você é_

_Nada me faz mais forte do que seu coração frágil_

_Se eu apenas tivesse sentido como se sente ao ser seu_

_Eu teria sabido o que eu tenho vivido todo esse tempo_

_O que eu tenho vivido_

Enquanto a banheira enchia meu marido me despia com toda delicadeza, não tinha conotação sexual, era apenas amor e devoção que eu recebia naquele momento. Edward tirou minha blusa, beijou meus ombros e soltou meu sutiã, tirou minha saia e minha calcinha. Por cada peça tirada ele me dava uma sequência de beijos. Quando estava nua ele me colocou na banheira se despindo em seguida. Ver meu marido ali tão devotado e tão másculo ao mesmo tempo trouxe arrepios na minha espinha e senti mil borboletas voando no meu estômago. Eu ainda estava calada e apenas algumas lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto.

_We're tethered to the story we must tell_

_When i saw you well I knew we'd tell it well_

_Estamos presos à história, devemos dizer_

_Quando eu vi você assim eu sabia que nós tinhamos que contá-la bem_

Edward entrou atrás de mim sentando e me puxando para ficar encostada em seu peito. Pegou a esponja, colocou sabonete e começou a me limpar, em seguida pegou o shampoo e lavou meus cabelos. Não teria nada de erótico se não fosse meu lindo e apaixonante marido que estivesse fazendo isso em mim depois de todo o meu choro. Ele não correu para as montanhas e essa constatação me fez derreter em seus braços. Como eu amo esse homem! Comecei a sentir um desejo por ele, uma necessidade.

– Ah baby, eu te amo tanto, tanto Edward! – Não consegui evitar de uma lágrima cair junto com minhas palavras.

– Eu também amor, muito. - Pude sentir sua ereção em minhas costas e meu desejo de ser preenchida por ele só aumentou. Virei tomando sua boca, o beijo era necessitado como se minha vida dependesse dele. Num movimento rápido coloquei minhas pernas uma de cada lado dele e me sentei em seu membro pronto para mim. Edward deu um gemido com o choque de nossos corpos e voltou a me beijar. Eu me movia em seu colo num ritmo lento, algumas vezes levantava e descia duro o sentindo tocar mais fundo em mim, quando nossa dança ficou insuportável meu marido colocou suas mãos em meu quadril aumentando meu ritmo, minha paredes começaram a apertar e já podia sentir meu orgasmo se construindo. Edward desceu uma mão acionando meu ponto sensível.

_With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes_

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

_Com o sussurro nós iremos domar as cenas cruéis_

_Como uma pluma que faz com que reinos se ajoelharem_

– Vem amor, quero você entregue para mim agora.

E como o mais belo som de comando do meu dom eu cai em minha onda de prazer junto com ele.

Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo até que a água estava fria, Edward me levantou, nos enxugamos e fomos para cama.

– Durma minha princesa, durma que amanhã será um lindo dia! – Com essas palavras cai na escuridão.

_– Puque cê tá cholando mamãe?_

_– Porque mamãe te ama muito._

_– Não chola mais não mamãe, eu já tô com voxê e vamus ser muito felizes! Agola descansa e fala pro papi que eu tamém amo muito ele. Ah mamãe?_

_–Sim minha menina!_

_– Renesmme!_

_– O que meu amor?_

_– Meu nome, Renesmme. _

* * *

><p>Então gostaram? Quero saber quem entendeu minha mensagem!<p>

Gente sei que tem minha gente lendo, mas infelizmente não conheço nem metade das leitoras que tem a fic em alerta. Eu tenho essa fic postada no Nyah e ela chegou a 440 reviews, é uma pena que aqui não esteja acompanhando esse ritmo. Me digam o que acharam, uma única palavra vai me deixar tãããooo feliz! A fic está na reta final e queria que as meninas tímidas aparecessem.

Bjs e até os reviews!


	14. Chapter: You're having my baby

Capítulo 12: You're having my baby

* * *

><p>Oi meninas! Sim demorei a aprecer, mas muitas coisas estão acontecendo em minha vida e com isso não pude postar antes. Esse capítulo é um divisor de águas da fic, e preparem os lenços pois estou muito emocional no momento!<p>

* * *

><p>Eu estava arrasada, minhas lágrimas insistiam em cair enquanto eu olhava a minha figura no espelho. Nada até agora tinha me preparado para isso e por mais que fizesse parte do meu sonho eu não podia me sentir mais frustrada. Edward estava sentado em nossa cama e me olhava tentando decifrar meu próximo movimento.<p>

- Eu ME ODEIO! ODEIO! Como eu pude ficar assim? – Eu dizia revoltada.

- Amor, você sabe como... um homem e uma mulher que se amam... – Edward falou divertido. – Ou melhor, eu e a minha linda esposa fizemos um sexo maravilhoso que originou na princesinha que agora dorme em seu ventre.

- Pare de debochar de mim Edward! Não basta eu estar parecendo uma vaca leiteira e que nenhuma roupa me cabe! – Eu dizia nervosa apertando a toalha no meu corpo. – Malditos hormônios!

Edward levantou vindo em minha direção e parando atrás de mim, delicadamente desvencilhou a toalha do meu corpo me deixando totalmente exposta em frente ao grande espelho do banheiro, enxugou minhas lágrimas se aproximando do meu ouvido.

- Você tem que entender que está grávida e não gorda amor. É normal que você engorde um pouco para acomodar a Nessie. – Ele dizia isso acariciando meu ventre. – Mas você tem que entender que continua linda, e eu continuo amando seu corpo. – Edward falou juntando mais seu corpo do meu. – Veja o que ele faz comigo amor! – Disse esfregando sua potente ereção nas minhas costas. – Olha como reajo em apenas te ver.

Pronto! Foi o bastante para que toda aquela raiva sumisse e eu me sentisse amada e linda e novas lágrimas começaram.

- O que foi honey? Porque você continua chorando?

- Você não pode simplesmente cuspir essas palavras para uma mulher grávida e esperar que ela não se derreta toda! Estou emocionada. – Deus como os malditos hormônios me faz oscilar de humor!

- Então me deixa adorar seu corpo. – Edward falou me puxando para um beijo avassalador e imediatamente senti a umidade entre minhas pernas. – Outra consequência dos hormônios, minha libido estava mais forte ainda. – Vem baby, eu quero você. – Falei puxando Edward para a cama.

Depois de fazer amor com meu marido ficamos deitados curtindo o momento. Edward passava a mão na minha barriga de quase nove meses, Neste começou a chutar como toda vez que sentia o calor confortável da mão do pai. Edward como sempre fazia, começava a conversar com ela, ali eu via todo o amor e devoção que ele emanava e o como seria um ótimo pai babão. A imagem dele ali rendido a uma saliente barriga trouxe-me a memória quando descobri minha gravidez e de como foi até chegarmos aqui.

_Flashback_

Acordei mais uma vez suada e com um nome em mente RENESMME, esse sonho não foi como os outros, foi bem real e me trouxe uma sensação de felicidade. Parece que alguma coisa tinha mudado e varrido todo o estresse da noite passada, claro que o tratamento do Edward ajudou muito. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de minha menina no sonho.

_"– Não Chola mais não mamãe, eu já tô com voxê e vamus ser muito felizes! Agola descansa e fala pro papai que eu também amo muito ele."_

_O isso queria dizer? E o nome? O problema que à medida que eu despertei totalmente não fui capaz de lembrar o seu nome._

_- Oh! Droga será que vou ficar nessa agonia sempre? – Pensei alto._

_- O que foi amor? – Edward perguntou esfregando os olhos._

_- Nada, apenas sonhei com nossa filha me dizendo seu nome e agora não lembro mais. – Falei._

_- Não fique assim, quando menos esperar você vai lembrar._

_Assim levantamos para mais um dia._

_Entre trabalho, casa, família Cullen e marido o tempo foi passando tão rápido que não tive tempo de recaída, apenas esperava o dia para recomeçar o tratamento. Tinha chegado mais cedo em casa e resolvi arrumar as gavetas do aparador da sala, tínhamos a mania de enchê-lo de papéis e o negocia ia ganhando uma proporção que quando menos esperava ele "cuspia" tudo de volta. Tirei a gaveta e sentei no sofá com ela em meu colo e comecei a tirar os papéis, de repente vi algo que me chamou a atenção, era um pedido de exame feito pela Jane na mesma hora lembrei-me de suas palavras: _

_"__- Bella novamente não foi possível ver com clareza se o folículo rompeu, mas como você tomou a injeção há uma chance. Nós só vamos conseguir saber daqui a alguns dias quando posso pedir um exame de sangue, de qualquer maneira passe a tomar o outro remédio. Aqui está o pedido e a receita."_

O EXAME! Comecei a contar mentalmente quanto tempo tinha sido isso e descobri que minha menstruação estava mais que atrasada, já havia passado um mês. UM MÊS! Como eu não percebi? Fiquei esperando a menstruação vir mais não me dei conta do tamanho do atraso, mesmo fazendo tratamento eu ainda tinha um ciclo maior do que a maioria das mulheres. Será que foi porque aquela Bella de Paris tinha voltado depois da noite do meu desabafo? Sim eu estava mais relaxada, apenas esperava o próximo ciclo sem ansiedade, com muito desejo sim, mas não neurótica como antes. Mas como não sou de ferro, meu corpo começou a tremer com a possibilidade de fazer novamente esse exame.

Levantei e corri pegando minha bolsa e indo em direção ao laboratório, quando cheguei fui informada que o horário para coleta tinha acabado. Teria que esperar até o dia seguinte e só me restou comprar uns cinco exames de farmácia.

De posse dos testes e já em casa, cogitei a idéia de esperar o Edward ou ligar para Alice, mas depois resolvi fazer sozinha, assim se desse negativo ninguém precisaria lidar comigo.

Fui para o banheiro, li as instruções e comecei a fazer xixi nos palitos. Legal, Edward gozou no copinho e eu faço xixi no palito! Depois de todos devidamente molhados esperei o tempo para verificá-los, cinco minutos já tinham se passado e eu ainda encarava de longe aquele pedaço de vara. Olhei para o papel e li, uma listra negativo duas positivo, respirei fundo e andei em direção a pia. Olhei o primeiro e lá estavam duas listras, precisei me sentar, fui para o segundo POSITIVO, terceiro POSITIVO, POSITIVO E POSITIVO. Meu corpo começou a tremer e lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Conferi tudo novamente para ter certeza do que via, eu não podia acreditar, meu maior sonho estava se realizando! Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei no banheiro apenas chorando e anestesiada, a sensação que eu tinha era de estar num sonho. Levantei e fui até o espelho colocando a mão em minha barriga.

- Oi bebê, mamãe te ama muito e está muito feliz de saber que você está aqui. – Disse acariciando minha barriga. – Não é que papai estava certo e você estava aí esse tempo todo!

Agora precisava arrumar um jeito de contar para meu marido, decidi mandar uma mensagem para saber que horas ele chegaria.

**De: esposa louca que vc venha p casa**

**Para: Meu marido maravilhoso**

**Quero você! Vai demorar p chegar?**

Edward devia estar com o celular perto, porque não demorou em me responder.

**De: Marido correndo p casa**

**Para: Esposa animadinha**

**Infelizmente saio em 40 min. Eu sempre te quero! Me aguarde...**

Bom tinha quarenta minutos para pensar em algo. Fui até o nosso quarto e abri a gaveta onde estavam guardadas as coisinhas que tinha comprado em Paris para o bebê, peguei alguns sapatinhos e fui em direção a porta de entrada do apartamento. Fiz um caminho com os sapatinhos levando-os até nosso quarto em cima da cama, ali coloquei um macacão que tinha comprado um bilhete e o teste de gravidez.

"_Querido papai, _

_Você sempre esteve certo quanto a mim, eu apenas preguei uma peça na mamãe._

_Com amor, bebê."_

Terminado o bilhete fui tomar um banho para esperar o Edward, estava tão eufórica que nem me preocupei em fazer nosso jantar, pensaria nisso depois. Lavei a cabeça, me depilei e vesti um vestidinho florido, minha idéia era me esconder até que ele achasse o bilhete e então fiquei atenta a porta quando deu mais ou menos o tempo dele chegar.

Um tempo depois ouvi o barulho da chave virando e fui apressada para o quarto entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta. Ouvi Edward me chamar, mas sua voz sumiu no meio da frase, ele tinha encontrado a trilha de sapatos. Um tempo depois ele chamou-me novamente.

- Bella, amor? Você está aí?

Abri a porta do banheiro e meu marido estava parado com o olhar assustado segurando o teste em uma mão e na outra o bilhete.

- Bella, é isso? – Disse balançando o teste para mim. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Mas como você me fala assim? – Falou sentando na cama. – Eu não esperava, você não tinha dito nada então achei que iria menstruar de novo. – Meu marido falou e notei que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_How much you love me_

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowin'_

_I can see in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know it_

_Ter um filho meu_

_Qual bela maneira de dizer_

_O quanto você me ama_

_Ter um filho meu_

_Que bela maneira de dizer_

_Que você está pensando de mim_

_Eu posso ver, sua cara está incandescênte_

_Posso ver em seus olhos_

Edward se aproximou de mim e começou a beijar todo o meu rosto.

- Amor, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo, não só por me fazer ser pai, mas por ver seu maior sonho realizado. – Ele beijou meu pescoço, desceu pelo vão dos meus seios se ajoelhando e chegando até minha barriga. – Oi bebê sou seu pai, quer dizer que você estava pregando uma na sua mãe hein? – A cada palavra meu marido beijava minha barriga e a cena me encheu de emoção fazendo meus olhos lacrimejar. – Eu já te amo muito e não vejo a hora de você estar aqui fora com agente. Vou te encher de beijos e contar histórias para você todos os dias, espero que goste desse seu pai aqui.

A emoção nos envolvia e ver meu marido tão entregue naquele momento me fazia flutuar de tamanha felicidade, não podia mensurar tudo o que sentia.

_That you're havin' my baby_

_You're the woman I love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Que você está tendo um filho meu_

_Você é a mulher que eu amo_

_E eu amo o que isso está fazendo com você_

- Obrigada baby. – Disse puxando-o para mim.

Edward se levantou me abraçando.

- Não tem que me agradecer amor, eu te amo e mais que qualquer coisa a quero feliz. Além do mais isso também diz respeito a mim, você está me trazendo muita alegria. Saber que um pedacinho seu vai estar aqui correndo pela casa é maravilhoso.

- Eu quero agradecer pelo marido que você é, obrigada por não desistir de mim e querer nosso bebê.

- Amor, não tem como não querer, é a realização de um sonho NOSSO. – Enfatizou bem o nosso. – Te amo Isabella Marie Cullen, amo o nosso bebê e a família que estamos formando.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

_Tendo um filho meu_

_Você é a mulher que eu amo_

_E eu gosto do que está vindo através de você_

Edward me beijou com amor e eu não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas, que agora caiam de alegria, ele beijou meu pescoço, abaixou a alça do meu vestido e deu suaves beijos em meu ombro.

- Te amo Edward. – Falei entre gemidos, já sentindo meu corpo quente em resposta as carícias do meu marido.

_The need inside you_

_I see it showin'_

_Whoa, the seed inside you_

_Baby, do you feel it growin'_

_Are you happy you know it_

_That you're_

_A necessidade dentro de você_

_Eu vejo isso_

_Whoa, a semente dentro de você_

_Baby, você sente que está crescendo?_

_Você está feliz de saber?_

_Que você está_

As mãos do meu marido começaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, descendo pelos meus quadris e tirando minha roupa, ele se abaixou beijando mais uma vez minha barriga e chegando até minha calcinha.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Tendo um filho meu_

_Você é a mulher que eu amo_

_E eu gosto do que está vindo através de você_

Beijou minha coxa e me sentou na beira da cama abrindo minhas pernas, deixando exposta para ele. Edward beijou minha entrada contornando meu ponto sensível me fazendo gemer, colocou um dedo em mim e começou a me estimular. Sentia meu corpo tremer e um calor percorrer minha espinha, meu marido agora tinha a língua em mim sincronizada com seus dedos.

- Vem para mim amor! – Falou voltando a me estimular.

- Não baby, quero ir com você dentro de mim. – E ao ouvir isso, Edward se afastou tirou suas roupas, deitou por cima de mim e começou a estocar.

No começo eram suaves, ele saia e voltava devagar fazendo-me sentir mais necessitada dele. Rebolei um pouco para instiga-lo a aumentar o ritmo e assim ele fez. Sua boca beijava, chupava e mordiscava meus mamilos aumentando minha excitação.

- Vamos baby, preciso de você mais forte.

- Não, hoje vamos fazer amor calmo e lento.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

_Tendo um filho meu_

_Você é a mulher que eu amo_

_E eu gosto do que está vindo através de você_

Edward continuou com suas estocadas lentas enquanto sua boca vinha de encontro a minha, nossas línguas dançando. Quando já sentia meu orgasmo chegando meu marido colocou sua mão entre nossos corpos e começou a estimular meu ponto de prazer. Nesse momento uma explosão de cores se formou em nossa volta e com um grito tive minha libertação, Edward veio logo em seguida chamando meu nome. Ficamos um tempo parados, quietos apenas sentindo as emoções do momento, um tempo depois ele se colocou ao meu lado me olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- Vocês são meus bens mais preciosos e farei tudo que tiver ao meu alcance para fazê-las felizes. Agora dorme princesa porque amanhã teremos que contar a nossa família.

- OH! – Não via a hora de ver a reação deles. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei ao sono de uma noite sem sonhos.

_Havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

_Tendo um filho meu_

_Você é a mulher que eu amo_

_E eu gosto do que está vindo através de você._

* * *

><p><em>Tem alguém feliz aí levanta a mão! \o\o/_

_Finalmente nossa Bella está grávida, e preparem porque ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas divertidas com essa gravidez!_

_Estou esperando seus reviews!_

_PS: Para quem quiser saber, Bella engravidou na noite de Ano Novo._

_ Bjs  
><em>


	15. Chapter: Uma revolução em minha vida

**Uma revolução em minha vida.**

**Oi meninas, finalmente apareci.  
>Bom tenho muita coisa para falar e tenho certeza que todas entenderão o motivo do meu sumiço. Quero agradecer pela paciência e pelas meninas que me enviaram mensagens perguntando pela fic, isso é sinal que vocês sentiram minha falta. A explicação vai estar no final do capítulo, preciso dizer que este está terrivelmente doce. Cuidado com a taxa de açucar! kkkk<br>Também quero avisar que não demorarei mais tannnnto para postar e o próximo sai em 15 dias. Tá ainda não posso postar mais rápido.  
>Por favor meninas, não deixem de comentar porque eu AMO seus reviews. Já falei muito, preparem seus lenços!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentia beijos em minha barriga, quando abri os olhos Edward tinha um lindo sorriso para mim.<p>

- Oh bebê, parece que a mamãe acordou! Bom dia meu amor, como dormiu? –Ele perguntou ficando cara a cara comigo. – Vamos levantar?

- Bom dia baby, não podemos ficar mais aqui? Está tão bom! – Falei me aconchegando em seu peito.

- Não amor hoje é nosso dia de fazer o café da manhã da família lembra? Ou já esqueceu que você ofereceu fazer no lugar da Alice?

- Ah sim! Pelo menos podemos contar para todos.

- Bella como você quer fazer? – Edward perguntou já se levantando.

- Você vai ver, quero apenas que busque os cupcakes na confeitaria e mais algumas coisas que encomendei e vou arrumar tudo.

- Pode deixar esposa, seu pedido é uma ordem! Mas antes quero meu bom dia! – Disse me puxando para seus braços e me beijando. – Bom dia minha linda esposa!

Edward saiu para pegar as coisas do café da manhã, tomei um banho rápido e fui arrumar a mesa.

É uma tradição na nossa família tomarmos café nas manhãs do fim de semana juntos. Dessa vez seria na casa de Alice, mas por alguma razão eu insisti que fosse minha vez. Parece que eu estava adivinhando que essa ocasião seria especial. Comecei a arrumar as coisas enquanto ainda pensava em como contar para cada um da nossa família, não queria simplesmente chegar e contar, eu gosto de ser criativa. Então me lembrei de alguns cartões que eu guardava no escritório e resolvi fazer vários. Escrevi um cartão para cada casal e coloquei em cima da mesa, hoje todos teriam lugar marcado.

Edward chegou com os cupcakes e terminamos de ajeitar tudo. Eu já tinha comprado tudo antes, fiz suco, café e cortei as frutas.

- A mesa está linda, amor! E esses cartões?

- Foi a maneira que pensei em contar para todos. – Falei enquanto Edward lia cada um. Percebi que ele estava bem emocionado.

- Oh amor, acho que você vai causar uma choradeira só! Adorei a ideia! – Disse me abraçando. – Você sempre criativa e eu amo isso!

- Só isso? – Perguntei fazendo beicinho. Quando foi que eu comecei a usar o beicinho Cullen?

- Não amor, amo o que você é, seu rosto corado, seus dois pés esquerdos, sua voz, seu corpo, amo o quanto você me faz feliz, amo que você esteja carregando meu bebê e amo fazer amor com você.

- Oh baby! – Não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas. – Você não pode falar essas coisas para uma mulher grávida, assim eu não aguento! Eu te amo baby e amo poder carregar o seu bebê.

Joguei-me nos braços do meu marido enquanto sentia suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo. Edward me puxou para mais perto e eu pude sentir todo o calor do corpo dele, automaticamente me senti ferver.

- Vem amor, deixa eu te mostrar o tamanho do meu amor! – Disse sorrindo malicioso.

Edward me pegou em seus braços me levando para o quarto, me colocou na cama e começou a tirar minha blusa.

DIM DOM DIM DOM DIM DOMMMMMMM

- Oh que ótimo timer tem minha família! – Ed falou desolado. – Olha o estado que me encontro?

- Calma baby... Mais tarde resolvo seu problema. – Falei passando minha mão em sua ereção. – Vou mostrar para você o quanto eu sei o tamanho do seu amor e como AMO isso. Agora se arrume que vou atender a porta. – Dei um selinho nele e sai do quarto.

- Vai... Você não perde por esperar mulher! Claro se eu não tiver um caso de bolas azuis até lá! – Edward gritou para que eu ouvisse.

Fui em direção à porta, a campainha não parava de tocar. Só podia ser uma pessoa, Emmett! Abri a porta e confirmei minhas suspeitas.

- Bom dia Bellinha linda! Estava se pegando com o Edinho, porque pela demora em atender a porta! Cadê meu irmão? Ih, pela sua cara acho que não deu para finalizar né? – Emmett falava sem parar.

- Oh! Abro a porta esperando o Emmett e vejo a Alice? Rosie, seu marido trocou de corpo com a irmã de novo? – Disse enquanto assistia meu cunhado com cara de espanto.

- Deus me livre cunhada! Não quero ser baixinho irritante! –Emmett falou.

- Legal Emm, falando mal de mim pelas costas! – Alice falou aparecendo por trás da Rosie.

- Bom família acho melhor entrarmos antes que a anã me bata. Bellinha estou morrendo de fome! – Emmett falou me abraçando.

Depois de todos já na sala, Edward chegou e ficamos conversando, esperando meus sogros. Aproveitei para brincar um pouco com meus sobrinhos, já fazia um tempo que não parava para dar atenção a eles.

- Droga! Não podemos comer? –Emmett perguntou.

- Calma ursão, eu falei para você comer alguma coisa em casa. – Rosie falou.

- Ora eu comi!

- Realmente Emm, imagina se você estivesse de barriga vazia! – Edward falou.

- Oh Edzinho, pelo menos eu não estou de jejum como você!

Ah claro, quando que meu cunhado ia perder a oportunidade de zoar meu marido?

Logo depois ouvimos a campainha e meus sogros chegaram, era hora do show. Fomos direto para a sala de jantar.

- Bem gente hoje os lugares estão marcados. Não perguntem por que apenas sentem. -Direcionei cada um para seu lugar.

- Na frente de vocês tem um cartãozinho, quero que leiam.

A sala ficou em silêncio, e Edward pegou minha mão percebendo a minha ansiedade. Quase que ao mesmo tempo pude ouvi um "O" coletivo enquanto olhava para minha família que chorava. Alice dava pulinhos no ar, Jasper com cara de espanto, Emmett e Rosie se abraçavam emocionados e quando meus olhos encontraram com o dos meus sogros pude ver todo o amor que essa criança iria ter de seus avós.

- Oh minha filha... é verdade mesmo? Estou tão feliz por vocês! Agora nossa família está completa. – Esme falou vindo me abraçar.

- Bellinha estou tão feliz por você! – Alice veio em seguida me abraçar e quando vi já estávamos num abraço coletivo.

Senti uma mãozinha puxando minha saia e olhei para baixo.

- Titia puqué todo mundo tá cholando? Até os meninos! – Seth me perguntou.

- Oh meu querido, porque estamos felizes! Aqui na barriga da titia tem um bebê, seu priminho ou priminha! – Falei e fiquei esperando a reação dele.

- Adultos! Já posso ir brincar?

- Claro meu amor! – Dei um beijinho na sua bochecha e ele correu para a sala de televisão.

- Bella o que está escrito nos outros cartões? – Alice me perguntou.

- Me deem os cartões que vou ler para vocês. – Edward falou esticando a mão para a irmã e pegando os da Rosie e de Esme.

Edward começou:

- Querido tio Jasper, espero que você possa me salvar quando a tia Alice quiser me arrastar para o shopping ou brincar de Barbie comigo. Não conte para ela, mas tia Alice tem um coração enorme e eu já a amo por isso. Assinado: Baby Cullen. – Ninguém falava apenas ouviam a voz linda do meu marido lendo, eu não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas e estava chorando.

- Querida tia Rosie, por favor, me salve quando tio Emmett me der um abraço de urso e eu não puder respirar. Ele é grandão e forte, mas vai bastar um sorriso meu para ele se derreter todo e virar um crianção. Assinado: Baby Cullen. – Edward respirou fundo e continuou. – Querida vovó Esme desculpa pelas bagunças que irei fazer em seu jardim e pelas minhas travessuras, ainda bem que vovô Carlisle vai estar por perto para sarar meus machucados. Não vejo a hora de você me deixar fazer tudo que a mamãe não vai. Amo vocês! Assinado: Baby Cullen.

A emoção era palpável e naquele momento eu podia dividir com uma boa parte da minha família nossa maior vitória. Todos os choros, desesperos, derrotas e ansiedades valeram a pena e ver que minha família entendia perfeitamente o momento fez meu coração saltar de felicidade. Faltava só contar para meus pais. Era uma etapa vencida, agora era esperar os meses para termos nosso bebê aqui.

Depois do café sentamos na sala e começamos a conversar sobre o bebê, Alice já marcava uma ida ao shopping.

- Alice, vamos com calma! Eu nem sei o sexo do bebê ainda, vamos esperar para comprarmos as coisas. – Falei.

- Ah Bella! Podemos comprar algumas coisas neutras, não vou conseguir esperar tanto para mimar meu sobrinho ou sobrinha! – Alice falava com o danado beiço Cullen a mostra.

À noite liguei para Renné e ela demorou a entender quando eu dizia que ela ia ser avó. Depois que a ficha caiu ela gritou por uma meia hora ao telefone. Em seguida liguei para Charlie e me surpreendi com meu pai, ele sempre foi mais fechado e caladão, mas quando dei a notícia Charlie chorou como um bebê.

E assim o nosso dia foi passado todo em volta do assunto Baby Cullen.

-xxx-

Estava super nervosa, era minha primeira consulta com a Jane depois de descobri que estava grávida e isso estava me deixando louca. Cheguei ao consultório bem cedo para que Edward pudesse acompanhar a consulta.

- Bom dia Senhora Cullen! – A secretária falou. – A Dra. Jane já vai chamá-la.

- Obrigada.

- Nervosa amor? – Edward perguntou quando viu como minhas mãos estavam suadas.

- Sim um pouco. Foi uma luta para chegarmos aqui, que tenho medo de estar sonhando. – Desabafei.

- Calma amor. Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza que está tudo bem. – Ed falou me dando um selinho, que foi suficiente para me acalmar.

- Vocês já podem entrar. – A secretária falou.

Entramos no consultório e Jane nos esperava com um largo sorriso, é claro que meu marido já tinha espalhado para o hospital inteiro que iria ser pai.

- Bella e Edward que bom ver vocês hoje! Estou muito feliz com a notícia que chegou aos meus ouvidos, é verdade? – Jane perguntou.

- Sim! – Eu disse com empolgação. – Estou finalmente grávida Jane!

- Que bom! Então agora vamos ver como está esse bebê! Sentem-se que preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

- Eu também estou cheia de dúvidas! Quero saber quando começo a enjoar, ter azia, sono, vou ter muito sono? Quando o bebê começa a mexer?

- Respira Bella! – Edward tocou na minha coxa me acalmando.

- Calma Bella, temos muito tempo para conversarmos.

Depois de todas as minhas perguntas respondidas e da Jane me examinar fomos para a outra sala fazer o primeiro ultrassom.

- Bom Bella, por enquanto chamamos o bebê de embrião, só a partir da 12ª semana que ele é oficialmente um feto. – Jane me explicava enquanto preparava o ultrassom. – Nós faremos uma ultra transvaginal, porque ainda não dá para ver bem pela ultra externa.

Jane ligou o monitor e tudo o que via era um minúsculo ponto cinza dentro de uma bola preta.

- Essa mancha cinza do tamanho de um grão de arroz é o seu bebê, Bella. Você está de oito semanas.

- Oh Meus Deus Edward, é tão pequenino!

- Eu sei amor, mas isso é super normal. – Edward falou pegando em minha mão.

De repente um barulho ecoou pela sala, era forte e acelerado. Era o coração do meu bebê! Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada sem respirar apenas curtindo aquele barulho, era a prova viva que meu sonho se realizava. Agarrei a mão do meu marido e olhei para ele, Edward tinha uma pequena lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto e assim como eu não conseguia achar a ar.

- É o nosso bebê, amor! – Edward falou com a voz embargada.

- Sim, é ele! – Falei deixando que as lágrimas de vitória se espalhassem pelo meu rosto. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, baby! – Meu marido falou beijando minha testa.

-xxxxxx-

As semanas foram passando e nada de nenhum sintoma de enjoo, já estava ficando decepcionada. Todo mundo que conhecia tinha enjoado em sua gravidez, como eu passaria sem? Quero tudo o que eu tiver direito dessa gravidez, mesmo que sejam os enjoos.

Durante esse tempo voltei na Jane para mais consulta e algumas ultras. Edward estava muito ocupado no hospital e não pode ir comigo, em compensação a sala da Jane virou uma loucura quando resolvi levar minhas cunhadas e minha sogra para verem o exame. Só digo que Jane me recomendou que só Edward viesse nos próximos, tamanha foi a bagunça que elas fizeram.

Agora estava na décima sexta semana e iríamos ver o sexo do bebê, ainda não tive nenhum sintoma, mas Jane disse que eu deveria estar feliz porque isso era um privilégio de poucas grávidas. Depois que fui examinada passamos para a sala de ultrassom, eu estava muito ansiosa e só vinha em minha mente o sonho que tive com a minha menina. Aliás, depois do sonho onde ela me dizia seu nome eu não sonhei mais. Quando contei para o Edward ele disse que eu estava muito impressionada, mas que adoraria ter uma menina e que gostava do nome.

Jane colocou um gel gelado em minha barriga para começar o exame, assim que ela encostou o aparelho em minha barriga meu bebê apareceu na tela. Edward segurava firme minha mão com o olhar vidrado no monitor.

- Bom papais o bebê de vocês está todo formado e está se desenvolvendo muito bem. Então, estão interessados em saber o sexo? – Jane perguntou.

- Claro! – Respondi. – Acabe logo com essa minha ansiedade, Jane. Diga o que teremos!

Jane abriu um lindo sorriso enquanto congelava a imagem na tela.

- Preparem-se porque daqui a cinco meses vocês terão uma linda menina em seus braços.

Edward olhou para mim emocionado.

- RENESMEE! – Dizemos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam e a emoção tomava conta da sala.

* * *

><p>Bom tem alguém que ainda não chorou? Eu particulamente chorei horrores escrevendo este capítulo.<br>Vamos as explicações! Como já contei para vocês essa fic conta um pouco da minha história, assim como Bella venho fazendo tratamento para engravidar e foi através de toda essa loucura que resolvi escrever um pouco. Misturar a minha história coma da Bella fez muito bem para todo a pressão que eu vinha passando, foi como um desabafo. Eu também gostaria, de uma forma divertida, ajudar outras mulheres que também estavam passando por isso. Conheci algumas leitoras que se identificaram com a Bella e dividiram suas histórias comigo.  
>Mas todas vocês devem estar perguntando o que isso tem haver com meu sumiço. Bom o motivo do meu sumiço é uma linda bebê que nesse momento está com 16 semanas em meu ventre e tem me dado terríveis dores de cabeça! Sim minha menina nem nasceu, mas já está dando dor de cabeça para a mamãe.<br>Eu realmente estou nas nuvens por ter a minha própria Nessie! É uma grande vitória e eu não poderia deixar de contar isso para vocês, que viram o meu sofrimento e a minha vitória através da Bella.  
>Peço desculpa por ter demorado, mas eu não conseguia chegar perto do computador o suficente para escrever uma única frase sem que minha cabeça doesse.<br>Espero que entendam e contiuem aqui comigo, pois estamos chegando a reta final da fic.  
>Dedico este capítulo a todas que estão lutando para ter seu próprio bebê e dizer que o caminho e difícil, mas não impossível. Tenho certeza que todas terão seu final feliz.<br>Espero vocês nos comentários e um grande beijo.


End file.
